Heroes of Madness
by SempiternalDreamer
Summary: Maka Albarn never would've expected to be a demigod. She never would've expected to fight monsters or engage in sword battles. She also never would've expected to be stuck with three fellow demigods and a group of rivals in order to fight off evil. But as her life always had been crazy, she wasn't ever sure what to expect.
1. Chapter 1: Maka- A New Beginning

Waking up to a four armed goblin staring down at me was not what I had planned for the day.

I did as usual and improvised by grasping the first solid object that I felt by my hand and chucked it at its ugly face. He didn't look too happy but what did I care? I had been living like a savage, escaping the clutches of death about what, five times these last two days?

I took off running and left the monster chasing after me. It wasn't something quite new to me. I had been running ravage through the forests while being chased by dozens of creatures since last month. Why? Well, I'm a demigod. Half-human, half-god. The only reason I know this is because I've been getting chased by monsters who call me a daughter of Olympus. Now, I might just be going crazy, actually, I'm hoping this is all just some big nightmare. You see, before this, I was living with my mother and my deranged step-father in Las Vegas, Nevada. I had a normal middle school life with friends and books and everyday teenager stuff. But approximately two days after turning thirteen, everything changed. I started seeing monsters all around that no one else could see. I had these strange chills and anxiety attacks that caused slight blackouts in my house. And worst of all, I kept having this recurring nightmare of these strange events happening, and with each event, I see a group of people that I have never seen before but I feel like I know them somehow. To sum it all up, I was attacked by this weird bird with a metallic mouth during my step-father's guest meeting. Yes, you heard right, an oversized metal-mouthed bird attacked me. From there, everything went completely downhill. So I decided to leave and listen to the voices inside my head. So far, they've led me to a forest somewhere in Nevada.

Whether I believe all this, well I don't see why not? I used to read about Greek mythology when I was young. I remembered stuff like demigods and gods and all that stuff. But I never imagined it to be real. Now I can't be too sure. I've been called a child of Olympus so that's one. I'm pretty sure little kids aren't supposed to be chased by their childhood "monster under the bed" so that's two. And I'm pretty sure that I should be dead by now.

If I'm not going crazy and I am a demigod, whoever my godly parent is...WOULD IT KILL YOU TO HELP ME!

I felt a swipe at my feet. I sped up and looked for an escape.

'Dang it. I have to think of something.' I thought.

Up ahead stood a low tree branch. Of course I did what you'd expect me to do and ducked as the goblin took the full on hit. "Ha-ha stupid monster." I teased. Though I probably should've kept my mouth shut. It got back up and faced me with a menacing expression.

"Uh-oh." I took off again and looked for somewhere to hide. But where? Nothing but a bunch of high trees and plants lay everywhere. If only I could climb trees or find a cave to hide in.

I ran as fast as I could, though it was kind of hard to do so with all the tree trunks and large plants everywhere. I shot to my left and scattered past a few trees in order to slow him down. I kept running until something stopped me. I abruptly found myself starring down at the floor. Something rough was around my ankle, and realized I was hanging from a rope.

"A trap, really?" I groaned. The goblin looked up at me, his menacing grin only inches from my face.

"Perfect. I didn't even need to get my hands dirty." He said. He threw a knife at the tip of the rope and I fell to the floor. However he began to tie me and slung me over his shoulder.

"Hey! Where are you taking me! Let me go!" I yelled out.

He just grunted. I struggled to get out of his grip but it was no use. Great. Now I'm about to become dinner.

After what seemed like an hour, he dropped me down. I looked up and saw a small rugged house. I faced the goblin and he stared down at me like he was getting ready to feast at a buffet.

"I am not becoming dinner. You hear me?"

He didn't listen and walked closer.

"How about we make a deal? You let me go and I will…I will give you a free pass to the ultimate Vegas style buffet."

He raised an eyebrow. "Vegas style? I've heard of such a buffet. A delicacy of the heavens themselves."

"Yeah the heavens, so deal?" I asked.

He rubbed his chin. "Tempting indeed. Very well, where is the free pass?"

I jumped in shock. "Oh well, you see I left it in my other jeans. If you could just untie me I can rush off and bring it right back to you?" I spilled.

He was about to untie me, but then snarled. "Wait a second, I know this trick. You think you can fool me just like all the other little half-bloods!"

I wiggled back a few feet. 'Dang it. He's gonna kill me, he's gonna kill me.' I thought. The goblin peered over to grab me. Before I could think, an arrow skewered his shoulder. I watched as two more impaled him and heard a voice from behind.

"Leave. Or I won't hesitate to kill you."

The goblin snorted and ran off. I sat up and saw someone walking toward me. He wore a white cloak over some leather armor. He looked rather older, with strange gray hair and glasses.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

I stared at him and nodded. I wasn't sure what was going on. But I sure was thankful.

"Well it seems that you must be a special one. That particular type of goblin doesn't chase after just any demigod."

I dropped in confusion. "Eh, who are you?"

The guy cut the ropes and gave me a hand to help me up. He had these strange markings on him, they seemed liked stitches but they were scattered all around his skin. He must've gotten into something brutal. He sheathed his bow before responding. "Just call me Stein. I'm a fellow demigod myself. Consider yourself lucky, my gang and I don't save just any demigods. Why is a little girl like you all alone out here?"

I wasn't sure what to respond honestly. That I, a thirteen year old girl from Las Vegas, decided to run away from home after having various encounters with all things supernatural. Or that I had been living in the forests just trying to figure out what the heck was going on with the whole demigod thing and trying not to be eaten by monsters?

Apparently he seemed to catch on, because he pushed up his glasses and gestured for me to follow him.

"You seem like you could use some answers." He stated.

I nodded.

"Well, you do know that you are most likely a demigod right?"

"Yes." I replied.

"Well, you seem to be new to this subject. I'm guessing you just found out. It usually starts at the age of thirteen. But let's just put it the short way. We demigods are sons and daughters of the Olympians. We have to fend for ourselves using Greek weaponry and our inherited powers. And at the same time, many enemies lurk to feast on our flesh and souls. As children of Olympus, we have many dangerous foes."

I comprehended what he told me. It was still a little too much to take in, but why shouldn't I believe him. If he's a demigod like me, maybe he can help me out.

We came to a deeply vegetated area. I had to duck under some vines and watch to make sure my feet didn't sink inside any mud patches.

"Careful, this area is strictly armed in traps. Follow my path closely." Stein commented. As he walked, I realized the plants were clearing a path in front of him, as if they were alive. 'How strange.' I thought. A sheet of vines opened and we came inside this enclosed area.

"By the way, I never did catch your name." He stated.

"It's Maka. Maka Albarn." I replied.

My gaze fell up ahead. We seemed to be in some kind of jungle fort. There was some pretty insane looking tree houses up ahead. They were connected by bridges and rope ladders hung down under each house. I counted about ten of them, all scattered throughout like some sort of village. Some people were visible along the bridges, they seemed like normal teenagers, like me.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"This is where demigods like you and I lurk around. I gather them up to protect them. We call ourselves Spartoi."

"Spartoi? You mean Spartan?" I asked.

Stein chuckled. "Half correct. Spartoi was a Greek term for The Sown. They were men who sprang out from dragons teeth in order to combat insanity. That's what we do, we fight against insanity."

I nodded, though I didn't quite understand how you can fight insanity, or why. We arrived to a camp fire area of the fort. A few people caught sight of me and gave me a weird look.

"Hey Stein who's the new chick!" A blue haired guy came jumping down from one of the houses and landed on his face.

"Black*Star. This is Maka. I saved her from a goblin out in Prestige Rock."

The kid got up instantly and examined me, which I wasn't quite fond of. He scratched his head. "What are you, a daughter of Apollo? Hahaha! Apollo! Ah, how dumb. Everyone knows that no god is bigger than Ares!"

I gave Stein a look.

"Yes he isn't your everyday guy. He'll take some getting used to." Stein replied.

Just then, another guy came down and walked over to us. He seemed kind of intimidating wearing all black and having a gloomy look on his face. He also had these white stripes on half his hair, what kind of style was that?

"Stein. Who's this?" He asked.

Stein coughed in discomfort and proceeded to answer. "Kid, this is Maka. She was being chased by a goblin out in Prestige Rock. I saved her."

The boy glared at me with fierce golden eyes. I've never met anyone with golden eyes before, though I would've enjoyed them more if they didn't seem so threatening.

"Who is you godly parent?" He asked.

I didn't answer, which made him angry.

"I asked you a question."

"I don't know." I managed.

He scowled. "What do you mean? How do you not know? You're a demigod are you not?"

"Well yes but..." I didn't finish. He was making me so nervous. It's like his own presence was just trying to kill me.

He faced Stein. "I would think you would know better than to bring a complete stranger to our hide out Stein." That's all he said and he walked off.

"Tough crowd." I said.

"Yes. He is...how would you say, different. His name is Death the kid. He's a son of Hades so he is of the highest level here. You won't see him much so there isn't anything to worry about. Though he is right, you don't know who your godly parent is?"

Again I didn't answer and just shook my head.

"Well that needs to be fixed. I'll let you stay here. You can stay in the girl's cabin until things are figured out." Stein gestured for me to follow him.

"Wait what about that Death guy? He seemed angered about me." I asked.

"Don't worry. I am the one who rescues demigods, he has no say on the matter."

We went up to the houses. I'll admit, it was pretty cool. These were ordinary everyday houses just up on trees. And a lot of them were decked out with incredible luxury. Stein went to knock on the door of a medium sized light blue house. A short, pink haired girl opened the door.

"Stein. What sup?" She asked.

"Hello Kim. We have a new visitor. Her name is Maka, is it alright if she stays with you girls for the night?"

The girl looked at me and nodded. "Sure."

"Alright Maka, don't worry they don't bite. I'll come get you in the morning to figure things out."

I nodded and he was off. I took a breath and walked in. Everyone stared at me but I just smiled and played it cool.

"So Maka right?" The pink haired girl asked. I nodded.

"I'm Kim. I'm a daughter of Apollo." She introduced me to everyone else. They all seemed nice. It felt nice having some company again. "You can sleep in this bed right here. Make yourself at home." She smiled.

I sat down and stared at everyone. It wasn't bad I suppose, it was kind of like being back at summer camp. I looked around the room. There was a flat screen TV over on the left wall and next to it sat an average sized book shelf. There were three other doors, probably bathrooms and closets. "This seems like a nice place. How long have you guys been living here?" I asked.

"We've all been here for a while. I was the first demigod saved by Stein so I've been here for a few years. Everyone else has been here since last year." Kim replied.

"So who's your parent?" She asked.

"Uhh well, I don't quite know." I managed. They all stared at me wide-eyed.

"Then how are you a demigod?"

I took a breath and proceeded to explain my situation. "Well. It all began just last month."

* * *

**_Just to clear up any confusion, every chapter is a different character's point-of-view. The name of the character who's POV it is will be the name of the chapter._**

**_Like I said, this is in between Soul Eater and PJ/HOOlympus. References and similiarties. But not a cross over. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus for any references in this story. It is just fanfiction people, don't get over-dramatic. _**


	2. Chapter 2: Kid-The Son of Death

**_Kid POV_**

I personally couldn't believe that Stein could be so foolish. Doesn't he know that it's completely dangerous at this moment to pick up complete strangers? Especially if they don't know their parent. What if she's a roman? Stein couldn't be more foolish to do such a thing.

I finished organizing my room and looked out at the fort. "Damn. Those Romans are making their moves as well aren't they? We cannot afford to let our guard down."

A knock came from the door and Black*Star walked in. Of course. What could he want now?

"What is it?" I asked.

"Ah you know, just came to ask if ya wanted to go hunting with me and the guys."

"Not now. I have important business to attend to." I replied although I knew he wasn't going to leave that easily. Black*Star was rather clingy and liked to get his way, otherwise he wouldn't shut up until you agreed on his ambitions. Not many people can stand his attitude but truthfully, I had my own personal connections with the guy. He has this dream of becoming a legendary demigod like Achilles, he even wants to become a god. For me that is quite intriguing. I've never seen anyone with such ambition other than myself.

"You're always so uptight bro. Business this, business that. Who cares! Just come enjoy yourself for once dude."

I gave him my careless face. "No."

"Fine, suit yourself."

I watched as he walked out. 'That was easy.' I thought.

I proceeded back to my chair in the back of the room and stared into the fire that lit the chimney. It wasn't normal for me to feel down like this. I mean, being a son of Hades is gloomy but that wasn't it. I felt a different feeling that I couldn't quite explain. It came after meeting that girl, what was her name, Maka? But why? I feel as if I just lost something, like power. Is she a daughter of one of the three? No, she can't be. There's no way. There hasn't been a spawn of one of the three since…

I looked up and realized the fire was flickering out of control.

"Relax." I told myself and I looked around the room to admire the perfect symmetry of the paintings that decorated the room. "Symmetry, there's nothing more beautiful than your embrace."

After sitting around for a few minutes, I decided to leave my cabin and proceeded to go on my nightly patrol. I had to make sure no enemies were lurking around. Especially the Romans. Those filthy demigods. The Romans stole literally everything from us Greeks. Our gods, our culture ideas, and they just turned them into a more barbaric and disgusting manner. Romans are based on war and nothing else. They have no drive other than power. At this moment, those Romans are looking to take us over. They want to take us over and gain control to the main soul vessel of the Gods. This soul vessel is vital to gain communication with Olympus. We Greeks inherit it as we are the true blood of the Olympians, but now those Romans want to use our wavelength power in order to gain communication with Olympus as well. But I will not let them, they'll have to settle for the son of the death god himself before they take anything else from us.

I walked on until I heard a rustle in the bushes and quickly drew my two Stygian Soul blades. I waited in silence for a few moments but nothing else happened. I decided to let it go and proceed. Most likely, it was just a small animal.

The night was rather calm and subtle. Even through all the trees, I could see the night's sky and beautiful stars. It was always relaxing to see the stars. There was always this one impeccable constellation of a perfect circle hiding beyond all the scattered ones.

I heard the rustling again. My eyes darted toward the sound but I saw nothing.

"What are you doing out here in nights eve?"

I turned around and saw him...The messenger god, Hermes.

"Hermes." I flustered.

"Is that a hint of annoyance I hear in your voice Death?"

"Do not call me that." I snapped.

"Oh enough with the attitude. Geez, why do children of Hades have to be so moody?"

"What is it Hermes?" I asked. Hermes wasn't all that bad aside for the fact that he was always so sneaky and never kept quiet. And I mean never. But he was a messenger so he was a good ally at this moment.

"I did as you asked and got some information about the Romans. Apparently they are sending out scouts in order to find your fort. They have about four teams, each with five members.

"Clever of them. But who is leading them?"

Hermes shrugged his shoulders.

"Of course. Is that all?" I asked.

"That's about it. So, how are things with Spartoi?" He asked.

"Things are going quite alright so far."

He swooned closer as if examining me. "You seem like something's troubling you. Is daddy ignoring your calls again?"

"Dammit Hermes get out of here. I have business to attend to." I snapped. I was in no mood to play silly little games at the moment.

"Alright. Alright. You don't need to flare at me." He backed away and disappeared.

I sighed and started walking back to the fort. Now that I know their plans, I have more time to prepare for any oncoming strikes. Our fort is well hidden, it would take ages before they get through the plant barrier that Stein enforced around it. The only problem that worries me is that Maka girl. What if she is a spy of theirs? Obviously she claims that she doesn't know her godly parent. Roman demigods don't get claimed very easily, so that is one thing that unsettles me. I'll have to keep an eye on her for now. Once I arrived back at the fort, I saw Black*Star and a few others huddled around the camp fire. I decided to join them and try to relax for a while.

"So the uptight leader decides to show up." Black*Star teased. I sat next to him and threw him a smirk. "Yeah. You know me." I said.

Black*Star looked over at me. I noticed a fresh cut that paved its way down his cheek. "Your face, what happened?"

He put a hand to his face. "Oh this. It's nothing, just a new scratch."

I let out a chuckle and just turned to relieve myself for a while. Everything was quite peaceful until Stein came and asked me to follow him. I left the group and proceeded to follow Stein.

"What is it?"

He waved me off and ignored to answer. "Just follow me. There is something you need to see."

He led us out to the south exit of the fort and stopped just before the sheet of vines that he uses to exit.

"You won't be too happy but I'm afraid someone let in something quite dangerous to us all." He spoke. He bent down over some rustled plants. I looked over and realized he was staring at some footprints, animal footprints.

"It's all here. The paw prints of a lion, and the tail of a snake."

"You're saying it's a chimera." I assumed. Chimeras are the only combination of lion and snake that existed. "How can you be positive?"

"This area here was damaged by fire. It is only noticeable. It's a chimera alright. But the problem is where to find it."

I rubbed my chin looked around. Assuming that Stein was correct, this was going to be a major problem. Despite their vulgar appearance, chimera are actually quite hard to find. Even with my perception ability, it won't do me any good against its magic.

"Damn. How could it have gotten in?"

"Now I don't want to jump to conclusions. But Black*Star and the gang were the last to go out of the fort. However, the chimera could've gotten in on its own. With its magic and fire, it could've slipped through my barrier." Stein responded. He stood up and faced me. "I don't think it would be a good idea to stir up everyone into this."

"I agree. I'll find it and rid of it as soon as possible. On the other hand, you don't think the Romans are responsible do you?"

"That would be highly unlikely. It is very difficult to find us. And even if they did, I don't think they would go for an indirect approach such as this."

I nodded. "Very well. Shall we be off then? It's getting rather late."

By the time we arrived back, everyone was in their cabins most likely snoring away. I decided to get some rest as well. However I wasn't quite sure if I wanted to sleep either. Lately, I had been unable to sleep. I'm not sure if it was the pressure of knowing that the Romans were looking for us or if I was just restless. Needless to say, I don't quite need sleep anyway.

"Alright then. How about we check the picture alignment."

(1 hour of Kid spasms later)

"There, now it's symmetrical."

* * *

**Sorry about this one being more of a filler...I had a case of writers block 0.0**


	3. Chapter 3: Maka- A Call From The Soul

**_Maka POV_**

_"Your fate is coming child. Do not hold back, embrace your inner power and take the quest, before it is too late."_

I surged up and realized I was still in the same room where I had fell asleep in. All the other girls were still snoring away, but I couldn't find it in myself to return to my slumber. I decided to get out of bed and went outside. It was dawn, but with all the trees covering the sky, it still seemed dark. So far I was beginning to like the place. I did miss my parents and old life, but I couldn't go back, not yet. That would put them in danger. I needed to learn how to survive, how to be a demigod. That's what I needed to do first. So far I found out that I knew the basis of Greek mythology. Kim told me about more in advance and I was slowly still processing everything. But soon, I'll learn what I need to learn.

I whispered into the slight breeze of the air. "I'll be back mama, I promise."

I allowed myself to enjoy the tranquil morning until I heard footsteps. I turned around and saw that Death guy from yesterday. He came closer and again I sensed that uneasiness.

"Up so early?" He asked.

"Y...Yeah." I managed.

What was it about him that made me feel uneasy? His presence was cold and dark, was it the fact that he was a child of Hades?

"So your name is Death?" I asked. I could've sworn I saw his eyes light with anger.

"I prefer to be called Kid." He said with distaste. "Death is...better left unsaid."

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize. What is more concerning is the fact that you don't know who your Olympian parent is." He replied.

I stayed quiet and didn't reply. I felt so intimidated. Like if I said the wrong thing he might burst out and kill me. And judging by his attitude, anything I say might be the wrong thing.

I was thankful to see Stein walking our way. Another second with this guy would've withered me away.

"Maka, Kid. Good morning." He greeted.

"Good morning Stein." Kid and I replied at the same time. It felt weird, and I felt more uneasy.

"Well Maka. If you are ready, I can help you find out who your parent is." Stein acknowledged.

I nodded. "Yeah. That'd be great."

"Then follow me. Kid, will you be joining us?"

I looked over. Having him come was the last thing I wanted. But he nodded and walked with us.

'Great...' I thought to myself.

"Before we begin with this, we'll need to undergo a few tests. Just to make you are demigod worthy." Stein commented. I wasn't really sure what he meant, but he led us to a small cabin. When I walked in, I noticed that the inside was set up like some sort of scientific lab. "I'm guessing this is your cabin?" I said.

Stein nodded and pulled out a chair for me to sit. He walked over and grabbed a book from one of the tables.

"Alright. First things first." He opened the book and handed it to me. "Read to me what this says."

I looked down. There was nothing quite abnormal about the book, it seemed like a regular book I would read from my school library. Then I opened to a random page and realized the writing was of a different language. I looked up at Stein in confusion.

"Go on." He said.

I knit my eyebrows and looked down at the words again. It was Greek, but what concerned me more was that I could actually understand what it was saying. "Deîmos kaì Phóbos. That means horror and fear."

Stein nodded. I continued.

"Diaírei kaì basíleue. Divide and rule. Dôs moi pâ stô, kaì tàn gân kīnā́sō. Give me a place to stand, and I will move the Earth." I stopped with that. How was I doing this? It felt like I was just reading plain English.

"Well it seems that you can read Greek without a struggle. That's check one. Now we can start with the real task." Stein gestured for me to follow him out the door.

"Wait but how was I able to do that? I've never even studied Greek or anything." I anticipated.

"It's all in demigod nature. It is a natural ability. An offspring of the Olympians is hardwired for Greek." Stein replied.

We walked away into the outskirts of the fort. Stein led us towards a small stream. Again I noted that the plants moved out of our way. Were they enchanted or something?

Stein stopped opposite of the stream and looked over at me. "Here is good place to start. Things might get rough so I need you to bear with me. One of the ways to find out is through combat. Sometimes, either out of rage or fear, your godly powers come into play. So we'll start off with a basic sword fight."

"Swords. I never used a sword before, let alone ever been in a fight." I panicked.

"You survived in the forest for a few weeks after being chased by monsters, I don't see any reason why you can't handle a simple spar." He replied. He threw me a sword and I managed to catch it awkwardly.

I looked over at Kid. He seemed to smile in amusement but his eyes were glaring at me as if he was waiting to see me fail. I took a breath and got ready. Who knows, maybe playing all those video games and watching all those action movies will pay off?

Note to self! Note to self! Movies and video games are a scam and cannot teach you how to survive a real sword fight! I swayed and jumped out of his way but it wasn't enough. He got me with the butt is his sword a few times and I had already dropped my sword about five times.

"Okay break. It seems like this isn't working. Perhaps your parent may be more peaceful rather than combated. I myself am a son of Dionysus. He is the god of wine and ecstasy."

I lifted an eyebrow. I didn't remember a Greek god that represented wine.

"Despite what he usually represents, he is powerful indeed. He controls madness. He can make anyone sane go insane, and anyone insane go sane. However, he also has control over plants."

I thought about the plants and how they moved whenever Stein was leading me. "You can control plants?"

He nodded. "This whole fort, all the tree houses and all the protection we have, I built it."

I widened my eyes. This guy...he built this whole fort? How insane.

"You could be a child of a god with more a sympathetic nature. So let's try this." He made a flower sprout out of the ground. "Try speaking to it through your mind. Tell it anything."

I walked over to it and looked at it. It was a pretty pink rose with white cascading fades. "Ok let's try this."

'Uh, hey little flower. Uhm, hi?' Ugh, what am I doing talking to a flower, I doubt it'll respond.

"Try asking it something. Tell it to grow." Stein encouraged.

'Uh, grow? Come on little rose, grow. Sprout.' I tried but nothing happened.

"Perhaps this is going to be harder than I thought. If only I was able to see within your wavelength. That would make things easier." Stein said.

"Wavelength?" I asked.

"Yes. Wavelength is what we call our soul's power. Everyone whether you are immortal, mortal, or a monster, possesses a soul. Our soul wavelength is what empowers us, it's our aura. The stronger your soul, the stronger your wavelength. When I mentioned that we fight insanity, I meant that we fight those whose souls are corrupted by madness."

"Madness? Wait but you just said that your dad can control madness. So why-

"Because the gods cannot do everything on their own. They have children so that we may fight in their place. It's an edgy process if you ask me but, what else are we gonna live for? Now let's get back to this."

3 hours later

"Huff, huff, huff. Ok. That settles it. We tried fighting and flowers and water and everything...this is impossible." I said.

"Perhaps you're not even a demigod and Stein brought you in for no reason." Kid said. He stood up and glared at me with distaste. Gosh this guy creased me so much. I wanted punch him and just knock some respect into him.

Just as I was about to sit down, I felt something wrap around my ankle and pull me up off the ground. As I was hanging, more started to wrap around me.

"I still have a trick up my sleeve!" I heard Stein's voice. He had gone to go to the bathroom just a little but ago. At least, that's what he had said. Of course it was only a trap of his…what luck I have. The vines started squeezing tighter. I felt my limbs press up against my ribs and I yelped in pain.

"C'mon little girl. Show me your power!" Stein yelled. It was almost as if he was a different person. I was able to see his facial expression. It was crazy mixed in with humor.

"Soul Surge!" He yelled. The vines that were holding me lit with some sort of energy shocks. They passed right through me, but for some reason I felt nothing.

"It didn't hurt her?" I heard Kid say from far away.

"No matter. My plants are going to dissect her!" Stein exclaimed.

The vines pulled up higher and swung me through the air as if I was some sort of sack of dirt. I tried to squirm through but it was no use.

"100 thorns, Soul rose!" A giant rose sprouted out of the ground. Its stem was lined with giant thorns the size of dragon teeth. The vines swayed me over and drop me toward it. I yelped. I saw as the rose sprouted open, as if it were going to eat me. On second thought, this thing was going to eat me! Razor sharp teeth lined the inside. I dropped closer. I was panicking. After all I had been through, I was about to get eaten by a flower. Seriously?

I was right in its grasp. I squirmed and yelled but nothing worked. It was going to clamp its mouth shut...and that's when it happened.

I felt a tug in my gut and felt a surge pour through me. A piercing roar was heard through my ears, like a clasp of thunder. I opened my eyes and saw the remains of a rose that had just been incinerated. The second thought that came to mind was that I was on the floor. The vines around me were burnt as well.

I looked up to see Stein wide eyed. "No way."

"What? What happened?" I asked. I happened to look over at Kid, which I wish I hadn't. Whatever I had done, he didn't look at all happy.

"Why you." He clenched his teeth in anger.

I looked back at Stein.

"There's no doubt." He pushed up his glasses. "Hello, child of Zeus."


	4. Chapter 4: Kid-A Talk With The Sun

_**Kid POV**_

My cabin was a disaster. I hadn't realized what I had done until I saw the fire flickering all over the place. What was happening? I lost myself to anger and turned my cabin upside down. It was so unlike me. I started to put everything back in place. When I finished, I remembered why I was so angry.

"Dammitt!" I yelled. "A child of Zeus here at my home!"

I tried to relax. But how could I? I despise Zeus with everything. I hate him more than any other god, and now I have his daughter living in my fort! This was pathetic, it was treachery. It was mutiny! "I am the leader here! Not you Zeus!" I screamed out of anger.

"Son?"

I turned and saw my father Hades standing over the fire. "Father?"

"What's wrong? I can feel your anger all the way from my garden of bones."

"It's nothing father. It's just a problem I have to solve on my own." I said. I looked up at him and saw what he was wearing-gardening clothes? "Uhh, father. I don't mean to question you but, what's with the outfit?"

"Hm." He looked down. "Oh. I told you, I was working in the withered bones and souls garden. It won't manage itself you know."

My anger instantly dropped to disappointment. Hades may be a god of death but even the Lord of the Underworld can be quite childish at times.

"Well if you're all good then I'll be going back." He said.

"Ya. You do that."

"Wait, before I leave…" He turned and gave me one last look. I saw the seriousness in his eyes. "What have you found of the Gorgons?"

"Nothing of importance." I replied.

He nodded. "You aren't as powerful as before my child. If he is free, you cannot stop him." He disappeared.

I put my head down and sighed. My father's words grasped at me like fire. I calmed myself down and took out an old book from one of the shelves. Just as I was about to read it, Stein walked into my room.

"Sorry, did I interrupt?" He asked.

"No not at all. What's wrong?" I asked. He came in and made himself comfortable in my chair.

"Well. You and I both know what's wrong."

I stared at him solemnly and sat across from him. "The girl I suppose?"

He nodded. "You and I know well that a child of the big three has not been spawned in many years, excluding you. The lightning was no fake. That was a sign of Zeus. But it definitely is concerning considering that Zeus restricted his brothers as well as himself from spawning a child within this millennia."

My gaze fell to the floor. It was true that the big three had restricted themselves from having any children within this time period. So why was Maka claimed by Zeus? It didn't make sense. Of course, knowing Zeus and his inability to not have children, this didn't quite surprise me. "I understand. But she summoned the lightning, she has been claimed already. There isn't anything we can really do."

"Indeed. But there is a reason that Zeus has done this."

He glared at me as if waiting for me to catch on. "You think another prophecy is on its way?"

He nodded.

"Stein I don't mean to disagree with you but there hasn't been a prophecy since Gaea. That was over a thousand years ago."

"Yes but if you haven't noticed lately, Apollo has been quiet for quite some time. Even Kim and the other Apollo demigods cannot get a hold of him. I suggest you look into this Kid." He stood up and headed for the door. "Especially because….Well, you know."

I watched as he exited and left me to myself. I let out a sigh. If Stein was correct about another prophecy, then things were going to get quite more complicated than they already were.

Shortly after recollecting myself, I decided to go out and check up on everyone. When I walked outside, everyone was gathered around in a circle around the campfire. I paced over there as quickly as possible. Of course when I arrived, it was exactly what I didn't want to see.

"Wow that's so cool. We have a spawn of Zeus."

"Maka is a child of the big shot."

"This is awesome. We're sure to beat them Romans now!"

"Big deal. It doesn't matter. Everyone knows that Ares is way better. He's the big shot if ya ask me." Black*Star pouted. Though everyone ignored him.

Then the pink haired girl Kim went to speak. "Hey wait. If you are a daughter of Zeus, that means you are a natural leader. You could be a really great leader Maka."

I'm not sure what I looked like to the other campers, but when those words rang through my ears, I angered so much that I emitted shadows all around me.

"Kid! Oh. Uh. Hey. Uhm. How long have you been standing there?" Kim hyperventilated.

I glared at everyone in deep aggravation. "What was that Kim? I couldn't quite catch what you said just now."

She didn't answer. But Maka did.

"You know what? Why don't you just shut up already? You've hated me since you first saw me and now that you found out who I really am, you've been even worse. Why don't you quit it already?!"

"I'm not going to quit it already! This is my team! I am their leader! Not some snotty little girl who just so happened to show up and be a child of Zeus. If anything you should leave. We don't need you around here." I flared.

She stood up and faced me. "I'm not going anywhere you suck up. I'm staying here with my new fellow demigods and I'm going to learn how to survive. And who knows, maybe I'd make a better leader than you anyway."

"Why you. Damn you for even saying that! I'm the leader here so you can go ahead and find somewhere else!" I yelled.

"Uhh Kid?" Black*Star asked. I shot him a look and realized the expression on his face. I looked down at myself and saw all the dead grass and the rocks floating in the air. I calmed and went back to normal. "Sorry. I got a little too carried away." I began to walk away. "Don't forget, we have emergency drills tomorrow, so be ready."

Ignoring their comments, I left them behind and went for a walk. That girl infuriated me before but now it was just unbearable. I have to compete with a child of Zeus! Zeus! I mean Poseidon would've fine but no, it had to be the fake. The one who doesn't deserve to be called king.

"I wouldn't think that way of Master Zeus you know."

I turned and saw Hermes. "And what could you possibly want!" I snapped.

"Just delivering some mail. Would you happen to know where I could find a little boy named Death? He's about yay tall, black scraggy hair and hot-headed."

"Very funny." I said. "What did you find?"

"They have sent a small legion in search of your fort. I'm not sure how many soldiers but I have intercepted a message that was attached to an eagle's talons. It was supposed to be delivered to Roman demigods stationed forty miles east of Prestige Rock."

"That close huh. Well thank you Hermes."

"No problem. So, I saw a flash of lightning earlier. Do you happen to know what it was?"

I faced him. "As if you of all people wouldn't know Hermes."

He chuckled and floated lazily in the air. "If I were you, I suggest you talk to Apollo already." Hermes stated. "Apollo will be very glad. He has been waiting to see you since you returned."

"We'll see." I replied.

"Have fun young Death. We'll meet again." And with that he was off.

Back at my cabin I was searching vigorously for that small sun dial I had gotten from the god Apollo a few years ago. I knew it should've been within the small chest I had but it wasn't there. How? Could I have misplaced it?

"Wait, the robes. Yes it should be with the robes." I said aloud. I walked into my room and opened the closet. I lifted the compartment at the bottom and saw the sundial sitting atop my special robe. "Perfect."

I took a hold of it and made sure no one was near me. "Ok. Off to find a good place to summon you."

I walked away from the fort and proceeded to a cave not too far ahead. It was a small cave, but it was perfect for this situation. As I walked into it, I was able to see the beam of light shining through the small hole in the top. I set the sundial down within the beam and waited.

Not too long after, the cave began to rumble and gleam with light. After it calmed, I was able to see that he appeared. Apollo, the sun god.

"Boy oh boy am I glad to see you. How ya been huh? I've been waiting for you to summon me you know."

I chuckled. "Yes well, I wasn't quite sure when it was the right time. Now I'm in need of your assistance."

"And what might that be?"

"Apparently, there has been a spawn of Zeus." I alleged.

"Another child from father. Why is that so concerning?" He asked.

Of course he would ask that. Apollo was so clueless sometimes. "If you don't remember, the three gods Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades agreed not to have any children within this millennia. However, there is a child of Zeus currently residing in my fort."

He gave me a solemn look. It wasn't good when the happiest of all the gods gave off a gloomy look. "I understand…You want my words of wisdom I suppose."

I nodded.

"Very well. But, before I reveal to you my words of wisdom. I am in need of a favor."

"Apollo, you know well that I do not play games." I said.

"And you know well that I do not bargain with free deals. If I am to show you the prophecy, you must give me something in return.

"What is it?" I asked reluctantly.

"You know well about the effects of madness within mortals. You know the consequences if a mortal gives into madness."

I listened closely. It wasn't a good sign when a god began talking about madness.

"I have a son, he is in danger of being sucked into madness. You do not yet know him but he will appear to you soon enough I suppose. I want you to help him out of his daze. The madness lingers within him as we speak. I can sense the darkness within him."

"Apollo. You are asking me to heal your son's insanity. I am no healer. The least I can do is not take his life before he becomes an egg." I replied.

"I understand that. But I am not asking you to heal him. I am asking that you guide him, and make sure that he does not give in. I want you to protect him."

I narrowed my eyes in disagreement. "Who do think I am Apollo? I have my own duties to attend to rather than to protect this son of yours!"

"Very well. Then no prophecy for you. You know, you could learn to take a chill pill dude. You're always so grumpy and what not."

I sighed. This is why I disliked Zeus. He's stupidly arrogant and he decides to have sons that are just as annoying as he is. Apollo was really the most annoying god ever. "Is there anything else you have in mind?"

"Well, now that I think of it…Nope nothing else." He teased.

"Apollo." I repeated in agitation. He just glared at me with that look on his face.

I sighed. "Ok fine. I suppose I can help this son of yours…"

"Very well." He said. "Once you find my son, the prophecy shall be revealed."

I flared. "You tricked me. Tell me now Apollo!"

"Hey, I am the patron of the Oracle, I can only tell my prophecies through my deities."

I glared at him. "If I find this son of yours, do you promise that the prophecy will be revealed?"

"Of course, I am the god that represents truth as well aren't I?"

"I suppose. Where can I find him?"

"He'll cross paths with you soon enough." He said as he disappeared. I was quite disappointed, but I had no choice now. I headed out the cave. It was already sundown. I had to get the team ready tomorrow for emergency drills. My first priority were the Romans. I had to keep the fort safe above anything else.


	5. Chapter 5: Maka- Fatal Grudges

"Maka, would you like some tea?"

"Hm, sure. I could use something warm right now." I sat around the camp fire with a few other demigods. Everyone else went back to their cabins in the warmth but I wanted to stay outside. I've never really done stuff like this before. Hanging out with friends around a warm camp fire. It was nice.

Kilik, the boy I was sitting next to turned over and faced me. "So Maka, before this, where did you used to live?"

"I used to live in Las Vegas with my mom and step dad."

"Vegas huh. I used to live out there for a while when I was young. But then I moved out to Arizona. And now I'm here. I travel a lot I guess you can say." He replied.

"So who are you a child of?" I asked.

"I'm a son of Hephaestus. He's specializes in anything around machines and technology. Which gives me the ability the build almost anything, with anything that I have around. I could probably build a little flying machine out of these sticks and leaves if I tried."

"Ya Kilik's the blacksmith around here. He can build anything." Kim commented. She handed me the tea and sat down.

"I still don't understand, how did you guys know who your parent was?" I asked.

"Well around the time your powers kick in, your parent is supposed to claim you. In sense, their symbol appears above you and you emit an aura of their power. Such as me, I started glowing orange when I first showed up here. Stein saw the hammer of Hephaestus above my head."

"The same happened to me. I emitted a yellow aura when Stein first brought me here. He sa Apollo's symbol above my head. That's the most common way for demigods to be claimed. But there are even a few demigods who are personally claimed by their parent. Kid's one of them, well so he says. But it is a rare occurrence."

"Wow, to be claimed personally by your godly parent. That would be something. Wait...how come neither of those happened to me?"

They both stared at me and shrugged. "Maybe you're just weird." Kilik commented.

"Wow, thanks."

"Hehe. Well perhaps Zeus has something special in mind. Or maybe you did glow but you never realized it. Perhaps it happened while you were in the forest before Stein found you." He added.

I tried to think back and tried to remember if I ever glowed. Nothing came to mind at all.

"Well don't worry. If he hasn't done it yet, perhaps he is waitin for something. He is Zeus after all."

I just smiled. I didn't really care if he claimed me or not. Either way I had a family waiting for me back home. And now I had some good friends here with me. This is the next chapter of my life. The chapter of a rebirth I suppose.

After talking around and sharing stories for a while, everyone decided to go back inside. I told Kim I'd meet her and the girls after a walk. It felt nice being out, I didn't want to go compact myself inside quite yet. So I walked around for a while. I went around the outskirts of the fort near the stream where Stein had taken me this morning. I probably shouldn't have been here without any weapons but hey, if someone tried to attack me I could fry them now. It was a little hard to see but the moon seemed to get through all the trees and light up a little. I decided to look up and saw dozens of stars all up in the sky. Even through the vegetation they were noticeable. I would've never see a sky like this up in Vegas. This was beautiful.

A low snarl rang through my ears. I turned around but I couldn't see anything. It definitely sounded like some sort of monster. "Oh great not now." I said aloud. Something pounced on me from behind and I found myself at the floor. I felt the feel of claws digging into my back. I yelped in pain but I couldn't do anything. Come on lightning? Now would be great. Of course nothing happened. At least whatever it was, it wasn't lightning. I heard a thud and saw the monster fly off of me out of the corner of my eye. It got back up and attacked whoever had hit it.

I couldn't see who it was, but I sat up and realized what the monster was. It was a lion with a goat head and, were those snakes for tails?

"You're disgustingly hideous. What is a creature like you doing so close to my home?!" The monster jumped onto the guy, it looked like it got a good nip at his shoulder but the guy rolled out of its grip and stood up. The monster darted toward him at full speed. Whatever the guy had in his hands, he dug them straight into that creature's abdomen and it disintegrated.

He turned over and I was faced with golden eyes. Wait...golden eyes? You have got to be kidding me. Why would he save me?

"Are you alright?"

What nerve to ask me that question. I thought he wanted me to get killed in the first place.

"I'll take that as a yes. What are you doing out here by yourself?"

I stood up and answered with a simple, "Nothing."

I'm sure he scowled as usual but I still had the nerve to ask. "Why did you save me?"

He walked up to me. "You're still part of the team. Even though I despise you, I can't let you die now can I?"

"Why? Will it look bad on your record?" I responded.

"You are as feisty as that father of yours aren't you? What a bad trait to inherit."

"Huh? What would you know of my father anyway?!" I snapped.

"Oh I know all about that pathetic father yours. And I can see you are just as arrogant as he is."

"I wouldn't talk about Zeus like that. He can incinerate you!" I responded.

He chuckled. He literally chuckled. What, did he not care that he was ill talking the king of gods?

"Just go back to your cabin. We have stuff to do these next few days so I suppose you get ready." He put his hand to his shoulder and I realized something bright yellow trickling down. Was that blood?

"Your shoulder?"

"It's nothing. Now let's go." He quickly responded.

Once back at the fort, I went into the cabin and found everyone else asleep. I had almost forgotten about the wounds on my back until I laid down. They didn't hurt too badly, so I just ignored it.

* * *

I was surprised to wake up after having a normal dream. I was back home with my family just before my thirteenth birthday. I missed it, but how can I go back? I couldn't. Not yet.

"Maka?"

I turned and saw Kim. "What's up?"

"We have drills today. You should wear some of these so you won't get hurt." She put down some leather chest plates and boots. A sword lay next the armor as well.

"Uh, are these drills kinda...Violent?" I asked.

"Things can get a little rough from time to time. Just stick with us and you should be good."

We all went outside and lined up around the camp fire. Stein was standing in the middle instructing us.

"So as you all know, we must prepare for any incoming enemy strikes. Last night, a chimera was spotted in the perimeter. Luckily nothing fatal came of it but if more of those are lurking, my magic barrier may not be able to hold them back. Second, the Romans. Kid would you care to explain."

Kid walked up. He didn't seem to notice me within the crowd. "I have been informed that a group of Roman demigods have been spotted a few miles east of here. If that is the case then Stein's magic barrier will not be able to stop their entrance. So we will secure the perimeter with various traps. We will then proceed to our drills so-

"Excuse my interruption Kid but, how do you know about these Romans?" A kid asked.

"I have some friends. Anyway it doesn't matter how I know. We have to secure the area. So you'll all be split up in teams. Personally, I'll be needing you Maka."

'Me? Why me?' I thought. Kim looked at me and with her expression, shot me a good luck.

"Your teams and location are all listed on this sign. I expect everyone to complete this matter precisely."

Everyone went ahead to the task. Kid walked past me and gestured for me to follow. I hesitated but followed shortly behind him. Was he doing this just to tease me or something? Or was he trying to be nice for a change?

"I don't mean to startle you with my sudden choice of choosing you. It's just that there are these certain traps that emit electricity, and since you're immune, I figured you could handle them."

Oh so he's just using me. I wouldn't have said anything but I just couldn't help myself. "Oh. I just figured you were trying to be nice to me for once. But instead you're using me for your dirty work."

He stopped and shot me a look. "Look we're not here to make friends and hold hands alright. This is a serious matter."

"And how would you have done this certain matter if I wasn't immune to lightning huh? Would you have done it yourself?"

He glared at me with his menacing eyes again. "Listen, I am not a person to just speak your mind to. I couldn't care less whether your daddy is Zeus. I am the leader here and you do as I say without question."

"Is that how you treat your comrades? Cus it seems to me like you don't even care for them." I was being a little snotty but what did I care?

"Why you. What would you know you little nuisance. Before you showed up everything was perfectly fine."

"Well maybe you're the problem, have you ever thought of that. If you didn't hate me so much then you wouldn't be so angry all the time!"

"Just shut your mouth! You're nothing but some inexperienced little girl."

Ok that did it. "Why do you hold a grudge against me? Is it because of the fact that you hate my father? Well news flash, I didn't ask for Zeus to be my father. And I am nothing like him so don't go judging me. You know nothing about me!"

"I couldn't care who are. You are a descendant of Zeus. You were just born to lead. Well I don't believe that. Zeus doesn't deserve to be called king of the gods. Hades is the one who commands life and death. He is the very essence of our lives, of order. He is the very essence of the function of life. He commands life and death, he brings order, and he controls balance. He deserves to be king. Unlike Zeus who's done nothing more but sleep with women in order to have pesky children like you."

I glared at him.

"We are at the brink of war. And here we have some little girl who thinks she can actually make a difference. Ever since you showed up, everything's gone downhill."

"I'm not pesky. You don't even know anything about me! You're so stupid to just judge me. I don't care if I'm a daughter of Zeus at least I don't judge people. Look at yourself. Everything has to be oh so perfect for you. Have you ever thought about anyone but yourself? You have all these people that look up to you and you treat them like they don't matter. You're so stupid!"

We both locked eyes in anger. That uneasy feeling came even stronger. I knew now that he seriously wanted to kill me. He probably would've if it wasn't for what happened next.

An arrow impaled right through his shoulder, followed by another one on his other shoulder. He didn't even grimace. He took it so calmly.

"Well, at least I'm symmetrical." He said.

I dropped in confusion. "Eh? You just got impaled and you're worried about symmetry?"

He grabbed me and we ducked behind a tree. "They're here. Dammit, they must've came last night. Do you think you can fight?" He asked.

"Uhh. Sure?" I replied, ignoring the fact that he was kind of holding me.

"Then use that lightning to an advantage. If not, then stay back and don't get hurt." He drew two razor sharp black blades and went off to fight. I watched as he threw one at the archer and skewered him on the shoulder. He then jumped up and knocked the guy out of the tree. I saw more people flooding in from behind.

"Alright Maka. Let's so this." I drew the sword that Kim had gave me and decided to go in.

* * *

Fighting Romans was like fighting off a stampede. More and more kept flooding in, and my lightning wasn't wanting to help. Up ahead, Kid was emitting shadows of anger. He spread his hands out and created a crack within the ground. Many Romans fell within but it was still no use. I saw a rogue arrow try to hit him from my direction. I looked up and saw an archer in the tree next to me.

"No you don't." Even if I hated Kid, I couldn't let him be killed out here…unfortunately. I forced myself up using the vines and stumps as support. The guy didn't seem to notice me, he was focusing his arrow to Kid's head.

"No you don't!" I yelled and pounced on him. We both fell to the floor, me landing over him.

"What the-"

I looked up to see maroon eyes staring back at me. I was startled. This boy, he had white spiky hair and his face...it looked so familiar. I couldn't quite catch it. He seemed almost as startled as I. "Who…Who are you?" He asked. "You look so."

"Familiar." We said in unison.

"Soul what are you doing! Get up!" A guy yelled at him. He stood up and gave me one last look before leaving.

I shook away my daze and realized how many of them surrounded me. Kid came closer as they started to close in. I stood up and faced him so that we were back to back. "Stay alert." He warned.

There were so many of them. I wasn't sure I could even take down a single one. Just as I was about to panic, a red aura went speeding through and many Romans fell.

"Took you long enough." Kid said.

"Black*Star Big Wave!"

A huge breeze of wind hit me and I was able to see all the Romans crying out in panic.

"It's not over yet. Try to make use of that lightning will ya? I'm going to buy us some time." Kid spread out his hands again and from the ground, skeletons started sprouting.

I was somewhat petrified. "What the hell?"

"I'm a child of Hades. The dead is my power."

So Black*Star can pummel through an entire army, Kid can summon the dead, and me...Anytime now lightning?

Before I could concentrate, I found myself at the floor with a sword over my head. As it was coming down I yelled in rage and finally, my power saved me. A huge clasp of thunder roared in the air. As I sat up, I saw many people lying unconscious on the floor and running away in terror.

"Well what do you know? You actually did something useful." Kid said. He reached out his hand and helped me up.

Black*Star came as well. The red aura around him faded. "Do you think everyone else is alright?"

"Let's go. Now."

I followed the two back to the base of the fort. Some Romans still lurked around but Stein and his man-eating pet rose were fighting them off.

"Retreat! Retreat!"

They all began running. I started to get a little dizzy and almost fell to the floor. All I know is that Kid had caught me before I blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6: Kid- Lets Be Frenemies

**Kid POV**

I caught Maka before she fell. She did use quite a lot of power when she summoned that lightning. As the Romans all disappeared one by one, I met my eyes to one who seemed to be interested in Maka. He gave me a weird look before leaving. Stein walked up to me and Black*Star. "Kid, Black*Star. Glad to see you're both alright. Will you check the perimeter to see if there are any wounded of our kind."

"On it." I handed Maka over to Stein and Black*Star and I were off.

"That was unexpected Kid. I thought you'd be ready." Black*Star commented.

"As did I. But I guess they planned ahead of us. Either way, I will not let it happen again. We cannot let those Romans harass us like that."

"Hah! They harassed us? Did you see me out there? And you scared the crap outta them and Maka sent them all running. If you ask me, we killed it out there."

I chuckled at Black*Star's enthusiasm. It was good to have his positive attitude at this moment or else I might've killed all the trees out of disorientation. Damn Romans. Did they honestly think they can infiltrate Spartoi and get out in one piece?

We scouted the perimeter and saw nothing but a few scattered weapons and armor.

"Nothing?"

"Nope." Black*Star replied.

We decided to walk back until I spotted something out of the corner of my eye gleaming within the sun. I bent down and realized that it was a miniature sundial.

"What is that?" Black*Star asked.

"It's a sundial. It's used to summon Apollo." I responded.

Did somebody summon Apollo? Great if the Romans have a son of Apollo on their side then that's going to be a problem. Wait...Apollo's son. But who? I was getting lost in thought until Black*Star broke me out of my trance. "Sorry." I shoved it into my pocket. "Come on Black*Star. Let's go."

We walked in silence until he finally said something.

"So did you see the guy that Maka was talking with?"

I immediately halted and faced him. "Who?"

"He was some white haired dude. They seemed like they were talking to each other."

"He was a roman?"

"I think so. I've never seen him around here before."

I narrowed my eyes in thought. "Damn Romans. If she is conspiring with them then-

"Are you jealous?"

I looked at him. "What?"

Did he just take this conversation the wrong way? Because I'm sure this was about Maka being an enemy and not anything else.

"You know. Cus you like Maka and stuff."

I stopped right in my footsteps and faced him. I felt myself turn bright red in anger. "What would make you think that?!"

"Well duh. It's obvious. You always have your attention on her and yelling at her and stuff. It's like you two are practically married."

My mind completely flushed. I couldn't find it in myself to be angry at this guy but what in the name of Hades was he thinking. "Black*Star, I assure you that I do not like Maka for any reason what's so ever. She's a Zeus, I'm a Hades. It'll never work nor do I even want her."

"Whatever bro. You totally dig her." He spotted the rest of the team around the campfire. "Is that barbecue I smell, oh boy!" He ran off to the camp fire to join everyone else.

"Besides how would that even work." I continued even though there was no one around to hear me. "She is despicable and annoying. She wants to smite me. But no, it will not be that way! I-

"Kid?"

I realized I was talking aloud to myself. I turned and saw Stein facing me in curiosity.

"I guess that battle got to your head more than it usually does." He said.

"Sorry." I shook off my awkwardness. "Was anyone hurt?"

"Just slight injuries, nothing fatal. Everyone's recovering over at the camp fire."

I turned and saw everyone rather enjoying themselves.

"They recover pretty damn fast if you ask me." Stein added.

"Well." I chuckled. "We are Greeks, it's what we're best at."

"Yes. And you should accept that already. You can't keep going on like this Kid. You are putting too much unnecessary weight on your shoulders."

I was caught off guard. "What are you talking about?"

"You can't manage everyone on your own. I do my job at keeping everyone safe and protected. I train them. You, you keep us all together, plan out our movements, scout for enemy activity, make sure that everyone is doing their daily tasks, and whatever the hell else it is that you do. You could use someone to help you. Someone to help lead us."

I looked down. I knew Stein was right. Ever since the enemy activity heightened, I had been driving myself ragged with work and more work. I wasn't always so moody and angry. I have just been stressed. And now Stein was basically telling me that I should appoint someone to help me...that someone being Maka.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"She's the only one out cold. She's in the infirmary."

I nodded and walked off. I made my way toward the infirmary. I was reluctant but I cracked the door opened and peeked through. Maka was up and awake, looking through one of the books from the bookshelf.

"Maka may I come in?"

She didn't even look up at me to answer. "Did you come to question me or to apologize?"

"You catch on quick don't you?" I walked in. "Why were you talking with the enemy?"

"It wasn't even a conversation it was more of Hi, and then Goodbye."

"You let him get away unharmed, and the Romans, they came so suddenly. They couldn't have found us that easily."

"What are you saying?"

"How do I know you aren't a spy?"

"I'm not a spy Kid."

"What makes you think I can trust you?"

She slammed the book down on her lap and flared at me. "I'm not a spy and I'm not a roman. I'm a Greek you saw it yourself."

I leered over to face her. "Just because you summoned lightning doesn't mean you're a spawn of Zeus. You can very well be a child of his roman form Jupiter."

"I can read Greek, I can understand Greek history with ease. You know I'm a Greek so stop saying otherwise."

I kept a stern expression on her. I didn't know why I was arguing with her honestly. It's just this feeling that I get around her, I can't stand it.

"Just get out." She said.

I was about to listen to her until I flared out in anger. "Ugh I can't stand it! Why do you make me feel so uneasy?!"

"You feel that too?" She asked.

"Yes and its driving me crazy. Every time I'm around you I feel so angry like I want to kill you!"

"And every time I'm around you I feel so nervous like you wanna kill me, it makes me wanna kill you."

My anger dropped and I let out a small chuckle. "I guess it's just our father's rivalry."

"Oh please, even if we weren't demigods' I'd hate you." She said. She stood up and starred straight up at me with annoyance.

"I'd hate you too."

For a moment we glared into each other's eyes. I never really realized how beautiful they were. Wait what was I thinking? She's my rival not my- I was caught off guard when she tripped over herself and slammed her lips into mine.

*Zap*

I pulled back instantly. "Ow! You shocked me!"

She held her lips. "You're freezing!"

I looked at her. "You shocked me..." I repeated in a rather high voice. That only happened when I was blushing. Was I blushing? We looked at each other for an awkward five seconds and I started laughing.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"It's just funny. I mean, this girl shows up out of nowhere and she's a daughter of Zeus. All this stuff happens and now we get attacked by Romans. I just wonder what's going to happen next."

"Its crazy isn't it. Who knows?" She stated.

I faced her. "Listen Maka, I have been a little rough on you and it's just I…I've been a little stressed lately and-

"Are you trying to apologize?" She asked.

I gave her an awkward look. "Yeah. I think so."

"Wow. It took you an accidental awkward kiss in order to apologize."

I chuckled. "Yeah. I guess."

"That wasn't a kiss by the way. I don't like you in anyway what so ever."

"I can say the same." I picked up the book that was now on the floor and handed it back to her. "Well get some rest. We might go infiltrate some roman infantry tomorrow. And Maka, don't befriend the enemy." I was on my way out until she stopped me.

"Kid wait. I need to ask you something important."

I turned and faced her. "What is it?"

"When you were fighting, you took so many blows without any pain. You took two arrows and didn't even grimace. How?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I want to be strong like that."

I glared at her for a moment, and proceeded to walk up to her. I made sure no one else was around before I answered. "I suppose I can go ahead and tell you. Great, I'm trusting sensitive info with a child of Zeus. How ironic." I sat down across from her. "It's a curse. I have an Achilles heel. You do know what that is right?"

"Yeah. It was based on the warrior Achilles."

"Yes. Though I wouldn't recommend it. The curse is a blessing, but inheriting it is just as risky as picking a fight with Achilles himself."

She faced me with curiosity. "I would still like to know about it. How do you get it?"

"I suppose I could elaborate on it but Maka, it is not an easy thing to do or have. You have to bathe in the River Styx. A river that flows in the Underworld that holds the pain and fears of damned souls. My father bathed me in the river when I was born. Therefore I really had no choice in the matter."

"So you bathe in this river. Well it seems easy enough."

"It's not as easy as it seems. When you bathe in the Styx, you are inheriting all of Achilles' blessings including his strength, speed, power, and invulnerability. But it's not a free bargain. You have to give the Styx your life, and anchor it to one small part of you. That small part, becomes your Achilles Heel. If you do not focus on that one spot, your mortality, then the Styx will incinerate you where you stand."

She faced down.

"And aside from that, you then have to worry about protecting your Achilles Heel. You may be as strong as Achilles, but one hit to your Heel and your life is gone."

"Where's yours?" She asked.

I let a small smile appear. "Now I can't tell you that now can I? That would be a little too risky." I stood up and got ready to leave. "I can't have everyone knowing about this so don't let this slip out alright."

"What else are you hiding from them Kid?"

"Things that are better left unsaid. Now get some rest Maka. We have a long couple of days ahead of us."


	7. Chapter 7: Soul- This Is Me

**And Finally, Soul's POV**

Waking up to someone crying around that there was a lizard in their sleeping bag was so not cool. Of course it was Liz. She always had to find some weird way of waking us all up. Last time it was because she decided to sleepwalk into a bear trap. She was yelling to us from half a mile away all night. Now this...

"What are you talking about?" I asked. My eyes were pretty heavy. This was the first night in two weeks that I had actually been able to sleep. Too bad it had to be ruined.

"There's a lizard in my sleeping bag!" She complained.

I rubbed my head and forced myself to sit up. Tsubaki went over to help her.

"Hahaha. Sis is scared of lizards."

I looked over to see Liz's little sister Patti holding her stomach in laughter. Liz was freaking out because the lizard was crawling all over her and Tsubaki was desperately trying to catch it.

I thought to myself in that moment. I mean here I am with a supposedly kick ass team of demigods. There's Liz, the uptight child of Mercury who can put up a pretty decent fight but worries too much about getting all dolled up. Then there's her violently sadistic yet innocent looking little sister Patti. Then we have Tsubaki, the most normal and probably most skilled outta all us even though she's a child of Venus. And then there's me...Should I even dare to explain?

I wouldn't have to be in this mess if it weren't for Ox's stupid plans. Since two days ago, five teams were assembled to gain information on the Greeks. You see, there was a recent battle we had with them and well...nothin cool came from that. Our leader Ox had said that things were gonna be easy. But there is nothing easy about going up against a guy that can literally pummel an entire legion or a guy that can literally summon the dead. And then there was her...ugh, who is she? She seemed so familiar like I know her. Those emerald eyes and that innocent face.

"Soul, can we find somewhere else to sleep?" I looked up at Liz and then looked around at everything else. The sky was dimly lit so it was probably still somewhere around midnight. The campfire was smoking but not lighting much and everyone seemed pretty tired.

"*Sigh* Liz can't you just go back to back to bed? It's late." I complained.

She sighed. "Ok but if I wake up next to a bear then I am so not sleeping out here ever again." She replied.

"Just sleep already." I let out. My eyes dropped and before I knew it, I drifted back to my dreams.

I saw her, that Greek girl that I encountered during the failed attempt to bring the Greeks down. She was walking with two other guys, the two who were fighting alongside her at the skirmish. They were in some cave, at least that's what it seemed like. But I sensed a strange presence up ahead, the presence of a monster. I tried to make it out but the image faded before I could make it out, and I saw that room again, the same one that led me to several doors that each revealed a different vision. I had been having these "dreams" for as long as I can remember. Except these days it's become a real problem. Sometimes these visions will come to me when I'm wide awake doing something important and I'll freeze in shock until they're over.

The thing about these visions is that, they come true. Visions that I remember having years ago, came true within the span of a few months. Such as when Tsubaki's cake exploded in her face on her birthday. Not sure why I had a vision of that when I was younger but it happened to come true. Or the time when I envisioned a pegasus crash landing into our legions camp fire get togethers. That came true just two weeks ago. But what worries me now is that all my visions revolve around a certain aspect, a focus point. I don't know what exactly, but each vision has that same dark feeling, that atmosphere of madness. And my latest visions have been coming true more often. I remembered seeing that giant rose plant that drove away half my team during the skirmish with the Greeks just a few minutes before it happened. I also remembered seeing this moment with Tsubaki trying to help Liz with the lizard problem.

It's a real hassle honestly, knowing events that are bound to happen in the future. It's been driving me nuts, but that's why I keep to myself. Nobody knows about my visions because they'd all think I'm some insane lunatic. Or they might think that I'm an Oracle, and considering Apollo is my father, being an Oracle isn't exactly something I want to spend my life doing. For now, I'll just stick to my cool and be the chill dude out of this group.

When I awoke the next morning, everyone else was already up and about. We had three days to gain as much information about the Greeks as possible. My team the Eaters, are one of five teams that were sent out.

I got up and studied our surroundings. I saw the same tree that was cascaded with thick moss and the same arched rock that sat next to it. "If I remember correctly, this is where we ended up when we escaped the skirmish a few days ago. That means their fort is back this way." I pointed away from the tree.

"You're right. In that case we should be the first ones to reach the Greeks once again." Tsubaki commented.

"Only one problem. We don't have the fire power to get through their barrier." Liz commented.

"You're right. Besides, even if we make it through, how do we expect to fight them alone? They have powerful demigods." I said.

"Are you saying were weak?" Tsubaki commented. I hated when she said something like that. She always looked so threatening and scary.

"No. No. I mean, it's just they have a guy who can control plants, a guy who can summon the dead, another guy who can kick ass and a chick who..." I stopped myself and put my hand to head. A sudden pain aroused through my head though I wasn't sure why.

"Hey are you alright?" Liz asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Anyway I think we should team up with another group and then attack." I continued.

Tsubaki looked a little indecisive. That meant she wasn't going to agree with my plan and come up with something else. Even though I was considered the leader of the team, she pretty much takes my role without my consent. Honestly I don't really care. Being a leader isn't quite my style.

"I guess you're right. But I don't think we should team up with another team. That would go against Ox's plans." She said.

"Then what do we do?' Liz asked.

"How about we storm right in there and kick their asses!" Patti yelled.

"Uhh Patti. That would be nice if only we could get through the barrier and you know, take down their main demigods." Liz commented.

After pondering for a few more minutes, Tsubaki decided that we should look for a weak spot within the barrier. Considering we broke in about a week ago, I was sure the barrier was fixed by now but who could be so sure? As we walked, my headache calmed down. I wonder if thinking about that girl was what caused it. My brain is just so weird sometimes.

* * *

It was about three hours since we thought we were on the right track to the Greek hideout but unfortunately...we were wrong.

"I thought you said it was this way Tsubaki?"

"I thought it was too. I remember the path but-

"Oh great now we're lost. What if we can't find our way back? We'll be lost forever!"

I broke through Liz and Tsubaki's argument. "We're not gonna be lost forever. Would you two quit arguing, it's so uncool. Let's just take a rest and try again in a few hours. My feet are killing me."

We all took the break. It was really stupid of Ox for sending us out like this. Why couldn't he just do this on his own?

I let myself sink into the grass and relaxed for a while. I was surprised that the girls had all kept so quiet. Usually Patti would be doing something like throwing rocks at squirrels and Liz would urge her to stop. Then Tsubaki would step in and the two somehow go from an innocent conversation to a full-fledged argument. I'm not even sure how they manage to do so but it gets real frustrating sometimes. I looked up and found them all curled up snoring away. "That was fast."

I laid back down and faced the sky. It was somewhat cloudy but I didn't mind. The sun had been hiding behind clouds for a good while now. We all thought it was odd but I knew the reason. It meant that my good ol father wasn't himself. And I have a feeling that my visions have something to do with whatever is bothering him.

At that moment another vision came across me. I froze in shock. Great not now, what is it?

There was this strange figure. It looked sort of like a woman, but I couldn't be too sure, the vision was distant. All I saw was her walking in this enclose area, like some sort of underground lair or something. There were dim torches lit and some hooded figures stood by this giant door that the woman was walking into. "Come...Soul." It ended at that, and I saw the sky again. I sat upright and put a hand to my head.

"Come Soul? Was that directed at me?" I shook my head and looked around. I had no time to dwell on these things at the moment. The girls were still napping. Since I had no intention of sleeping, I decided to go walk around for a bit. There wasn't much to see or do, so much for nature. Nothing but trees and plants and rocks were everywhere. I walked around kicking a rock for a while until something dropped on my head and fell onto the floor. I knelt down and saw that it was a note.

"One of the Legion's eagles I suppose." I looked up to find that I was correct. Thunderbird, one of Ox's precious eagles was flying off. I opened the note and read.

"_All Legionaries report back to the fort._

-Your Leader, Ox the Mighty."

"Seriously? You send us out to do your dirty work and now you want us to come back?" I swear our leader is pretty dumb sometimes. Scratch that, he's dumb every second of the day.

"Soul? What's wrong?"

I turned and saw Tsubaki walking over to me. "Up already? It's nothing. I just received a message from Ox telling us to go back."

"What? Why does he want us back?"

"Not sure. But were kinda lost right now so uh...I don't see how that's gonna work."

"Were not lost were just..." She looked down in defeat.

"It's alright, it aint your fault. Besides, Ox has been annoying me anyway. Let's just stay here for a few days and say we were kidnapped or something."

"You have such an interesting way of thinking."

"Yeah well, I just hate being bossed around all the time."

"Me too but we can't just stay out here. It's too dangerous." She commented.

"Well then let's go to the Greeks and pass off as Greek demigods, destroy them from the inside out and then go back to Ox and take him out with some Greek slaves and then we become the new leaders of everyone!"

Tsubaki and I both looked over at Patti who had apparently been sitting next to us the whole time. Geez this little girl gave me the creeps so bad.

"That actually doesn't sound like a bad idea." Tsubaki replied.

"Eh? Uh, you do know the chances of the Greeks believing us and taking us in is like, one in a million right?" I said.

"Yeah but-

As she started to reply, I took my attention off her and put it to the ugly looking dracaenae that was cornering Liz.

"Uhh Tsubaki that's nice and all but uh, Run!"

She and Patti glimpsed behind and we all scampered off in different directions.

"Hey wait! You guys can't just leave me here!" Liz yelled from behind.

I took cover behind a tree and examined the monster. I hated dracaenae so much. They were just some weird combination of a woman with giant snake tails for legs. I unlashed my bow. "Let's take you down with a sunbeam." I notched a golden arrow to my bow and aimed for the monsters back.

I let it fly and watched as the monster disintegrated as the gleaming arrow impaled it. Liz sighed in relief and Tsubaki and Patti came out from behind and joined her. I sheathed my bow and met up with them. "Well, that was easy." I let out.

"Yeah. You know, except for the fact that YOU GUYS ALMOST LEFT ME TO DIE!" Liz screamed.

"Oh just shut it. You're all good. Anyway, let's go ahead and-

A loud stampeding noise caught my attention. "I think I may have spoken to soon."

"Agreed."

Tsubaki, Liz, and Patti all took out their imperial gold swords. I took out my bow once again and dared to take a look behind me. I counted at least five dracaenae at first sight. All bigger than the one I had just killed.

"You guys ready?" I asked.

"Let's go."


	8. Chapter 8: Soul- The Story Of My Life

When Tsubaki scrambled out of the bushes and ended up having a blueberry ornament in her hair, I just couldn't help but laugh. Sure we were getting our butts kicked but c'mon, what other chances do I get to laugh at her without getting punched out. The only thing that snapped me out of it was the sight of Liz and Patti striking down one of the beasts. "Awesome, only four more to go."

I went for my knife and ran forward only to be tripped up and thrown backwards into Tsubaki. It had to be her huh?

"Get off!" She pushed me off and rushed forward.

"Way to be a team player." I grunted. I got back up and saw that neither of our attacks were really working. Liz and Patti managed to strike down the smallest one, but these four were full grown adults. These were the real deal, and they wouldn't go down by our lack of skill.

'Embrace your true power dude, just go for it.' I wasn't sure whose voice it was, but something urged me to use my bow. I unlashed my bow and reached for one of my arrows. I closed my eyes in concentration, whatever it was that was guiding me, it sure felt different. It felt light and warm rather than dark and heavy. I let it embrace me even stronger, and let the arrow fly straight at one of the dracaenae's face. All I know is that a pervasive wall of bright light engulfed the area. It was the gleam of my arrow that devoured the field with rays of bright light. We all had to duck down and hide our eyes while the Dracaenae all took the sheer damage. I sensed when the light died out and gave everyone the signal that it was safe to look now.

"Wow. What a shot."

"Yeah. Where the heck was that during that skirmish?"

I rubbed my neck at Tsubaki's question. "Well you know I just…Eh, didn't know how to do it then."

"Yeah. Right."

To be honest the shot wore me out. I had pulled off something like this once but that was ages ago, when I was a child. I blacked out for a few days straight afterward. I wasn't that good at converting light to my advantage that well. But I had to pull the strings this time and take charge. It wasn't like me but whatever that voice was in my head, it urged me to do so.

We all let ourselves fall to the floor and catch our breaths. I was actually pretty astonished at myself. That was a really cool move. If only I could learn to do it without wearing myself out.

"Well now that that's all over, what do we do now?" Liz asked.

I looked over at her and took a breath before answering. "Ox wants us back at the fort. But I'm not quite sure whether we should go back. Besides, we're still lost." I said.

"Ugh. He's so dumb. Why'd he send us out if we're just gonna go back?" Liz complained.

"Exactly my word for it." I looked around. It was still somewhere around noon. I wasn't willing on going back to Ox just yet. It was reckless of me but c'mon. The guy runs us ragged with stupid pointless missions that he's just too lazy to do himself. I bet that he was just gonna send us out again right when we show up.

"Soul, what's the plan?"

I looked over at the group. "We're lost at the moment but, there is a way I can figure out where we are, or at least find the location of the Greeks."

"You still wanna go for the Greeks?" Tsubaki asked.

"Patti gave me an idea. I don't know about you guys but I can't stand Ox anymore. I know it's a crazy plan, but if we can come up with some sort of disguise, we can pass off as Greeks. And like Patti said, we take em out from the inside, enslave their most powerful demigods and then use their assistance to over throw Ox."

"Soul I think it's a good idea too but...it's way too risky. Plus, what if the Greeks find out, then what do you plan to do?" Tsubaki acknowledged.

"Besides, didn't you say that they had a guy who could summon the dead? I don't wanna have to deal with him. Scary." Liz commented.

"Ok. You're right. So what do you think we should do Tsubaki? You're the one always taking lead here."

"I say we just go back to Ox. I know we all hate him but we have no other choice. You said you can figure out where we are, so do it."

"Alright. It's gonna take a while so just-

I halted when I felt the ground vibrate at me feet.

"Uhm. Guys, what's happening?"

"I think the ground is angry sis."

"I don't think that's the ground Patti. Look!" I pointed just over the stream that trickled a few yards away from us. There stood the giant, two-headed dog looking thing. The same one that Ox and Harvar fought together a few weeks ago.

"Guys, walk very slowly and follow me." I said. It worked for about, five seconds. Then he came right at us.

"Soul! Another one of those arrows would be good right about now!"

"I can't concentrate right now. Besides I wore myself out on the last one, doing one now would kill 'me!"

We ran faster, swirling through the trees and zig-zagging all over the place. If we were lost earlier, I couldn't wait to see where the hell we will end up next. I probably ran in two huge circles until I realized that the girls were nowhere to be seen. I stopped for a second and found myself being pulled up into a tree.

"Shhh. It's ok. It's us."

I looked down to see Tsubaki's hand covering my mouth. I muffled a few breaths and calmed. "He can still smell us cant he?" I whispered.

"Yeah, probably. But I have an idea."

"It's a giant two-headed dog, what could you possibly have that can beat it?" I angrily whispered.

She took whatever it was that Liz held in her hands and waited for the dog to come closer to our temporary tree house. I realized that it was stick.

I rose an eyebrow. "You're going to play fetch with it?"

She nodded and got ready to throw it. "When I do this, we all run into that cave over behind us."

I looked behind saw an arched habitat that lay pretty far away. I wasn't too sure about going to a cave considering my visions earlier but we had no choice. She caught the dog's attention and threw it. "Well, here we go again."


	9. Chapter 9: Maka- Week One, Check

_**Maka Pov**_

"You've got to expand your concentration into your wavelength, you can't just focus on your lightning by itself."

I caught my breath. I had been out here practicing with Stein and the others every morning for the last week. I had improved at my sword fighting and was now trying to summon lightning successfully without wearing myself out. It was a slow process but I was getting there.

"I understand how the whole wavelength thing works but I just can't..."

"It's a hard skill to complete, It's understandable for a child of Zeus. Your power works through your emotion, such as Black*Star and Kid. You have to find the emotion that triggers it, and use that to channel your lightning."

"So fear? The two times I've summoned lightning at my fullest was through fear." I spoke.

Stein pushed up his glasses and gave an enthusiastic look. "Just the emotion indeed."

"Hey! Hey! Hey! I heard there was fighting going on here without me!"

I looked up to see Black*Star stomping around in complaint. He locked eyes with me. "You! I wanna fight you. Fight me." He said.

"Uhm, No thank you?" I replied eagerly. I've seen this guy fight I'm person. I don't think I want to become anyone's kill trophy today.

"Aw come on, I'll make sure it's quick and painless." He cracked his knuckles.

Like that changed my mind at all. This guy is just clueless.

"Oh come now Black*Star, what have I told you about picking fights." Everyone looked over to see Kid walking toward us. He seemed a lot less gloomy and rather calm. I was still somewhat iffy as to what had caused his sudden change of mood, but hey, as long as he wasn't fighting with me I was good.

"Hello everyone." He spoke.

"Kid, what a surprise seeing you so...calm." Kilik joked.

Kid chuckled and replied. "Yes I know. I apologize for my recent behavior to you all. I've just been stressed. Anyway, how is everything going?"

"Things are going rather well. If you're wondering, I have finished repairing the barriers and we have all set up various traps.  
We should be better prepared for another strike." Stein spoke.

"Very well. I'll leave you guys to your training then. I must be going to check on everyone else." He began to walk away. We didn't really make eye contact but that uneasy feeling was long gone now.

"Alright Maka, you ready?" Stein asked.

I paid my attention back to my lesson. "Let's do this." I took a breath and concentrated. Fear, I had to use fear without actually feeling it. Confusing I know. But it's the only way I can understand this process. I started to think of all the things that scared me, while still keeping my wavelength stable. Clowns, gorillas, turtles (don't ask), almost getting slashed by a sword. "Come on." I told myself.

I felt that slight tug in my gut and concentrated even harder. My eyes flared open and I forced my power to my command. A piercing stream of golden-yellow impaled the ground directly in front of Stein. He had to jump sideways to avoid becoming a fried demigod. I let a few seconds pass, and realized that I hadn't passed out. I was just slightly dazed but could still stand.

"Well what do you know? You did it!" Kilik and Kim cheered.

I sighed in relief. "Yeah but that was just one. In a fight I'm gonna need a lot more than one."

Stein got up and wiped his forehead in relief. "Let's just hope it doesn't come to that."

I looked down. Hopefully it never did come to that. I needed to remember that I was still just a teenage girl who was supposed to be living in Las Vegas. My parents were probably worried sick about me. Doing all this demigod business could actually get me killed. But I knew that I shouldn't think about that.

"Alright children, sessions over for the day. Go get some time to yourselves." Stein said as he walked off.

I looked over at Kilik, Kim, and Black*Star. We walked to the camp fire area together and found a spot around the other demigods. I thought for a moment before I decided to ask a question that had been in my mind since I first got here. "Hey you guys, before this, did you guys have a family?" I asked.

The three gave me a rather surprised look. I began to wonder whether it was a safe topic to talk about.

Kilik responded first. "Well yeah but, I had to leave them. I mean, being attacked by weird creatures gets hard when you're the only one who can see them. My mom told me what I actually was and told me that it was time. I decided to leave one night and follow the instinct inside my head."

"Same here, my mom knew I was going to have to leave someday." Kim mentioned.

Black*Star kept quiet and didn't really answer. I decided it was best not to ask him. But there was still one question that really bothered me. "Ok so your mom's knew that you were demigods. It's obvious after well...having an affair with your godly parent. But I don't understand why my mom never told me anything. I didn't run away from home until the fourth encounter I had with a monster. Surely she would have realized it right?"

"Only your mom can know that one." Kilik responded.

I faced down and asked my next question. "Have you guys ever gone back?"

They stared at me in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Like gone back to visit your family."

They exchanged looks, and Kilik spoke. "Listen Maka, it's a hard thing to do. Out in the city, monsters lurk in disguise around every corner. It's crazy for a demigod to even set foot inside a city."

I faced down in defeat. "So I can't go back..."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and found that it was Black*Star. "He said it was crazy, not impossible. If you really wanna see them than just tell me and I'll get ya there."

He spoke pretty high and mighty. I guess that's the power that you get when you can pummel an entire army. I let a smile appear and looked around. I've been here for a week and a half now. Already, I have survived an attack by two dangerous creatures, survived a hazardous bond with the son of death, made it through an actual battle, and have made myself some good friends that I have come to bond with. It wasn't a life for every teenager out there, I myself wouldn't have even dreamt about this. But now that I've embraced it, it was pretty nice. I was unique and accepted, and for some reason that fact comprised me.

After a while I went to take a hot bath in the hot tub room. Yes, you heard me, hot tub room. Kim told me that the Hermes kids and Kilik went all out on Christmas last year and made a room entirely dedicated to hot tubs out of "borrowed" parts. It was actually really cool. There were enough hot tubs for an entire football team, well in this case, demigod squad. I was really enjoying the way Greeks took awesome stuff like this into consideration.

Back at the girl's cabin, I put on a fresh pair of clothes and went outside. It was evening by this time and everyone was enjoying some s'mores at the campfire and singing along to some tunes. I leaned against the railing and smiled down at the sight. It was great to see everyone so joyful, it made me feel that being a demigod may not be all war and fighting. Still, I couldn't shake the feeling that another attack may happen and that I may not be strong enough to defend myself. I've been training hard but I knew it still wasn't enough yet. That skirmish with the Romans wasn't going to be the last one. I knew that for a fact.

I shook my head and released my worries into the air. I had to relax, not down myself with my weaknesses. I tried to rest my eyes for a moment, but when I closed them, I saw a familiar face. It was that boy that I had tackled out of the tree during the fight. I opened my eyes in frustration. He was so familiar, like I had some personal connection with him. I just couldn't shake it. "Who is he?" I whispered to myself. I sighed in defeat and just set my attention on something else.

From a few cabins away, I saw Kid staring down at everyone as well. I decided to go meet with him.

"Hey." I said as I took a spot next to him.

"Good evening. I see you were working hard today."

"Yeah, I almost fried stein. But he really helped me, I'm a lot better now."

"That's always good."

I looked down and thought for a moment. Although I was glad that we were no longer arguing with each other, I just couldn't grasp what had triggered it in the first place. "I'm sorry but I just have to ask. Why the sudden change of heart. I mean, we both hated each other and I thought you wanted to kill me but now you're all nice."

"It's because I realized something Maka." He set his gaze on me.

I went wide-eyed. I hoped it wasn't that accidental "kiss" that changed him. I mean, me and him. No. No. No. I looked away and nervously responded. "What did you realize?"

He chuckled. "Don't worry its nothing like that. Stein as well as you made me realize that I've been really selfish. You made me realize how angry I was and Stein basically told me the reason why. Listen Maka, I used to be like I am right now, nice and laid back. But a few months ago enemy activity heighten and I ran myself with work. I've been running myself crazy with protecting everyone and keeping an eye on various enemies.

I sighed in relief. "I see."

"Yes. So now Maka, after talking with Stein, I am willing to take his request. I need someone to help lead these guys. Someone to help me keep track and guide them. And as much as I hate to say it, there's no one other than you. Kim was right about one thing, children of Zeus are natural leaders. Therefore I can entrust this to you."

I wasn't sure why I started giggling, I was taking this very seriously but, I just had to let out a few laughs.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just, at first you hated me because you thought I could be a better leader than you and now you're basically asking me to be leader." I responded.

He sneered and crossed his arms. "I'm not giving you my entire role here. You're just, a co-leader. Besides I still very much hate you."

"I hate you too." I finally managed to contain myself. "But I suppose I can do that for you." We sat in silence for a few moments, enjoying the atmosphere of all the happy demigods. I myself was eager to go and join them but I wasn't finished with this conversation. "So what's gonna happen now Kid? With the Romans and everything."

"Maka, the only thing I can tell you is that things are going to be a lot more complicated these next few days. So keep practicing your skills." He spoke in his serious tone.

I took in his words and just nodded. Aside from the Romans, I knew Kid had his eyes set on other enemies. I understood why he hid certain aspects from the rest of the group, but the more he knew without telling us, the more I began to wonder whether I should really consider myself safe. Nonetheless, I just hope that I can manage to see my family one last time before something serious happens.


	10. Chapter 10: Kid- Let's Start The Plans

_**Kid POV**_

So far, it had been a week since the Roman invasion on our fort. Since then, I have found that things were starting to get out of hand. I knew that it was either now or never. The only thing is...How am I supposed to find this son of Apollo? He had said that the prophecy would be told when I found this son of his. But even so, how am I supposed to scout him out from all of Apollo's other children?

"Hey why are you out of place?" I grunted as I saw one of the antiques out of place. I readjusted it. "That's better."

Anyways, like I said, it's now or never. There is a prophecy coming up and I need to know it. Maka is here for a reason and I know that must not be taken lightly. If Zeus decided to break his vow, it was not a good sign.

A knock came from my door and Maka peeked in. "Hey Kid, may I come in?"

"Maka. What brings you here?"

"Oh you know, nothing really. It's just I've never been in here before, though I don't suppose you let anyone in here."

She spoke with a nervous grin on her face as well as her tone. I raised an eyebrow. "You need help don't you?

"Oh my gosh it's so complicated! I sorted out everyone into teams and gave them each a list of duties but then people complain that they wanna be on this team or do this instead and this and that and ughhh!" She fell face down on the sofa. "It's so stressful..."

I smiled in enthusiasm. "Now you see where I come from."

She sat up and glared down at the floor while taking an exhaustive breath. "I can handle it though. I know I can."

"I hope so. Listen, since you're here, I need to tell you something." I decided it was best to let her know the situation now rather than later. I had to make my moves otherwise things were going to get worse.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Listen Maka, last night when I said that things were going to get a lot more complicated. It's not just the Romans. It's you."

Her eyes bore into me in confusion. "Eh?"

"I suppose you already learned the history of the gods and what not."

"Yeah. Kim, Kilik and Stein have been teaching me. It's pretty easy to grasp."

"Then I suppose you know of the various wars and prophecies that have happened throughout the past?"

"Yeah. The first Titan war and the war with Gaea and the giants and all that."

"Yes well Maka the thing is, that last war and prophecy that happened was the war with Gaea and the giants. It's been two thousand years since there's been any prophecies."

She nodded and I continued. "Considering the lack of a prophecy in the last two millennia, Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon made a pact not to have any children at the rise of this millennia because they didn't want to risk being part of a prophecy. Added to that, the Sun god Apollo has been very quiet, when that happens it's not a good thing."

"Wait so I'm not supposed to be here basically?" She said as she glared at me with confused eyes.

"Yes. Pretty much." I answered.

"Well what about you? You're a child of Hades."

"I was an exception. But that's for a different story. Right now you are the focus. Zeus has done this for a reason, at least so I hope. Zeus does have the tendency to...have children a lot. Anyway, I talked with Apollo in order to ask about you and why you're here. He didn't quite know but he does have a prophecy. However he didn't tell me. I have to find this son of his first."

She threw her hands in front of her face and knit her eyebrows. "Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Wait. Let me get this straight. So you talked with Apollo the sun god because you wanted to ask him why I was born and if I was a subject to a prophecy?"

"Yes."

"Should I feel special or should I be concerned?"

"Both I suppose. However most prophecies consist of more than one subject. And I'm not one hundred percent sure that you do have anything to do with it. But I do suspect that you are here for a reason." I answered.

"Soooo...what does this mean exactly."

I took a breath and shifted to a comfortable position. "Well since we can't know the prophecy until I find this son of Apollo, we have to go on a little trip. It's a stupid bargain but gods can be rather annoying and unreasonable. I'm planning on taking you and possibly Black*Star on a small trip to find the Romans and talk with their leader. At the same time I want to see if I can find this son of Apollo."

"Why do you think he'd be a Roman?" She asked.

"I found a symbol of Apollo after the skirmish. It's just an assumption."

"Apollo is an archery god isn't he? So his children will be skilled in archery."

I narrowed my eyes at her. Something gave me the impression that she knew something. "Yes. Do you know something?"

"No. Just a thought."

I decided to push my suspicions back and stood from my seat. If I decided to wait any longer to make advances with the enemy then that prophecy was never going to come. I walked toward the door and gestured to her. "Come along. We need to get things ready for the trip."

If I was correct, all the data and information I have gathered about the Romans would lead us to one specific area. And if that area was indeed inhabited by those Romans, then things were going to be touch and go from here.

We walked over to the campfire area. Funny enough that no one else was around. I knit my eyebrows and questioned where everyone was. "Maka, how long ago did you assign everyone their jobs?"

"It was only about ten minutes before I went to talk with you." She replied.

"Ten minutes, added to the twenty minutes we spent talking. Most of them should be back by now. But they aren't-"

I was interrupted by a strange sensation that approached me. I sensed a rogue soul, something dark that lingered of death. Only a creature of the underworld could hold a sentiment like this.

"Kid I feel strange."

I looked over at Maka. "You can feel it too?"

"I feel something, I'm not sure what it is."

I widened my eyes at the fact that she was able to feel it as well. Did Maka have the soul perception ability that was a one in a million chance for demigods? I decided to hold it for later and focused back on my own perception. That soul I sensed was just outside the base.

"Let's go."

As we got closer to the boundaries of the base, I found that we were in a deeper situation then I had imagined.

The barriers around the base were deteriorating at the force of the giant hellhound that was eating its way through. A few of our demigods were at this site as well. However I caught on to a particular group of which I've never seen before. But I lost my focus when Maka called out.

"K-Kid? What the heck is that?!"

I was just as startled as Maka. There was no way this creature could have been alive. This monster was the spawn of the darker gods that lingered in the depths of the underworld. He was the brother to my father's precious hound Cerebus. "Othrus."

The hound roared and blew us off our feet. I scrambled to a stand. "Maka! Go around and tell all the other demigods to go back to the fort!"

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about it. Now go! That's an order!"

I faced the hound. I was lucky that he had his eyes set on me instead of everyone else. I kept my eyes locked on him and the voice of the hound provoked my mind. 'The son of Hades.'

'Othrus.' I answered back. 'Why are you here? Shouldn't you be back in Tartarus?'

'I am free once again.'

I grit my teeth. Geryon, the demigod owner of this hellhound had been defeated a hundred years ago along with this beast. I guessed that Othrus had been resurrected rather quickly from Tartarus.

I looked over and saw Maka and the others running back toward the base. The hound snorted and took a step toward them but I flared in its way.

'Out of the way child.'

I took a breath and faced the demon hound with a stern look. "I will not let you roam this earth in freedom to kill. I will defeat you right now." I drew my two blades.

The creature growled and steadied its posture for an attack. I wasn't expecting to be swiped backwards into a tree. It had been ages since I fought a creature so powerful, I guess I lost my touch. I gained back in focus when Maka yelled my name. I darted my head toward her and saw the hound following behind them. I forced myself up and shot my blade at the monster's foot. It snarled and swiped at me once again but I jumped and found myself clinging to its neck fur.

Now, I understand this thing came from the depths of the underworld but please, would it kill it to at least cleanse itself in some nice smelling fragrance?

'Son of the underworld, do not think that I won't kill you.' The creature spoke within my mind.

'I think you've already killed me with that foul odor you have.' I put a smug smile on my face and drove my other blade within its neck. I knew it wouldn't do me any good, but I was just stalling.

At least, so I thought. I hadn't realized that Maka and the group of demigods that were with her were starting to attack as well.

"Hey! What are you guys doing I told you to get out of here!"

"Sorry Kid but we can't leave you behind just yet!" Kilik shouted back.

The monster shook me off and I rolled across the ground to a stand. Maka and the others were irritating the creature. They had no idea what they were messing with at the moment.

Before I went to help them, a particular group caught my attention. They were walking among the vegetation in attempt to not be seen but it wasn't necessarily working. I quickly recognized the face of the one who saw me first. He was the same one who gave me a funny look after the skirmish.

"Romans."

I glanced back at the others, they were terrorizing the creature with a little thing called Greek improvisation. Kilik had mini robots made out of sticks and leaves and who knows what else, flying around and pelting the animal with rocks. Others were throwing whatever they found and Maka was slashing at its feet.

Since I figured they had everything under control, I made my way toward the rogue group of Romans. If they honestly thought they could get away so easily...

"Soul! They caught onto us!"

The white haired one looked back at me with fear.

"Run!"

I sighed and walked off after them. After all, Stein's traps would get to then within a matter of seconds.

Once they were each hanging upside down from a tree over a river of mini man-eating plants, I spoke to them.

"So. How exactly were you able to bring that creature to my fort?"

The white haired one gave me a dirty look. "Please, as if we did it intentionally. That thing was after us and we ran away from it. It won't leave me alone."

I rose a brow. "It won't leave you, alone?"

"The hound seemed interested in him instead of us." A dark haired girl spoke.

At that very moment, the hellhound bursted from behind me and knocked me off my feet. I looked back and saw Maka riding on the top of it, trying to bring it down with her sword.

The hound stood and eyed the roman boy that I had spoken with.

'Othrus what do you want with him?' I questioned the demon.

'None of your concern. Now enough with this foolishness of you mortals.'

I grit my teeth as he made his stance. I knew that position. It was the howl stance. When hellhounds howl, they either put everyone that hears it to sleep, or even death occurs.

"Maka jump off now! I used my full strength and spread my arms out, creating a massive crack directly beneath its feet. The monster fell in until only his head was sticking out.

Maka and the others watched in disarray. The creature snarled and trashed in struggle. He eyed me with vile eyes that sent a shiver down my spine.

Before I knew it, he fled into the shadows.

"Where did he go?"

"He disappeared."

I enclosed the ground once again. "He shadow traveled. It's a type of teleportation given to children of the underworld."

Maka stood up and faced me. Her expression became concerned. "Are you alright? You look exhausted."

"I'm fine don't worry. It's just been a while since I've used my powers to a greater extent."

"So we won! Victory to us!" Kilik shouted in joy.

I smiled as everyone else pitched in.

"Uhm I don't mean to interrupt your little victory thing here but, could we go now?"

I turned and faced the Romans that still hung from the tree a few feet away. "No. You're not going anywhere." I gave them a stern expression. "Spartoi, we're taking these Romans into our custody."

The group of five bellowed in anger but I simply walked away as Kilik and a few others began to tie them down.

Maka seemed frustrated as I walked passed her. Her attention was set on the Romans. I halted and spoke with my back to her. "They're the enemy Maka. I cannot let them go without getting information out of them."

I waited for a response that never came. I looked back and saw the Romans tied down and the Greeks carrying them like rag dolls. With this catch, I wouldn't have to waste time infiltrating their fort. Things just turned around for me now.

* * *

_**Ok so I took like, a month and a half to update...Sorry, sorry, sorry. I just got caught up in my other story, but since that story is almost finished, I'll be back on full attention with this one. Sorry for the wait everyone. **_


	11. Chapter 11: Soul- Unwanted Ties

**Soul POV**

Ok I'll admit, being chained to a giant tree surrounded by enemy demigods wasn't the worst situation I've been in. But it was definitely the most embarrassing. Liz, Patti, Tsubaki, and I had no way of escaping the Greeks even if we did manage to pry ourselves free. We were surrounded left and right by armed Greeks and now the son of Pluto, er, Hades was making his way toward us with some old looking dude with stitches all over himself. We were officially doomed.

That Hades dude gave me the creeps, with his dark skull decorated clothing and gloomy gaze he always seemed to have on. I'm not sure if it was the fact that he was basically darkness and me being a son of the sun god made me light. But I sure couldn't get along with him even if I tried.

"So these are the intruders eh?" The guy with stitch-like patterns on himself spoke.

I kept my cool and tried not to let anxiety get to me. We were Romans, tough as nails, conquerors of war. There was no way we would show fear.

Then I heard Liz scream at the top of her lungs as the death dude walked closer. "Ah! Ok. We'll do what you want. Just please don't drag us to the underworld you freak!"

I instantly dropped in disappointment.

The guy just rose an eyebrow and spoke. "So who would be considered the leader of this group?"

I was instantly brought into the spotlight as the three girls eyed me. They might as well put up a huge glowing sign with Soul Evans in glowing lights on it.

"That'd be me I guess." I faced the Greeks indifferently. Honestly the most they could do is take us hostage and use us to get to Ox. And if that happened then all we had to do was hope that the Greeks would show that guy a lesson.

"In that case, why were you around our fort?"

I narrowed my gaze. "I told you that stupid hound was after me. We all ran and it chased us here."

The stitched up freak whispered something in death boy's ear. He nodded. "I accept the fact that the hellhound was after you. But on the contrary, you were spotted here in the skirmish that happened just last week."

"And? It wasn't my idea to fight you guys. It was our stupid leader."

Death boy faced me with a bothered look. "This leader of yours, what does he want with us?" He asked.

"Heck if I know. We just follow his stupid orders."

At that moment a girl walked and stood next to death boy. It was her, the green eyed one. The one that I couldn't get out of my mind for the past week. She faced me, I could've sworn I felt some sort of jolt that hit me before she averted her gaze.

Death boy folded his arms and stood directly in front of me. "Rebel demigods. Well either way you're now under our jurisdiction."

I flared out at him. "Why! What good will that do you?"

"How about we make a deal then." He bore golden eyes into me. "Do you know how to find Apollo?"

I dropped in confusion. Why would he be asking for Apollo? What did he have to do with anything? "Why do you want Apollo?"

"For reasons that don't concern you. Apollo is going to pay for what he's done."

I growled. "What are you talking about? Don't you dare think that your death hands can get anywhere near my father!"

The vile smirk that lit death boy's face caught me off guard. And it occurred to me that I fell straight into his trap. He wanted me to admit my heritage to Apollo.

"In that case, then I'm closer to my next step. Thank you for your cooperation."

"What do you want?" I threatened.

"I made a deal with your father. That is all I will say." He turned his back on me. "Black*Star, Kilik. I want you to take the white haired one into the library and isolate him. I'll arrive there shortly."

"Wait what! What do you want from me?!" I struggled through the chains but nothing worked. Two demigods walked over to me and I cursed as they took hold of me and dragged me who knows where.

"Let go! Dammit!" Aside from my growls and shouts, I could hear the Tsubaki and Liz shouting for me. Whatever was in the mind of that damned death guy wasn't cool at all. What was he trying to get from me?

I finally stopped struggling and took sight of the Greek's fort. To be honest, it was way better than ours. They had tree houses for homes! I mean, it's pretty cool if ya ask me.

I was taken forward toward some sort of storage looking area. There were sheds most likely for weapon storage. Farther back sat two old looking houses. The blue haired boy pried open the door of the left one and I was carried in against my will. The whole inside was solemnly bigger than how it looked on the outside. It seemed like a whole castle of books and doors all around. I guessed some sort of Greek magic was behind this.

"Well I guess you're gonna have go sit put until our leader comes."

I rubbed my head after being effortlessly dropped onto a chair. "That dudes your leader? Seems pretty dull if you ask me."

"He can be a little moody at times but you learn to live with it. So considering I'm the friendliest person you'll meet here." The guy held out his hand to greet me. "I'm Kilik."

I returned the favor. "Soul."

"Soul? Never heard anyone with that name before." Kilik rubbed the back of his head.

"Eh it's a pretty cool name. But mines better." The blue haired guy sat next to Kilik with a huge grin on his face. "After all, Black*Star stands for pure awesomeness!"

"Uhh, no. No it doesn't." Kilik argued.

"Shut up bro, no one asked you!"

"Black*Star. Not bad." I said. These guys didn't seem so bad now. They seemed like the type I could hang with. You know, if we weren't sworn enemies.

I peered around the room and noted everything within. All sorts of old antiques decorated the walls. Old statues of armor and weapons, Greek columns lined the other doorways. There were these strange green fires lighting the torches along this main room.

"Enjoying the view?"

I turned and faced Kilik. "Yeah. It's pretty cool, though I'm not a book person."

He didn't say anything back. And I supposed it was safe to stand up and take a stroll around. Neither of the Greeks did anything but watch. So I peered my way through some aisles of book shelves and tried to read some of the covers. Greek was not my forte, but it seemed familiar for some reason. I felt like I could read it with ease, and it scared me to know that I actually understood what some of these things said.

I was shaken from my small freak out when I heard the doors open. Death boy walked in along with that girl by his side. I toughened it out and just leaned against a shelf like I didn't care. There was no way this guy was getting anything out of me. No way, not at all.

"I thought you two were keeping an eye on him?"

"We are. He's just taking a little tour around. Is that a bad thing?"

Death boy cocked an eyebrow at the two Greeks. His shoulders seemed to drop, probably in disappointment. I would know because I do it all the time.

He faced me." You, come take your seat. Black*Star and Kilik, you are dismissed. Go keep an eye on the other Romans."

I narrowed my gaze and made my way to the chair, all while facing the girl. She looked just as desperate as I felt. Maybe she felt that resonance as well. I don't recall ever meeting her before, but my head tells me otherwise. Just as I was about to avert my gaze from her, my head decided to erupt like a volcano and I fell to the floor in pain. I get severe headaches but this, this was like the gods all teamed up to punish one poor little bastard...that bastard being me.

I could barely hear the other's voices as I was holding my head in agony.

"Kid what happened to him?!"

"I'm not sure."

Someone knelt down and turned me over. All I saw was the blurred figure of death boy, and then I froze.

No...Not now.

My vision felt more realistic than ever.

The room dragged me through a mysterious door. I was floating until I felt myself hit the floor. The area was like a tunnel of cracked bricks covered in moss and roots. Some sort of darkness lingered the tunnel, the same darkness I always felt in my visions but ten times stronger. I suddenly felt my chest lock and I struggled to breath. It was claustrophobic being surrounded by all these dark tunnels. I needed some sort of light, anything. I guess that was a drawback for a son of Apollo. I tried my best to keep calm, and that voice approached me. That hooded figure appeared at the end of the tunnel. She seemed to face me but I couldn't tell with the hood masking her face in shadows.  
_  
__"Come my oracle. This world shall be consumed in the sun that you'll bring. The sun of madness."_

I shot forward and smacked my face into something.

"My nose!" Great first my head now my nose. This is so not cool.

"Your nose? My forehead!"

I looked and saw death boy holding his head in pain. Despite my probably bleeding nose, I couldn't hold in my thoughts and muttered aloud. "She called me...oracle...no I...I can't be. I won't be."

I stopped as I noticed the girl studying me with curiosity. I looked at her and examined her features fully. Deep green eyes along with caramel brown hair. Skin so smooth and bright...lips so soft and-

"Are you alright?" She asked.

I shook my awkward away. "I think so."

"You sure? I mean, you just froze in shock for a few minutes."

I widened my eyes. "Minutes? It felt like seconds."

Death boy finally stopped rubbing his head and spoke. "No. It was exactly six minutes and eight seconds. It should've been eight minutes for that matter but, anyway, what was that? People don't normally freeze like that."

I faced down at the floor in thought. To be honest I wasn't sure what to do at this moment. That vision felt so realistic. She called me that word, that word that I never liked. Sure, maybe having primary Deja Vu wasn't something all people went through but that didn't mean anything.

Death boy sighed and faced me. "Was it a vision?"

I narrowed my gaze and looked away. If this guy was collaborating with my father then I knew exactly what he wanted. Prophecy... It enraged to think that I could be a subject to the gods. Predicting the wrongs that were coming to the world was not worth the immortality. Besides, why do we need someone to predict the future? Obviously the gods and mortals alike were in a world that kept getting worse. Nobody needed a "fortune teller" to point it out.

"Look son of Apollo-

"My name is Soul." I cut him off with my annoyed tone.

"Listen Soul. I need you to answer my question. Do you experience visions?"

I kept quiet and locked eyes with him in silence. He grew annoyed that I wouldn't answer, and a sudden darkness clouded his eyes. "This is a matter of importance. Answer the question."

I folded my arms and dropped a sigh. "Maybe. What does it matter to you?"

"It matters a lot. Your father told me to find you in order to hear the next pr-

"Shut it!" I didn't mean to have such an outburst, I could go without angering this Greek son of Hades. But I didn't need him telling me what I didn't want to hear.

The girl didn't seemed startled but instead looked at me as if in search of answers. Death boy broke it and cleared his throat.

"I hope you understand that you will not leave this room until you answer my questions."

I snorted and put a smile on my face. "Fine by me. It's nice to have some peace and quiet for once." I'm sure the two of them were irritated by my attitude, but that was my specialty.

* * *

_**Ok. Ok. I have been terrible with updating this story and I am legitly sorry to all of you. But I am now back on it and am already writing the next couple of chapters, so expect frequent updates! And if I don't, I give you my permission to PM me and yell at me to update...**_

_**I also wanna clear up this aspect real quick. I have gotten some questions as to why I gave certain godly parents to certain characters. Such as Soul-Apollo and Maka-Zeus. I did not choose everyone's parent at random, actually I thought long about it and so each character and their parental characteristics have a certain impact to the plot.**_


	12. Chapter 12: Maka- Start Of My True Path

**Maka POV**

Kid was flustered by this Soul guy's attitude. Kid had said that he needed to find this son of Apollo in order to hear the prophecy. I was supposed to be a subject to the prophecy. And so, if I was, I guessed that my life was going to get even more complicated. It was a fearful thought. But something told me that I was a subject to the prophecy, mainly due to the fact that my dreams had been crazy twists and turns for the past couple of days.

Kid shuffled to a stand and adjusted his overcoat. Soul just laid on the floor like a Cali guy who had all the time in the world. Speaking of which, this Soul person also had something to do with me. In some way it was a gut feeling. It was like a jolt of electricity whenever I faced him. But I don't remember meeting him. It was driving me absolutely crazy!

I sighed and looked up at Kid. His expression was solemn and tired. I knit my eyebrows down at Soul and began my turn. "Well since you're too stubborn to answer Kid's questions, will you at least explain to me why you're so familiar?"

Soul opened one eye to peek at me. He sat up with eyes glaring straight at me. "I wish I could, but we're kinda on the same boat here."

From the corner of my eye I could see that Kid gawked onto both of us in suspicion. Since he seemed to be the most knowledgeable one here, I hoped that he could find some answers to this paradox.

"So you feel the same connection to me as well?" I asked.

Soul nodded in desperation.

"Wait. Wait. You two feel a connection to each other?" Kid finally asked.

Both Soul and I looked over at the gloomy teenager. The way Kid set his expression sent a shiver down my spine. He let out an exasperated breath and shot his head toward the white haired Roman. "Look I'm not going to ask again, do you see visions?"

I felt that dark presence come off of him with a strong burst. It was almost as if he used that to intimidate the hell outta people. Soul seemed to feel it too, as he shifted back with fearful eyes.

He faced away from us and took a breath. "Yes...Alright yes. I have visions. I've had them for as long as I can remember and they drive me crazy. You happy now?"

"What have you seen?"

Soul faced Kid with a nasty look. It was probably a touchy subject for the guy and Kid was pushing it to his limit.

"Soul we need to know. Whether you are the next Oracle or not, we need to know what you have seen." Kid spoke.

"Say Oracle again death boy." Soul threatened.

Kid folded his arms and waited for Soul to cooperate.

Soul sighed. "Every vision is connected. There's this dark feel to them, something menacing and embracing. Then I hear a voice of a woman. She always tells me to come, to go to her like I'm some object of praise."

"Have you seen what she looks like?" Kid's eyes seemed to glow. I couldn't tell if he was scared or angry or what.

I, who had no idea what was going on, just sat as the two boys exchanged annoyance and irritation.

"She's always hooded. But her voice is mysterious and pulsing. Like...like a snake."

At that, Kid almost jumped out of his own skin, which would've been ironic for a child of Hades. He clenched his fists and paced around anxiously. Soul eyed me in confusion and I returned with a shrug. I could hear the gloomy demigod mumble to himself aggressively.

He quickly turned to face us again. "Soul when you see her, what are the surroundings like?"

"I always see some sort of underground structure. Just now there was some old tunnels and such."

Kid flustered. "Damn...damn..."

"Oi, you alright? You look like you just saw death. Oh wait." Soul snorted at his terribly made pun.

Kid didn't seem to notice and instead put a hand to his chin mumbling to himself. He faced me. "Maka stay here with the Roman. I'll be back shortly."

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I need to make a call. I'll be back. If he tries to get away just use your lightning."

Kid paced straight out of the place, and for the first moment I actually took notice of where I was at. This library was huge! It was like those libraries you see in those cheesy lovey-dovey princess movies. I was so anxious to go look around, and then I remembered the mysterious Roman that was raising an eyebrow at me.

I ran a hand through my hair awkwardly. "Uhm, so what now?"

He looked around probably thinking of what to say. It was pretty awkward now that it was just the two of us. I look around nervously at the atmosphere around me. It was a pretty gloomy room for a library. Yes it was tranquil and peaceful but at the same time it was obscure.

I could notice those maroon eyes staring at me. He didn't bother averting his gaze even though I caught him staring.

"I just don't know what it is. I feel like I'm supposed to know you. But something is getting in the way."

I faced down not knowing what to respond. It was weird talking to someone you've never met before about how much you feel a connection to them. I figured that we should at least become acquainted before anything.

"You wanna go check out the library?" I asked as awkwardly as I could.

The look on the guy's face wasn't very enthusiastic but he shrugged and stood from the floor. We walked around a few aisles. Most of these books were historical Greek tomes. I skimmed a few books but nothing interesting caught me. Then I saw the Roman eyeing the far side of the room. To be precise, I honestly wasn't sure how this place was so big. The outside looked like any old house you'd see in the middle of nowhere. But the inside spoke otherwise with the various doors that led to other rooms. Greek Ionian columns lined the entrance of the room Soul was facing with some strange green fires lighting the torches. For some reason I felt like I needed to approach. So I did and I could hear his footsteps slowly following.

I walked passed the pillars and entered the room. It was dimly lit, the only light being the green fires that cascaded around. Statues decorated the far right of the room. I guessed they were famous Greek heroes. I glanced around taking note of everything in the room. It felt so ancient and ambient, like some sort of sacred tomb. I turned behind to talk to Soul when I noticed he was gone. I looked around quickly and saw him standing in the dead center. There was a pedestal with a book sitting on it.

Now I've seen enough movies to know where this is going. Either we touch the book and some sort of trap would go off, or we switch bodies this and that. Or if we got lucky, the book would just so happen to be prohibited property and Kid would walk in just in time to see us reading it...we all know where it goes from there.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you." I spoke from across the room.

"Sun and sky."

I finally walked over to Soul and heard him mumbling. "What about the sun and sky?"

He shook as if he was lost in a daze and just came back. He hardened his expression. "This says Sun and Sky."

I peered over to where he pointed. The page was old and aged with a yellow tint. But the writing was visible. It was Greek of course but what I read was something entirely different from what Soul said. It read immortal and death. Wait a minute, how could Soul even read this, it's Greek.

"Did you read it yet?"

I faced him. "It says immortal and death, not sun and sky."

He looked at me like I was crazy which in sense I probably was. My life hadn't been the most "human" these last few months.

"How did you get that out of sun and sky?"

I decided to argue. "First, how can you even read Greek? You're Roman aren't you?"

He rubbed the back of his head and faced opposite of me. I sensed a hint of hesitation in him. "I don't know honestly." He returned, glaring at me. "W-What's your name?"

I was caught off guard but then again I never did introduce myself. "Maka."

He repeated my name in a whisper. He was quite the mysterious one. Lush white hair with deep maroon eyes weren't a detail so easy to avoid. The way he drooped those eyes with a secure frown made him more intriguing in a way. For a son of a cheery, happy god like Apollo, Soul was the complete opposite.

I looked away and shifted toward the book once again. I put my hand on the page and lifted the book with my left in order to see the cover. It was mangled but I could make out the word Eibon. Eibon...I turned back over to the page I was on and slowly skipped through the pages looking for anything intriguing. The last bunch of pages caught my attention. Something called The Forbidden Presence. I skimmed through in order to figure out what it was about. It was a creature from the underworld described as sinister and putrid, responsible for bringing an evil called madness to this world.

I kept skimming through. My mind just needed to take this in even though it was working against my own will. I could hear Soul mumbling something but I was too lost to listen.

The creature brought Greek, Roman, and human all to devour each other. Souls of all kinds were corrupted and lost to evil. It was the very embodiment of terror. And its name was A-

A pale hand slammed down on the page and caused me to shoot back into focus. "Ahem."

I froze. He just had to show up at this time didn't he? "Kid, what's up?" I played cool.

I dropped the smile on my face instantly. I could tell that he was doing his best to not have an outburst but he was disturbed and holding in a lot of emotion. He moved me away from the book and closed it. "Please, leave this room. We have things to do."

Soul and I made our way out. I could sense that dark aura as we passed Kid. I knew that book was forbidden property…

* * *

Kid led us back to the campfire area. The other members of Soul's gang were still tied to the tree. Soul kept a stern expression. I suppose he was smart enough to not make another smart comeback to the son of Hades.

"So what happened Kid? Is everything alright?"

He didn't turn to face me but at least he replied. "I'm sorry for a sudden shift in plans. But we have an urgent matter to take care of." Kid faced Soul. "You are a sworn enemy to this group. But, I am forced to merge with you for the time being."

"What are you talking about?" Soul questioned.

Kid took a breath. "You will accompany me on an urgent quest."

Soul broke in before Kid could say anything else. "What? No there's no way I'm working with you. I'm taking my group and getting the hell outta here."

"You know Roman I wish that were the case." Kid replied eagerly. "But unless we accomplish this task things are going to get very ugly."

Soul grit his teeth at the demigod most likely wanting to get a good jab to the chin. Though I knew exactly what that urge felt like, I wouldn't be standing here if I would've went through with it.

I made a hasty decision but I had to step in. "Kid, what's going on?"

"I must take care of an enemy before anything bad happens."

"So why only take Soul?"

"Because I...Look what does it matter? This doesn't concern you. You're the leader until I come back."

"Wait bro." Soul stepped in and jab a finger to Kid's chest. "I am not going with you anywhere! Don't you dare think that you can just drag me with you to, wherever you're going!"

"Vegas." Kid replied indifferently.

So dropped his expression. "What?"

"We're going to Las Vegas."

Before anyone else could say anything I instantly blurted at Kid. "I'm going!" He looked at me kind of startled. I did shout pretty loud. "I have to go. Please?"

Vegas. I needed to. I had to see my family again. My mom, she was probably worried sick about me. I needed to go and Kid wasn't telling me otherwise.

"Maka you can't-

"And why not?" I yelled back.

Kid tried to speak but nothing came out. He had no reason to keep me here. Stein could take care of everyone while the two of us were gone so there was no problem there.

Soul interrupted our argument.

"Besides, like I said. There ain't no way I'm working with the likes of you anyway. So there's really no reason for you two to get all worked up here."

"Ok listen here Roman. If you do not cooperate, this whole world will be in disarray. Life and death lies in your visions. So if you wish to see Greek, roman, and human all crumble, then by all means...refuse."

Soul widened his eyes and he dropped his head down in defeat. "If you get to take her, then I get to take my team." Soul argued.

"That would be too risky. It's easy enough for monsters to snuff out one demigod in the city but a whole group will expand that beyond safety."

Soul stood careless, folding his arms and waiting for Kid to accept his request.

Kid sighed and took a look around for a moment. He bit his lip and dropped in defeat. "Alright. If that'll get you to cooperate. In that case then I'll also take Black*Star and Kilik."

I could see the two exact demigods lift their heads up in question. Both of them stood up and cheered. "Yeah! We haven't had a good quest in ages!"

Kid looked back over at me. "I'm sure you're wondering what's going on exactly. I'll explain shortly. For now just get ready. We leave by sun down."

To be honest, I couldn't believe it was so easy to convince Kid. But the deal was made. Las Vegas, here I come!

* * *

_**Phew, Chapter 12. This story has been mostly build up to this point. But now things are starting to rise up into action. Sorry if the story has been roughly written and rushed or confusing, it was definitely a risky decision for me to write this in first person. But things are starting to heat up, so I hope I can keep you guys hooked from here on out. **_

_**~DeathEzio**_


	13. Chapter 13: Kid- Apollo's Quest

_**Kid POV**_

So perhaps things ended up rather...different than expected. To sum everything up and away from confusion, basically, the future of this world lies on Soul. Whether the son of Apollo accepts it or not, he is the precedent of the Oracle, meaning that he will be the next deity of Apollo. Or if he gets lucky, he'll be temporary. But for now, the balance of good and evil lies on him and his visions.

The woman he described is not an enemy to be taken lightly. She is sinister and damn vile. To think that she would arise in a time like this. But it makes sense that she would. The Roman said that she calls out to him in his visions. She must've been the one to send the hellhound Othrus. Why would that be so?

Then there's the connection that Soul and Maka feel for each other. That could mean that Maka and the Roman are subjects of the prophecy.  
In that case then Soul must hurry and spill it out.

I just finished elaborating the plan to Stein. He was in charge while my team was gone.

"Kid we're all ready to go. Are you ready?"

I straightened up and glanced toward Maka. She was dressed with some light armor and had a normal sword attached to her belt.

"You're going to need something more than that." I spoke eyeing toward the sword.

"Well what do you want me to use, a battle axe?" She exaggerated.

I chuckled. "No. But perhaps a sword that can do that amount of damage. There are certain weapons we demigods use for battle. They are called celestial bronze weapons, made specifically for battling monsters of all types."

She widened her green eyes and took a look at her normal, scratched and dented sword. "Where can I find one of these, cestial bronze swords?"

"Celestial." I corrected. "And just take this one." I sprouted my hand toward the floor and caused a loom of black smoke. "Deimos*****." I spoke, and a sword sprouted out from the cloud and into my hand.

"Your powers are really handy aren't they?"

I cleared my throat. "Yes. I can be quite unpredictable. Anyway here you are." I handed her the newly summoned celestial sword.

"Deimos." She spoke as she examined it.

I nodded. "Yes. That was Stein's sword at a time. It is adaptable to your wavelength. That's how celestial bronze works. The stronger your soul, the stronger your attacks."

She sprouted a confident smirk on her face and swung it a few times. I decided to get going before she swung down my whole cabin.

We met with Black*Star, Kilik, and the Romans. Soul's group had their attention fully set on me, studying my gloomy and dark appearance perhaps. I have such a way with people.

Soul stepped out from his group. "Ahem. So since we're gonna be working together, we should probably introduce ourselves properly. This is my team, we call ourselves the Eaters. Why you may ask, I really don't know. We just call ourselves that for cool purposes. And starting from here." He gestured toward his group. "Tsubaki, Liz, and Patti."

"Alright." Kilik cheered. "Eaters, we are Spartoi. I'm Kilik-

"And I'm the mighty Black*Star!"

Kilik paused for a moment and continued. "And these two well." He gestured to me.

"I'm the leader of this group, go ahead and just call me Kid."

"Kid? I think I like death boy better." Soul teased. I gave him a sly look to threaten him which worked pretty well.

"And I'm Maka, the new girl pretty much."

Stein approached from behind and took a look at the teams. He nodded at me, meaning it was alright for us to take our leave.

"Alright. Spartoi execution team, Eaters, let's go onward!"

* * *

This. Was. Torture.

It had only been ten minutes and already, a series of yelling and threats had commenced. I just had to bring Black*Star didn't I...

"Will all you just shut your mouths and be quiet!" I yelled out.

"Tell that stupid ninja of yours to shut up about his apparent "awesomeness." The tall dark haired Roman Tsubaki groaned.

"Apparent? Hah! There is nothing apparent about me! I'm the badass of all Greece. Nothing can ever measure up to-

I had about enough and turned to smack the obnoxious idiot atop the head. It turns out that Maka had beat me to it though.

"Maka Chop!"

Note to self, Maka can apparently summon books from out of nowhere, and if she has one, don't do anything stupid.

Kilik ended up dragging the idiot as we continued walking. Things were calm now and Soul along with his team were still rather uncomfortable about this. It was just about time that Maka spoke up.

"So Kid, what is going on exactly?"

I took a moment to phrase things short and to the point. "Soul's visions are leading him to a vile enemy that must be defeated. Otherwise, this world may be consumed in evil."

"So what about the prophecy?"

I could see the look of anger that Soul put on as Maka said the word. The poor guy was blessed with a burden, but he needed to accept himself at this point.

"Well, until Soul has an episode and speaks to us in a strange voice while sprouting out green smoke, the prophecy is yet to be heard."

"What makes you think I am the so called Oracle death boy?"

I sighed. "Well you have visions about things that are going on in the present. You feel some sort of connection to Maka. Maka isn't supposed to be here for that matter and well, your wavelength is hard to read."

"Wavelength?" The white headed roman questioned.

"Yes. It's something that you Romans have yet to understand."

"Is it just another trait you inherit from our good ol godly parents?" Soul spoke sarcastically. "Ya know cus you Greeks get the special treatment from the gods instead of us."

I didn't answer and instead kept leading us forward. I hated to agree with the Roman but he had a point. Olympus treated their Roman spawned children unfairly due to that fact that the Roman reign was over and erased. Having gone back to their ancient roots of Greece, Greek demigods have much more "attention" from Olympus rather than Romans. Despite the hundreds of attempts to balance each root out in the past, somehow the rivalry between Greek and Roman always prevailed. Like I said, even the gods can be unfair...

"So how long til we get to Vegas?" I heard Maka ask from behind.

"Hoping that we don't get caught up in any skirmishes, hopefully by three days. However, wait no. That won't work."

"What won't work?" Soul asked.

"I do have a form of teleportation called shadow travel. I can use the shadows to-

"No! No. No. No. I'm already forced to work with you but don't you dare drag me into the shadows!"

I put a smirk on my face. "What? The son of light can't handle the underworld?"

He replied back with a threatening look, to which I just chuckled and gazed forward. So far nothing but forest engulfed us. It would be long before desert took over. I could take the wait, the open sun isn't my thing. Speaking of which, I still had yet to know what Soul's team was capable of. "If you don't mind me asking, who exactly am I working with here? Who are your Roman parents?"

"Well you know my dad is Apollo so I'm settled." Soul lazily said.

"Ooh! Me and sis are daughters of Mercury! He's a cool god." The youngest innocent looking one cheered aloud.

If she did that to answer every question, pretty soon I was going to be deaf.

"Yeah, Patti and I are spawns of Mercury. Nothin special."

I eyed the two blondes. "You two are sisters?"

"Mhm. Sis and I are surely sisters. Or I wouldn't call her sis anymore. That would be weird."

Soul tapped my shoulder and whispered into my ear. "Don't judge the innocent looking one, she can literally rip an arm off of ya."

I decided not to question it. "Alright so two daughters of, Hermes in our case. Patti and?"

"Liz." The older one spoke.

"And I'm Tsubaki. Daughter of Venus. I'll most likely be the most resourceful one out of us four." She spoke with a sense of disappointment instead of confidence, which made me take her word for it.

"What about you guys?"

"Yeah! Who's your Mommy's and daddy's?"

"Well as you already might've guessed, my father is Hades. In your case, Pluto."

"Ooh. Do you have cool powers like summoning the dead in order to feed on your victims' souls and devour them into the depths of the underworld?!"

I as well as everyone else turned to face Patti in fear and shock. I'm a child of the underworld. I've seen despair and desolation. But this...this was something else. She was an innocent sweet looking girl with the mind of a psychotic. Now I understood what Soul had told me just a moment ago.

"Uhm. I suppose?" I wasn't sure how to respond really. "Uhm. Maka you take over."

"Eh? Why do you gotta put me in the spotlight?"

I didn't answer and could hear her sigh.

"Well. I'm Maka and my father is Zeus."

I could see Soul eye her. I couldn't read the expression on his face though.

"Zeus? Who's Zeus sis?" Patti innocently spoke. That girl was going to be my exception to creeping me out, and that was saying something. Creeping people out was supposed to be my job but now it seemed like competition was arising.

"He's our equivalent to uh...Tsubaki?"

"He's Jupiter." Tsubaki answered.

"Oh you mean like Ox? Ok I see now." Patti spoke.

I halted myself, causing Maka to run into me from behind and Kilik to run into her. "Who's Ox?"

"Ox is our leader. He's really stupid and annoying but we have to deal with him."

I clenched my teeth. "What do you mean he's a son of Jupiter?"

The Romans exchanged looks until they were all gawking down at Soul to answer. He grunted but faced me. "He's the son of Jupiter. Is there a problem with that?"

I glanced over at Maka who faced me with confusion. "I thought you said no children of Zeus or-

"I know. Just hold on one minute." I interrupted.

"What is Maka talking about?" Soul crossed his arms at me.

"The reason why that leader of yours concerns me is because there isn't supposed to be any children of Zeus, Poseidon, or Hades in this era."

"What does that make of you two?" Tsubaki asked.

"I was an exception."

"How so?" She gawked down on me with suspicion.

"I...just was." I faced away from her. She was a child of Venus, she could get any information out of me using charm speak. I didn't need that right now.

"Anyway I'm not the one who matters. It's Maka. This is why I need to know the prophecy." I abruptly snapped my head toward Soul. "Because she is a spawn of Zeus and Zeus has claimed her. Zeus has done this for a reason and the fact the two of you feel some sort of connection ties everything together."

I adjusted my overcoat and took a look at the sky. "And Soul, we've all noticed that the sun hasn't shown its face in a great period of time. You should know what that means."

Nobody bothered saying another word.

By evening, I had arranged that we camp out and get rest. We had to be a good thirty miles away from the fort by this time. So far, so good. My only worry was about approaching the city. There were eight of us. That is far more than needed for monsters to sniff us out. I needed a good plan before even thinking of setting foot in Vegas. But with the various obstacles within the city, I need to make sure that neither us will be killed.

Everyone dozed off and occupied themselves by either sleeping or conversing. Kilik and Black*Star seemed to have a good bond going on with Soul and Tsubaki. Liz and Patti were dozing off and Maka…Where is she?

I looked around and caught her sitting near a small pond.

Welp, it wouldn't hurt to make sure she's alright. "May I sit down?"

She looked up and nodded. She was calm as always, never showing any hint of what she truly felt. I sat and joined her side. I looked down at the pond and was surprised that it was crystal clear.

"Hey Kid?"

My gaze shifted toward the green-eyed girl. "Yes?"

"It's dangerous to step into a big city isn't it?"

"Yes. It's a risky choice for even one demigod. But now we're eight, and the two of us are children of higher blood. For now we'll have to go with it. Once we reach the city, I'll see what I can do to keep us safe."

"That doesn't sound too assuring. Knowing you, wouldn't you have some friend that can help us out or something?"

I giggled at Maka's enthusiasm. We've only known each other for a short while and she already knows me so well. "I wish I could say that, but unfortunately I don't."

She sighed and I noticed that she was frustrated. I took a moment to think of what to say. "So why did you want to go to Vegas so badly anyway?"

She sat up and inhaled a shaky breath. "Because that's where I live. Where I lived before all this happened. My family is there and I just want to see them…before something bad happens."

I didn't respond and was actually feeling a little bad for her. It was a rough life for a half-blood, leaving a family isn't easy for anyone. Though I couldn't say I knew what it felt like, I knew it wasn't an easy aspect to let go. "I understand."

I couldn't think of anything else to say and silently beat myself down in my mind.

"Anyway that's not the important part. This enemy that you're talking about, is she the one from Soul's visions?"

Geez, sometimes I wish Maka was as dumbed down as Black*Star. But knowing her tendencies as a daughter of Zeus, she always had to know what was going on.

"I suppose I can't say that you're wrong. She has been around since the beginning of the beginning. She's been killed and resurrected over the millennia and now she's back. But this time I know that she is ready to do some damage to Olympus."

"Who is she?" Maka's eyes bore into mine with question. I took a breath and exhaled.

"Medusa."

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun DUN! ...****Ok I swear, this is the last build up chapter. I promise, the next chapter shall be more anticipating.**

***Deimos*- Fear. **

_**Responses: **_

_**Sara Lovelymusic- Don't worry, they're a group of eight awesome demigods, they can survive within the big city...or maybe not. We'll find out shortly. **_

_**QuantamTheory- Glad to know that you're always loving my stories. You are truly amazing. As far as the all the demigods learning to work together, we'll just see how that goes ;) **_

_**WeightlessWriter- Whoo! It's great seeing your review on this story :) And I'm glad to hear that you love it. I have a lot planned regarding Kid and Soul. They're gonna have a good rivalry going on that I hope everyone will enjoy. **_


	14. Chapter 14: Soul- Foxes and Death Diving

_**Soul POV**_

Sleepless nights were always the worst. What made this one worse was waking up every second to either Patti's kicking or Tsubaki's snoring (she says she doesn't snore but I think otherwise).

Being the first to wake up, it was a little weird to see the faces of those who I had just met. In a way it was actually kinda cool to be around these Greeks. Kilik and Black*Star were bro material and we all seemed to bond within one day.

Once everyone was up and awake, Kid had decided to get going as fast as possible. We ended up in a thick forest after only minutes of walking but something didn't feel right. I looked around to make sure no one was following us. Nothing was in sight so I figured I was just being anxious. But then death boy stopped and I ran into him.

"You know, you could warn someone before you abruptly stop right in front of them."

He didn't answer and instead scanned his eyes around.

"Hey get your ass moving! It's getting crowded over here." Patti yelled from behind. Sheesh this girl needed to know when to keep quiet sometimes.

Kid cleared his throat and began walking again. Now I'm getting paranoid. This forest feels odd and death boy over here just scanned the area but said no word at all.

"Hey is everything alright?" I forced myself to ask.

"For the time being."

I knit my eye brows. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that we may run into trouble. It is a forest after all. Several enemies lurk around here."

"Like that stupid goblin thing that attacked me?" Maka added, though I had no idea what she was talking and I don't think I wanted to.

"Yes. So everyone keep alert, you are only as safe as the demigod near you."

I didn't bother saying anything in return. Kid made a point, we had to keep focus and make sure that neither of us gets eaten by anything.

"Uh. You guys, what is that?" Liz spoke.

I turned toward where she pointed but saw nothing. "What are you talking about?"

"I just saw something. It was just there, I swear." She furrowed her gaze and dropped her hand back to her side.

Judging by her face I would've said that she was having another suspicion like always, but considering this forest felt uneasy I decided to believe her. "Maybe we should stop and make sure we're not being followed." I suggested.

"That isn't necessary. I assure you that we are safe." Kid argued.

"How can you be sure?"

He sighed like always and just kept quiet. Geez if this guy is always like this then pretty soon there's gonna be some very colorful language spilling from my tongue.

"Kid I think Soul's right. We should stop." Maka confronted him. Thank Olympus she was on my side.

Kid gawked down on her sternly, but his eyes suddenly widened and he turned his head. We all followed his gaze and well...you know where it goes from there.

"Death boy, what the hell is that!" I panicked. I've seen a couple foxes in my life and they were pretty cool. But this guy was huge! I think there should be a limit on how gigantic normal everyday animals should be. But with the luck of the demigod, we were all staring at a giant elephant sized fox who seemed to catch on to us.

"Dammit!" Kid turned and told us all run so we did. We skittered through the trees until death boy pulled us near a bush.

"What is that?" I spoke between huffs.

Kid grit his teeth and took a peek around. He calmed and faced the demigods who all panted in terror. "It's a fox."

"Yeah I think we get that already." I grunted.

"It isn't just any fox. It's the Teumessian Fox."

I rose an eyebrow along with everyone else. "The what?"

"Ugh you idiots really need to take in consideration to your own history." Kid grunted. "The teumessian fox is a creature that is destined to never be caught."

"You mean canis minor, the constellation?" Maka asked.

Kid looked at her surprised and nodded. "Yes. However there was a conflict that happened only a centuries ago and it caused many complications to the gods. The fox is back and we can't let it see us."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because we'll be sucked into its game. The fox is destined to never be caught, but the game requires us to catch it. If we don't catch it, we'll eventually die either of starvation or by the fox's fangs."

Nobody commented on that. The gloomy demigod peered around nervously. I found myself looking around for the creature as well.

"So what do we do?" I asked.

"How about you all just let me kick its butt?"

I looked over at Black*Star who had his sword held out high. Kid rolled his eyes at him and faced me. "Soul I know you don't want to, but the only safe way out is for me to shadow travel us out."

I dropped my expression and glared at him for a few moments. Then at everyone else. I couldn't put everyone in danger due to my selfishness...well I could but that would be uncool of me.

"Alright then. Hurry up and-

"Guys up ahead!" Liz shrieked.

I looked up just in time to be smacked and sent rolling across the ground. I could hear everyone else groaning or yelling around me.

I pulled myself up. The fox had left, most likely coming to strike us again. "Death boy, what's the call?"

He drew two blades and gave everyone the look. The rest of the demigods pulled out their weapons and I noticed that I was the last one empty handed. I chuckled and went for the bow I had around my back. "Our first battle together. Don't ruin it." I teased.

"I should be saying that to you." Kid returned.

I heard thumps coming fast and close every second. We all huddled together and waited for the fox to approach. I tensed just before it jumped out and pushed us all away with the swipe of its tail.

"Not even a chance." I groaned.

"Here it comes again!"

I rolled out of the way before I was stomped into demigod dough. I notched a bow onto my arrow and tried to aim but this fox was quick. It skittered out of sight right as I blinked.

I looked around and saw my team panting a few breaths. Black*Star helped Maka to her feet and Kilik was fiddling with something in his hands.

"Where's Kid?" We all looked around but the damned son of Pluto was nowhere in sight. "Ok whatever. Let's come up with some sort of plan."

"How? This thing can't be caught. Kid said that we have to catch it in order for it to let us go." Maka argued.

"Well then we'll do what we do best. Stall."

The fox came back around and all we could do was jump out of its way before being swiped back again. Black*Star attempted to clutch onto its tail but he was brushed right off and sent back to the floor.

"Maka you summon lightning don't you? Why not just fry it to a crisp?" I asked.

She looked at me as if saying, seriously? "I wish I could but I don't think I can without frying one of you in the process."

"Point taken." I aimed my bow as the fox came back around. It was just playing with us right now. I didn't wanna see what happened when it got hungry. The fox was coming into my aim and just as I was about to let it fly, death boy popped up from a black cloud of smoke and jumped onto the beast.

"Soul! You have your arrows right!?" He shouted while struggling to keep a grip on the beasts' fur.

"Not at all, I just happen to be holding a lethal stick that can impale anything." Boy I crack myself up sometimes.

"Maka Chop!"

And now my head just cracked itself up. "Ah geez! What was that for?" I faced the green-eyed blonde only to be defeated by an angered look.

"This is serious, we could all be killed right now."

"Alright. Alright. Geez can't a guy have some fun once in a while?" I stopped rubbing my head and looked back toward Kid. "Hey Pluto boy, what do you want me to do!?"

I had to wait a few moments until he replied. A rodeo and a fight for our lives, how lovely.

"Soul, I need you to shoot an arrow into its mouth! If we can't catch it let's bring it down."

I nodded. The Greek crawled his way towards the fox's neck but it was a rough ride. He was gonna be tossed down pretty soon.

"C'mon fox, just give me a clear shot here."

"Hey why are we standing around! Let's help!" Maka shouted and ran forward. The others followed without a second thought. She's as feisty as she is cute, hehe.

Perhaps our strategy wasn't working. With the attacks from everyone else, the monster was thrashing wildly. The fact that everyone was attacking randomly instead if together didn't help. Poor death boy looked like he was gonna spill his breakfast.

As the sniper of the group, I ran to my left in hopes of getting a good shot. But the beast thrashed and stood on its hind legs for a moment. He shook and Kid went flying off straight into a tree. The others had to jump out of its way as the beast landed. He looked angry now and those glowing yellow eyes weren't too cool when they were angry.

Black*Star launched forward as the beast had its head close enough to the ground. I could see a glint on the blade he was holding just before he crashed into Tsubaki who also had the same thoughts. The two of them took a hardened slam to the ground.

"You idiot you got in my way!"

"I got in your way? Maybe you should learn to make room for the big guns!"

"Big guns my ass. You haven't done anything so far."

"For something as small as a Roman, I think you should watch what you're saying."

As if things weren't bad enough, the older Thompson sister decided to step in. "Who you calling small short stuff?"

"You guys!" Maka screamed. "Shut up and get out of the way. It doesn't matter who's better than who. None of that will matter if we let ourselves get killed." She seemed so fierce and intimidating. Sort of like Ox when his lazy butt decides to fight on the front lines.

Black*Star took the hint continued forward and got a good kick at the beast. But only a second later was needed for the fox to clamp him underneath his paw.

"Hah! Like that'll he enough to take me down!" The loud-mouth somehow, just somehow managed to lift up the paw with his pure strength. Children of war always get the awesome abilities.

"Onward!" Patti yelled. She ran forward and everyone else shrugged and joined in.

Small exploding noises caught my attention. Kilik was throwing mini grenades at its paws. Tsubaki and Black*Star had teamed up attacking the fox's front and the Thompson sisters at the back legs.

This was my chance.

"Maka, get its attention!"

I aimed again straight for its head. Maka shouted out and threw some rocks at it. Perfect, all he needed to do was look down and open that set of fangs.

"3...2...1." The arrow swam toward its target and made its way into the fox's mouth.

"You did it!"

I huffed a few breaths only to come to confusion when the beast was still standing without distraught. "Uhm, I don't think that did anything..." I cursed under my breath. I should've used a sunbeam, damn, what was I thinking?

A black puff of smoke by my side startled me until I realized it was Kid. He looked unscathed for a guy who just got bucked into a tree.

"Sorry. My effort was pointless." I huffed.

"It's the teumessian fox, we couldn't expect to beat it so easily."

"Then what do we do? It'll kill us all." I argued. I looked over to the group of Greeks and Romans who were desperately dodging as the fox came and went.

My gaze shifted to the gloomy demigod beside me. He was blankly staring the fox down as if thinking of a plan. Hopefully a good one. "This fox cannot be caught, but what about trapped?" He questioned himself.

I smirked at him. "There's a loophole in every rule ain't there. What's your plan."

"You and the others keep distracting it. I'll do the rest."

With that we broke ways and I joined the others in our desperate attempt to fight. I wasn't sure what death boy had in mind but I sure hoped it would work.

We were all approached by the shouting of an intimidating daughter of Zeus. "Listen! If we all pick at its feet it can't run anymore. So everyone, attack those paws!"

"If you say so." I took three arrows and bulls-eyed my target as it came back around.

Maka made use Black*Star who was crouching down by using his back as a stepping stool in order to strike higher up. She slashed her sword as she was falling back toward the ground and the beast turned quickly to get revenge.

Just when I thought the chick was gonna become lunch, the ground underneath the fox split open and his left limbs dropped in. The ground closed just as quickly as it opened. But it didn't seem strong enough to hold him. We all scrambled to catch our breath. As for the fox, the poor trickster was flailing to get free.

"I don't think that's enough." I urged only to be ignored by the others. Sure we were all tired but if the fox got out again, he'd have a straight shot at a five star dinner of eight demigods.

Kid seemed to notice his plan didn't work considering he came running towards us in a panic. It happened in a split second, the fox pulled itself free and the last thing I saw before everything went dark was a raging set of knife sized fangs.

It felt terrible, the darkness prickling among me, causing hundreds of shivers all over my body. It was pitch black with sub-zero coldness, and claustrophobia started to kick in. Honestly the worst five seconds of my life.

All of us crashed onto a floor of dirt. It shifted from cold to hot in blink. I realized that death boy shadow traveled us just out of Vegas.

'Phew. What a rush."

"You got that right. That was awesome!" Black*Star and Kilik cheered.

"How was that a rush? I feel like I just died and came back to life." Liz squealed.

I finally calmed myself down with a few gulps of air. When I convinced myself that we were safe again, I looked over to congratulate death boy for the win but he looked terrible.

"Hey Kid you alright?" Black*Star beat me to the concern.

Kid nodded to answer the question but his pale body lurched forward only to be caught by the blue haired wannabe. "I'm alright. Just give me a sec...It isn't easy transporting so many at a time..."

He was paler and huffed for air. But if he said he was alright then leave it at that. We needed to leave asap.

"Let's get out of here before anything else happens."

* * *

**Responses:**

**QuantamTheory- Thanks for the amazingly positive feedback :) I always worry about Kid's chapters because they're always the most informational and I feel like i'm drowning the mood sometimes. It's always great to have your feedback and suggestions. I hope this chapter caught you as well.**

**Sara lovelymusic- I believe that happened in book one (or three) But yes I totally remember that chapter. We'll see what happens to our lovely little demigods here soon ;)**

**WeightlessWriter- I actually thought about a scythe for a moment there to give it a Soul Eater traditional feel, but I have many surprises coming up so I had to stick with a sword for now. **


	15. Chapter 15: Maka- I, The Fearless

**Maka POV**

Fighting a two-ton fox wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Sure it totally tossed us around and broke some of our bones but hey, at least we're alive right?

Plus, I'm not the type to be afraid of getting a little dirt on my hands and face. It was weird to think about but when we were all fighting, I felt so fearless and strong. I felt like a whole different person, like a leader.

I guess that's what everyone was talking about when they said I have natural leading abilities due to my heritage.

"Wait a sec, we're just outside of Vegas. Kid you son of a gun. You cut the trip short just to steal my thunder didn't ya?" Black*Star spoke above the silence as the son of Hades was using him as a leaning post.

He was right. We were just on the outskirts of the desert covered city. The atmosphere was so lively and warm. The glorious city poked out just in the distance. I missed this Sunkist atmosphere so much. I couldn't wait another second. "Let's go!" I ran forward only to have an arm restraining me from my waist. I turned back to see Kid staring at me reluctantly.

"Calm yourself. We can't step in yet."

I furrowed my expression and remembered the fact that we couldn't go in without being hunted down every second. "Oh right..."

"So what happens now? You brought us this far even though it was dangerous. What do you plan to do?" Soul questioned Kid, who was still terribly paler than usual but now standing on his own.

"To put it straight. I don't know."

We all faced Kid in shock. Since when does a guy like him not know what to do?

"What do you mean, I don't know? You dragged us here for a reason, now what?" Liz grunted.

"Wait. Hold on here. It just now occurred to me that you forced me here with you to defeat an apparent "threat to the world". But you haven't even told us who that threat is." Soul faced Kid with angry eyes.

I wasn't sure if Kid was planning to tell them. By my knowledge, this enemy known as Medusa was as ancient as evil gets. Her legends were always twisted up and unnerving, causing a mortal to never want to meet her in person. If we really had to fight her, Kid had to tell the rest of us.

"Exactly what I'd like to know as well." Tsubaki crossed her arms and faced Kid with menacing eyes.

Kid didn't seemed phased one bit. This dang demigod always hid himself so well that sometimes I just wished I could go into his mind and know exactly what he's hiding.

"Listen, we have to go into the city no matter what. Once there-

"We die due to your stupidity." Soul interrupted.

"No."

"And how do you know? I'm beginning to regret telling you about my visions. And I'm definitely regretting my stupid choice of accepting this quest of yours." Soul grunted. His eyes narrowed in a noticeable irritation toward Kid.

The rest of the Romans seemed to feel the same way as they faced us with angry stares. I felt a hint of rivalry sparking as if a fight was to commence. But we couldn't let that happen, we were supposed to fight the enemy, not ourselves.

"This enemy is a possible topic of the prophecy. Listen we don't have time for explanations at the moment." Kid waved them off and tried to get us all moving. But the Romans refused.

"Really? Because I remember you dragging me on this stupid trip with you. And right now I have my kickass team with me. So I can go ahead and mark the signal, and we'll fight ourselves away from you lame Greeks." He smirked. "So unless you want to risk the wellbeing of your team, spit it out."

Ok to be honest, this was the first time I have ever and I mean ever, seen the gloomy son of Hades spill out a laugh. Then I guessed what caused it. Here we have a small group of Romans who think they can take us on! I don't mean to brag but, we've got Kilik who can take out these guys with exploding bombs made from twigs and leaves. Then we have Black*Star who will instantly go into extermination mode when he hears the word, fight. I, the daughter of Zeus who can summon lightning to her command. Then Kid, the one who can summon the dead to feed on enemy souls, as described by Patti.

Kid brought himself to cut the laughter when he noticed everyone raising eyebrows at him.

"Ahem. Excuse my outburst. Anyway, well Soul I appreciate the enthusiasm. Though the threat was rather harmless."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tsubaki flared.

"Nothing." Kid flustered.

For a second I felt a wave of focus. I felt this same feeling when the hellhound appeared at the fort. It was some sort of sensing ability.

"Everyone quiet!" Kid shouted. His eyes glowed as he violently looked around.

Something was wrong. Terribly wrong. Only a second later did I find myself at the floor. There was a bunch of hysterical laughter and what sounded like small chee noises. I rubbed my head and looked up at everyone else. We were under attack. There were about four over-sized chimeras. I got up and reached for my sword but it was gone.

"Oof!" Soul came flying straight into me and we both tumbled across the dirt. He growled and shakily reached for his bow.

I took a moment to process what was happening. There was this girl dressed in weird looking clothes that seemed more like table cloths rather than clothes. And what was up with the mouse hat? The chimeras seemed to under her command, and they were all tearing us to shreds.

"Liz behind you!"

Tsubaki pushed Liz out from being smashed down. Black*Star protected Tsubaki from the strike that came above. Kid was being tossed around like a rag doll. He was struggling, still weak from before.

"Damn I hate these things." Soul cursed under his breath. He notched a blue arrow to his bow and aimed at the biggest chimera. "Let's see how you like a taser beam."

While I waited for Soul to make his move, I caught sight of my sword just by the strange girl. If I can just take her down...

I got up as Soul shot his arrow. I saw a flash of blue and heard the monstrous groans of pain. I went straight for my target, but my sword was skittered away when Patti rolled onto the ground. The smallest chimera had knocked her down. I glared at it until Patti went right back at it in furious strikes. She was pretty skilled with her knife.

"Maka!"

I was pulled back right as a giant snake head slammed down. These monsters always baffled me. A lion with a goat head coming out of its back, along with a snake head for a tail and other unexplainable features. Soul let go of me and aimed another arrow at the beast. Tsubaki came in from behind and Kilik came from the side.

I took the chance to run and go for my sword. "Come on!" I ran faster and swiped it up before the weird chick saw it.

She was right there. Just me and her, perfect.

"You think you can win Zeus?" She caught me off guard. How would she know that?

"Maka stay away from her!" I heard Kid flail out. I looked over to find him being strangled by the tail of a chimera.

"He's right little girl. I'm not a force to reckon with."

"Yeah right!" I ran forward with Deimos ready for impact.

"Maka!"

"Ahhh!" My body burned in pain. Red beams went off in a flash, and I was in the middle of it all.

I was clouded by a red fuzz in my sight. I was at the floor, wailing in pain. Was this really wait pain was? I never felt anything like it. No. I have to get up. My friends need me. I clenched my fists around my sword and forced myself up. The chick had a vile look on her face. She was just getting started. But so was I. I ran forward and went in to strike. She stepped out of the way but left herself opened. I hit the butt of my sword at her but that didn't do any good.

"My turn!"

I froze as I took a knee to the gut and was tossed to the floor like nothing. I still kept Deimos in my hand and swung back in hopes of catching her. But the lasers came back at me. She shot them from her face which was the scariest part. I jumped and rolled all over. I had to find an opening.

The chick disappeared. I looked around and saw her flying full speed right at me. I could've sworn my ribs cracked in the process, and rolling across the floor didn't feel any better.

"Foolish little girl."

I grit my teeth in pain and clenched my sword in anger. She picked me up by the neck and kicked me to the ground again. I lifted the sword to strike but something slammed me from behind. I looked up in an instant. Everyone was desperately fighting. Not one chimera was down. Soul was tired out, Liz and Patti were tossed around. Even Black*Star was being thrown around.

I welt up in anger. I couldn't let us lose like this.

"Chee. Chee. Chee."

I turned around and was shocked to see that the chick was coming apart!

No seriously. She was dividing into six smaller versions of herself. They all surrounded me. My gut sent a wave of fear. Things didn't look well for me at all.

"Prepare to be annihilated."

I couldn't count how many times these mini versions of her lifted me up and tossed me around. I could imagine that punching bags felt this way, just being beaten down carelessly by the user. I slammed into the ground. It would've cracked beneath if the impact was any stronger. I winced, my ribs were done for. My arms were aching and I couldn't focus.

I barely heard the sound of lasers as they got ready to fry me. I couldn't find the strength to get up. My arms wouldn't cooperate and all I could do was roll onto my back and see the lasers coming at me.

Until darkness took over.

I've never heard anyone scream in intense pain before. It instantly killed me on the inside. Especially when it was all just to save me.

"K...Kid?"

His body slumped over me as he fell unconscious. At least I hoped he was unconscious and not anything else. His clothes were torn and smoking where the lasers had got him.

"Kid?" I shook him but got no reaction.

Just as if a chain reaction went off, everyone else fell one by one. Soul was sent across the floor and didn't get up. Liz and Patti were swiped into Kilik and Tsubaki, and Black*Star was smashed down. We all fell to this attack. And I was the only one awake to see how it would end.

"You're finished darling. There's nothing more you can do. Zeus has let down his friends."

I bellowed in disagreement. I wouldn't let this end. Not until the enemy was down at my feet. I'm a Greek, a daughter of Zeus. They belong to me!

I shifted Kid down to the floor and forced myself to stand and face the enemy. My sword was still in my hands and ready for my power.

"You think this is over! I'm just getting started."

Forget everything and just attack. Forget everything and just attack.  
Forget everything...

"Hyaaa!" My sword clasped down at one of her copies. All six of them yelled in pain as I kept forward. The chimera started getting involved. I dodged their attacks and ran Deimos clean through the smallest one. Three left. And six of this chick who was now putting herself back together.

What a creep.

I shot forward to attack her but she pushed me back. I couldn't feel the pain anymore, which was a sign that my father was lending me strength.

I shifted behind her but she flew up, most likely to pummel me down. The chimera caught my attention as they gathered around Soul. I tried to run forward to him.

*Slam*

OK. This chick is damn annoying. I was hit again. I had enough.

"You hurt my friends. You beat us down. Do you honestly think I'll let you win?"

"A mere child of Olympus can't do anything at this point. You're broken. Your friends are done. It is over."

My stomach lurched in disgust. I felt a fire in my belly that was ready to erupt. "It's not over. I'm. Still. Standing!"

I lifted Deimos high into the air and yelled at the top of my lungs. The chimera froze in their tracks, and the laser girl watched in disarray. My lasers were much more powerful. Furious white lightning demolished the enemies. Thunder impacted and shook the ground. In the end, it was over.

We won.

And I blacked out.


	16. Chapter 16: Kid- Asymmetrical Garbage!

**(Just A quick heads up to my earlier followers, I did change my user name so don't be confused, Im still me sooo ya :p)**

**Kid POV**

My head felt heavy.

I couldn't move, my body wouldn't cooperate. But I felt like I was awake. I looked around and saw the desert around me. Just me and no one else. I panicked. My breaths left me in a heave as I tried to get myself to move. It was only a dream, I needed to wake up.

Suddenly the crimson red took over. I was engulfed by a raging fear. I still couldn't move, but I saw my comrades. They were scattered along the ground, grime and cuts covering their flesh. Nobody moved, nobody was awake. Did I fail to keep them safe? I passed out before ensuring everyone's safety. No. No. No!

"Kid? Hey wake up man c'mon."

My eyes shot open and I gasped for air. The sky above was cloudy but normal. The air was clear and everyone was alive. It was just a nightmare...

Kilik's voice clouded in my ears. "He's alive. That's one, how's the other?"

I shook my head and remembered what had happened. I looked around and saw the beat up figures of my demigod teams. We had faced a terrible battle. Last I remember, we were losing, and Maka was struggling to fight. I had saved her, but what happened afterward was not in my knowledge.

The smell of wood burning caught my nose. The chimera had been turned to dust, along the ground that was smothered in black stains.

"Man Maka went all out. Her lightning fried those beasts to a crisp. You guys missed it though, cus you weren't as awesome to stay awake as I." Black*Star's annoyance rang in the background.

Everyone was gathered around, catching their breaths and taking a break. Soul and the three Roman girls were leering over something. It was Maka. He lifted the daughter Zeus into his arms and carried her closer to our temporary camp out.

"Hey look who's up." Soul grinned. "We thought you were dead."

"No I'm very much alive, much to your delight." I chuckled.

I stood up feeling stronger than ever. Sleep was something I hardly did, so my Achilles Blessing was never intact. Sleep was like batteries for this curse and I never fed it. Mainly because I never went out to fight like this.

I walked over to the group who was tending to Maka, trying to feed her a square of ambrosia. "Is she alright?"

"She's breathing, that's a sign."

Maka looked worse than me. Her skin was smothered in grime and bruises. She had taken a beat down. We all did, and it was only bound to happen again. Medusa was already onto us. She sent her minion after us, who knew how many she had left.

A soft groan caught my attention, followed by a few anxious breaths. The Romans and I looked over to see Maka rubbing her head. She tried to sit up but Tsubaki urged her back down.

"I would stay down if I were you."

"What happened?" Maka's voice cracked.

"Apparently you rampaged and obliterated the enemy with some Zeus swagger." Soul answered with a smirk planted on his face.

She closed her eyes. "Oh yeah, I remember now." Her eyes suddenly flew open and she glared at me like a crazy person. "Kid you're alive?!"

I blinked a few times in a daze. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You kinda took a blast of lasers in order to save me."

I chuckled. "Please Maka, it's going to take a lot more than lasers to phase me." I exhaled and took a look around. We needed to get going. Fast.

"So what now?" Soul asked.

"I'd like to know as well. We're supposed to go to Vegas but you never told us exactly why." Tsubaki asked.

These Roman's was prompted to know my plans. But I didn't have one for once. It wasn't easy to plan a trip into the city. All I knew is that we had to go in together, that was my consequence for letting eight demigods come on this mission. Damn my tendencies.

I stayed silent in thought. Once in Vegas, we need to find a way underground. The only entrance I know of is located in...There. Excalibur hotel...

"What's with the face?" Tsubaki asked, taking me out of thought.

I shook my daze. "Nothing. Its better you don't know."

I examined everyone. Most of us were awfully exhausted. We had just got done fighting a giant fox only to be beaten down by chimera and mouse girl shortly after. We need our full strength in order to approach, but we can't rest, not yet.

"I'll lead our way to the city. It will be risky, but we have a wide range of powers in case of any trouble. You will just have to trust me." I spoke the truth. I can shadow travel us out of trouble. Kilik can always protect us with quick thought inventions. Liz and Patti are skilled in mischief due to their heritage, they can be useful for supplies and information. But Tsubaki may be the most useful one here at the moment.

"Tsubaki may I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Whoa, death boy asking the daughter of love a question? This can't go well." Soul teased from behind to which the gang of mischief consisting of Black*Star, Patti, Kilik, and Soul himself to blurt out laughter.

"Why yes Soul. I can be capable of emotion too." I chuckled. I turned back to Tsubaki. "Don't worry its nothing like that. I was just merely wondering your level of charm speak."

"Charm speak huh. It can be a useful ability. But why do you need to know?"

I cleared my throat and made sure I wouldn't be a tool for this charm speaking demigod. "I don't have a specific plan. We are all going in together. Your charm speak can be useful against monsters. Right?"

"I can charm speak them, I'm not a pro at it as of yet. But as long as they aren't strong willed or as long as they don't know that I am using charm speak on them, it'll work. It has its weak points."

I nodded. "Very well. Let's proceed and-,"

"Well hold on one minute Kid. Firstly, you haven't told any of us why we have to go to Vegas. Soul said that we have to find some threat to the world. But you haven't said a word about anything."

Dammit.

She walked around me dauntingly. "Vegas is a wonderful place. But what sort of villain is lingering there?"

Her tone demanded answers. My head flustered against my will. "An evil known as Medu-," I stopped myself, fighting charm speak was harder than I would have imagined. But it was too late either way.

Tsubaki as well as everyone else faced me in terror. "Medusa?"

There goes my cover. Now they're not going to cooperate with me. "Look I understand the enemy here. But she has to be stopped."

"Whoa. Whoa. I didn't sign up for a death wish!" Soul angered and took the courtesy of continuing. "You dragged me, my team, and your friends out on a suicide mission! What kind of cold hearted freak does that?"

"Me apparently."

The Romans stood up and walked towards me. I sighed and dropped the tension in my stance. "Listen. I understand that you're scared-

"Scared?" Tsubaki cut me off. Sweet Olympus this chick was feisty. "First of all, you made Soul drag us on some mission with you. We all thought it was gonna be touch and go. But no, we have to fight her? You're crazy. And what's worse, you're taking us to Vegas without any plans for protection."

"Yeah that's insane. This is just asking for death."

"Why did we even listen in the first place? These Greeks don't have anything to do with us right?"

"All of you shut up and listen to me you annoying idiots!" I enraged. The dark wave came off in a flash, shutting everyone up in the process. "Yes. I brought you on a suicide mission. I'll admit to that. But she must, and I mean must, be stopped. Medusa isn't just a vengeful being like before. She wants more. It's been damn too long since she was cursed by the gods, way too many times she died and was resurrected. But now she has more than just a vengeful experiment planned."

"And what do we have to do with her?" The Romans all questioned.

"She wants Soul, and you Romans, being a part of his team means that his safety is in your hands."

Soul himself hid the worry from his face and sighed. "So we have to find her in Vegas? Where there are tons of monsters hanging around?"

"Yes. But I can promise you this much, we'll all survive. You have my word."

"How can you be sure?" They all questioned.

I shoved my hands in my pockets and turned away from them. "Because I'll be the first to go if anything happens."

Vegas wasn't much my style, no city was. Skyscrapers and enormous buildings lined the horizon. Traffic of both cars and people packed the roads.

*Honk* "Get out of the way you idiots!"

Traffic everywhere. People everywhere. Loud annoyance everywhere!

It took all my strength to keep my calm. I looked back and made sure everyone was intact. We were surrounded by civilians. Hopefully neither of them were monsters in disguise otherwise, things were going to get ugly. I led us through the crowds and found a place for us to gather in peace.

"So where are we going exactly?"

"Do you guys know of Excalibur hotel?"

"Yeah. It's only a few minutes from here by car." Maka answered.

"Alright. For now just lead the way. I'll keep alert." I let Maka take the lead. The look on her face was hiding something. She wanted to be here, but she couldn't risk the safety of these demigods for her own personal needs. I needed to keep an eye on her.

We followed Maka through crowds of people. It was intense but this also helped us with any nearby monsters. They wouldn't dare approach us along all these people.

The hotel was just out in the distance. So far so good. I actually didn't think this was going to play out so easily. But I spoke too soon. The dark aura hit me hard, I could actually feel the depths of the Underworld within.

Maka's voice shook me out of the darkened daze. "Kid, is it the hell hound?"

I nodded and shifted my gaze to Soul. The hellhound was only feet away from the son of Apollo, and I didn't insist on letting the hound live this time.

I stood in front of Soul and the others, gesturing for them to scoot back. "Othrus. I'm guessing you are bound to the snake now aren't you?"

The hound snarled and narrowed its devious yellow eyes at me from its three notable heads. Eight demigods facing a giant hellhound in the middle of a suburb was not something that needed to happen. If I could just shadow travel him out of here…

My thought process was shattered. My eyes scanned back and forth, back and forth. "Why you…How dare you. Why do you only have broken teeth on your left head but not on the other two!"

I rushed forward and scanned the heads clean. Only one set of badly jagged teeth, while the other two were roughly new. "You disgust me!"

I made my moves. Used my blades and kicks. But perhaps I went a little too overboard considering I sent the beast crashing into a small donut shop across the street.

"No! Not the donuts! Those poor innocent little donuts!"

"Kilik shut up and get to your feet, we need to help Kid."

The others made there were beside me and we got ready to attack. What we didn't expect was an ambush. My perception caught on only after we were all hit from behind. The mouse chick was back along with a familiar face. The frog.

"Chee. Chee. Looks like you lost again, poor demigods."

A set of bombs rained down and I urged us to run but Othrus stood in our way. The mouse children, Mizune, was trapping us on both sides. I couldn't think as the bombs made their way to us and clouded us with smoke and ringing ears. I couldn't process anything. All I knew is that I was tossed around and separated from everyone else.

My vision cleared. Othrus was gone but the smoke was still brief. I couldn't hear anyone else. But I found myself being pulled from my shirt collar and roughly dragged back.

I thrashed, thinking it was a threat until a bracelet adorned hand covered my mouth. Liz. I looked to my right and saw Patti. Where was everyone else? I tried to calm my breathing and faced up where Liz was facing. I could see the pack of Mizune children flying away. I could make out a red pair of jeans and familiar daughter of Zeus in the arms of another Mizune.

"Mmf! Mmf!" I mumbled through Liz's hand and tried to break free but she held me back. I didn't know why, no one else was around anymore. Then I saw the shadow. It was the frog girl, Eruka, a familiar servant who had I grown to know as a very annoying enemy. She sent the bombs on us. She was leaving now, thinking we were dead most likely. I looked around for Black*Star and Tsubaki but no sight of them was found.

Liz let go of me when Eruka took her leave. I sat up and tried to calm my anger. But I had messed up. Both Soul and Maka, two important pieces of cargo were now out of my reach and in the hands of the enemy. Where ever Kilik, Black*Star and Tsubaki were, I hoped they were on their tail.

"Liz, Patti. Let's go. We need to get them back."

"Great. Why did I get stuck with the creepy one?" Liz groaned.

"Oh come on. I'm not that bad am I?" I teased.

"Yeah you kind of are. It's always so cold around you and dark and weird."

I smirked to myself as we walked along. "Don't forget the fact that I can summon the dead to feed on your souls."

Patti bursted with laughter at that and I couldn't help but chuckle myself. But I needed to get serious. Mizune was most likely taking Maka and Soul to Medusa. I needed to get to the two before Medusa did. No time to waste. Let's go rescue my two favorite demigods. (You know I'm just being sarcastic right? I'm a child of Hades, I have no sympathy! …Also being sarcastic…Man why do children of Hades always get the gloomy stereotypes?)

"Well since we're forced to be with you now, it wouldn't hurt to bond a bit." Liz suggested.

I nodded. "What would you like to know?"

"Ooh! What is the underworld like? Have you ever been there? Is it cool? I bet it is, it's cool right?!"

Patti shall be the end of me… "Well it's dark. And it has hollow emptiness everywhere. And it's…Dark."

"Such enthusiasm Deathboy." Liz scolded. "My turn. I've been itching to know this for a good while now but, what's with the weird stripes in your hair?"

My world went dark. I felt myself coming to my damn weak spot like a small puppy begging for attention. "Dammit. Dammit. Ugh, why did you have to mention them!" I fell to the floor. "I'm unbalanced! Why is there one set of stripes, I'm garbage! Asymmetrical Garbage!"

* * *

**So I just barely took notice that this story actually kind of is a cross over with the Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus universe...Obviously :p I was going on that track when I first thought it up but then decided not to go with it and just use the ideas of powers and weapons only while also throwing in the Soul Eater side of it. But since i did that, i just realized that possibly not everyone that is reading this has read the Pj/HOO books so uh, im sorry if any confusion regarding the weapons and powers or anything that I'm forgetting to list has got you, but I do briefly explain this stuff. Anyway, if you have any questions or are confused by something just let me know and I'll answer.**

**~Responses~**

**QuantamTheory- The fight scenes came out surprisingly smooth when I wrote them and I didnt need to edit them much, so I was really glad they came out the way they did. Plus it was fun as hell to write about them going up against a giant fox and head into an even more dangerous fight straight after. My favorite thing about writing Maka's chapters has to be the kickass part of it. She is just such an amazing character :) **

**WeightlessWriter- The Canis Minor scenario was something I've been waiting to use. I read about it a few months ago and listed it as something I needed to have in this story, though I did throw in my own little ideas along with it as far as the Game of the Fox. So I am really grateful for the responses toward that and the chapter itself. First Person...It really is tricky to write first person but I just think o it as third person with just using the I's and Me's and stuff. It's hard to do but I think the bigger challenge for me is not being able to get into the other character's thoughts. Using Maka, Kid, and Soul per chapter can get a little frustrating. Especially Kid's chapters 0.0 I love writing his chapters but it's so hard to not expose anything because he knows like, everything.**

**Cuddly Muffin (Guest)- Thanks for the feedback. I've been trying to get these last couple of chapters really engaging so its good that everyone is loving them. Maka is just one hell of a character and she's the type to get up and try to protect everyone the best she can. So I just loved writing that whole scene with her. As far as pairings... To be honest, I'm not sure where I want to go with pairings. I've got six people for SoMa and six for KiMa, and I myself don't know which to take. But ill figure it out soon. Though the pairings wont come into play until the sequel, which isn't too far away.**

**'**

**Oh and just cus I can, For any Kid x Maka fans out there, go ahead and check out my new story The Art of Mortality...Because no one ever said I couldn't promote a story within a story :)**


	17. Chapter 17: Soul-The Danger Is Me

_**Soul POV**_

Since when do flying tadpoles lay bombs?

Actually, scratch that. Tadpoles don't even fly!

You know I think I'm gonna start my own newsletter about the demigod life. Maybe talk about how foxes suddenly grow up the size of an elephant, or maybe how a group of eight can get separated in a flash by small mouse chicks and flying frog babies...What is wrong with my life?

The wind rustling my ears didn't help my concentration. I was actually hanging upside down while flying some few hundred feet in the air. I think I almost forgot how to scream for a second here but ...Ahhhhhh!

I lifted my head the most I could only to see that the mouse girl was hanging on to me by my right leg. Other than that, I was ninety-nine percent falling as we soared across the sky. It had happened in a flash. My team and I along with the Greeks were just in Vegas looking for a place called Excalibur hotel. We needed to find Medusa's whereabouts in order to stop her from whatever she is planning. Just as we all let our guard down, we are attacked. My little hellhound companion decides to show up again and Kid failed to stop him properly, something about disgusting and only broken teeth on one head. That guy weirds me out big time.

I started to get dizzy and my vision clouded. I couldn't let myself go limp, not now. I have to get away. I grit my teeth at the thought that I couldn't do anything without falling into a nice Roman platter on the streets of Vegas. That wouldn't be good.

I let myself flail in the air until I heard a faint yell. Someone was calling my name through the wind. It sounded like Maka. I forced my head to face to my left. Maka was hanging on to dear life on another mouse girl. Not the weirdest thing you can see as a demigod. She seemed cool enough to keep her calm even if she was in the same situation I was. The only problem was that she was at the very end, a mouse chick was between the both of us. Then there was the question as to how we can get away without sky diving to death. I closed my eyes for just a second. This girl...This girl was a legit, badass. The only thing I saw in the split second of time that I opened my eyes back up, was Maka steering her ride into the mouse chick that was between us. It caused a commotion between the two and Maka managed a leap of faith. She would've fell if I hadn't caught her hand. The force dragged me out of my ride's grip and forced me and Zeus here plummeting downward.

"Maka you freaking idiot! That was cool. But stupid!" I yelled.

We held onto each other. Her eyes held back panic, but I knew the both of us were doomed now. The city fell straight under us. Maka dug her arms around me and glared down in terror. All I knew was that this was a terrible time to have a vision.

Everything was frozen in place. A deep red painted the entire scene. That dark essence consumed me wide, hazing my mind with a haunting fear. I heard my name being called repeatedly by dry voices. The sound pulsed its way into my head and erased my thoughts.

"Soul wake up!"

My head felt wobbly like someone was shaking me. My eyes slowly focused back to my surroundings and I heard Maka screaming my name and staring at me with terror. I gulped in a breath as I remembered we were straight up sinking towards the city. Only a few more seconds and we were officially dead. Then it clicked in my head. I'm the son of Apollo who specializes in archery. And I just so happen to have all sort of arrows, one of those being the grappler. I reached for my bow. Maka looked up and gave me a weird look. She was probably thinking how in the world a bow and arrow could save us. Well, I guess we'll just have to find out.

She gripped onto me as my other hand reached for the arrow. The great part about my arrows, is the fact that I can summon any type to my command. It was a cool gift from my father. I notched the grappler to my bow, gripped the rope along with my bow hand and took a breath. We were headed closer to the buildings of the suburban area of Vegas. My only chance was to grip any building that was tall enough to catch before we splat to the floor.

"That one." I zoomed onto what looked like an apartment complex. It was just tall enough and close enough. I looked toward Maka. "Hold on tight alright!" The feel of her suffocating grip ensured me she got the idea.

"One chance Evans, one chance." I locked onto the corner of the roof. The grappler needed to stick to the ridge in order to clamp on. I closed my eyes, and let my instinct do the work. My eyes opened just in time to see the grapple hit the target. I had the rope in my hands and now all we had to do was...

Shit.

OK maybe this was a bad idea. Because we're literally swinging straight into this building at full speed!

*Smack*

Yeah. I just heard every bone in my body shatter. Or my head, not sure which. The next thing I know, Maka is shouting that I'm an idiot, and the last thing I know is that we both plopped down into the garbage cans.

"You...idiot." Maka groaned.

Sure I was the idiot, I took all the damage here. She got off of me and stumbled her way to a sit. I myself barely found it on myself to sit up. But the smell of garbage was driving me away, so I crawled over next to her and plopped down in heavy breaths.

"Are you OK?" I managed to ask.

She didn't answer but I didn't have it in me to turn my head. My body felt like I had just got bucked off a pegasus and sent into a tree. It happened once so I'm talking from experience. After a few more moments of quiet, I forced myself onto my back and faced her. She was staring out at something. "Hey? What's going on?"

"This isn't too far from my home. I'm finally back."

"Hey now." I knit my eyebrows and sat up somewhat. "Is that really why you wanted to come to Vegas?"

She gave me a death stare which looked way fiercer than Death boy's. "Yes that's the reason. What, I can't come see my family?"

"Look I don't know what the Greeks taught you. But we Romans know the risks of even getting near a suburban area. Just look at what's happened so far. We've been attacked by giant hellhounds and foxes and strange mouse people. You'd put your family in danger if you go see them."

"Well I'm not like the rest of you! If I put them in danger then I'll save them. I am a daughter of Zeus aren't I? I'm not gonna leave without saying goodbye. I never said goodbye when I left, I just never thought that there was no going back after that. But now that I'm here, I have to."

"It's too risky." I argued.

"Well I'm a risk taker so don't convince me otherwise."

"Why can't you wait until after the mission? We have a main priority here. Family can wait."

The look she gave me didn't help the tension that arose. She stood up and stared down at me. "I can't wait. I have questions to ask. Unlike you, I care. You don't know anything about me so don't tell me things that anger me. What if I'm killed during this stupid mission huh? Then there's no saying goodbye. So if you excuse me, I'll be off now."

She stepped over me and went off. I forced myself up and took after her. "Hey, wait up."

"Why?" She bitterly responded. I had to walk faster to keep up with her, which wasn't help my pain. "Well for one, we're separated from everyone else. Two, I don't know this place. You do so I should stick with you."

"Fine. Just keep quiet."

I decided to listen. I couldn't take a blast of lightning in my current state. Or probably not ever. Anyway, I've been to Vegas a few times in my childhood due to family stuff. But I've never been around to see it with clear eyes like this day. It wasn't too bad of a city. Smaller than my home city, but maybe just as rowdy.

Maka came to a stop before I had time to stop and I ran into her. But she didn't seem to care considering she stood glaring at the peach colored suburban house right in front of us. I could hear her trembling breaths.

"Well?"

She bit her lip and didn't respond. I looked around to scan our surroundings. There were a few people about, and some looks weren't so friendly. "Maka. Either go or let's leave. I have a bad feeling."

She hesitated but made her way to the door. Her hand clasped the knob, and she slowly opened it. I stood by the door as she walked in. The living room was empty and Maka stood dead center. She was staring into another room, and that's when an older looking version of herself ran up and reunited with her.

"Maka!" Her mother, (so I guessed) hugged Maka like she was a long lost child. Which she was in a sense, I'm not sure how long this girl has been a demigod, but it seemed to hurt the both of them to have been away from each other.

I myself would never know the feeling. After all, I never enjoyed the place I called home. But maybe Maka stated the reason to that. I just didn't care.

"Maka, oh sweet Olympus you're safe."

"Mom I missed you. I really did and I'm sorry for leaving without a goodbye." Maka forced herself to loosen her embrace around her mother. "But, I had to go. I figured you knew why."

The woman seemed to search her daughter's figure. Maka was covered in scrapes and bruises. Her sword hung down at her side and the shreds in her clothes defined that she had just got out of a serious fight.

"He claimed you, didn't he? I wanted to protect you for as long as I could. It was too much for me to let you go, to leave you to your heritage..."

"Why didn't you ever say anything? I mean, you had an affair with the King of Olympus for crying out loud!"

Her mother chuckled at the statement. "Well I was planning to angel, but I couldn't find the right time to let you go off on your own. But I suppose Zeus decided otherwise. He has already guided you to a safe haven."

"Well I wouldn't typically call it safe." Maka embraced her mother once more. It didn't take long for her mom to notice me at the door. Right away, I felt a spark of fear.

"Who is he?"

Maka caught on. "Oh. Don't worry mom he's just an acquaintance I promise." Maka nervously introduced us. "Soul, this is my mom as you may have guessed. And mom, this is Soul."

Older version of Maka stared me down with fierce eyes. I felt unwelcome, not because of the fact that I was guy hanging out with her teenage daughter, it was something else.

"Is he another demigod?"

"Yeah. He's a Roman demigod. His dad is Apollo."

At those words her mother jumped and dragged Maka away from me. "Mom?"

"Maka stay away from him! Why are you with him?"

I backed up and watched as Maka puzzled on her now crazy mother. "Mom it's OK. We're on a mission. Me and the rest of my team."

"Why is he part of the team? He's Roman and you're Greek."

"It was complicated. But mom its fine, Romans aren't all that scary."

What are you trying to say Greek? I can be scary. When I drive… But that's for a different story. Right now, I'm peeling on the fact that this mother of hers is terrified of me.

"He's a son of Apollo. Maka stay away from him, he's a danger."

"I'm a danger? You just met me woman!" I growled back. I don't take too lightly to judging.

"Stay away from my daughter. You know very well who you are."

I didn't reply and instead backed out from the door. Was I some sort of monster she heard about from Zeus? My visions...Oracle. That's it isn't it?

"Mom what are you talking about? He's a friend. He isn't dangerous."

Just as her mother was about to protest, an old friend was heard in the distance. The sound of a wolf howl. I darted my eyes around. My good Ol' pet Othrus was out in the middle of the street, his eyes locked onto me. Othrus warped down into the shadows. He was using that dark teleportation. If he decided to pop up in this tiny living room...

"Soul!"

And I guessed correct. This oversized Marmaduke from hell decided to make the living room his playground. Maka stood in front of her mom, sword drawn. Maka and I exchanged looks, I had to get this thing away from here. He was after me, so I had to play the bait. It was a stupid decision, but I darted out the door and sprinted down the street. If the hound shadow traveled to me, I could hold it off with some stun arrows until Maka came along. My plan was to get this guy as far away from the suburban neighborhood as possible... My good deed for day I suppose.

I darted onto another street. I glanced back to see the hound right behind me. Maka was running after me probably thinking I was an idiot. I took my bow and notched a stun arrow. As quickly as I aimed back, I let it fly. Othrus growled and slowed down but kept going. A few cars passed by and I had to make my way around some civilians. I knew mortals couldn't see phenomenal demigod stuff due to a veil of magic called Mist. But they probably saw something like a small little shrimp running away from a raging Doberman.

There was an alley nearby. I skidded toward it and darted behind a wall for a quick breath. I heard a loud clash. The hound had most likely ran into a set of trash cans. I took the chance to notch another bow. I shot the hound and Maka came in right after and jabbed her sword into the beast. He still didn't seem phased. His three heads locked onto her and chomped at her. Maka was good at dodging, but it wasn't gonna be enough.

I put my bow away and went for my blade. If I was a danger, maybe I could scare this beast off myself.

"What are you doing!?"

"Being an idiot!" I slid underneath the hound and jab my blade at its back leg. He stomped in rage but I rolled out of the way and quickly notched another stun arrow to my bow. I shot the thing in its middle head and caused it to stumble.

I grabbed Maka's hand and took off running.

"Soul what's the plan?!"

"Survive and find the others!"

We turned down the street and headed passed the stoplights onto another street. Who knew where the others were. But we needed to find them pronto.

It wasn't long before Othrus came back after us. Maka and I were out near a mall complex. A huge, wonderful, and vile idea came to my mind. I pulled us toward the mall and avoided the cars on the street. Maka ran right next to me with terrified eyes. And it clicked that I was a danger, considering I'm making us run away from an evil demon on busy streets just to get to a mall.

We made it to the parking lot and I kept my eyes peeled.

"What are we doing?!"

"Looking for a ride!"

I peeked behind. Othrus was on the other side of the street looking straight at me. He disappeared and I continued to search. I pulled us further and finally found one.

"Heh heh heh. Maka, bear with me. This is our only escape." I scrambled to the cherry red motorcycle that sat in a lone parking space and checked it out.

"Are you thinking of stealing that thing!?"

"Why of course? I am dangerous after all aren't I?" I was holding a grudge of course but I wasn't planning on letting that go so easily. If there's anything I hate, its being judged by false assumptions. I managed to start up the bike and hopped on. I turned back to Maka who looked at me reluctantly. "Come on."

She wanted to argue but a quick sigh was made and she got on. "Do you even know where to go?"

"Nope. But we have to find the others so this is the fastest way."

I backed out and took off. It had been ages since I drove one of these. But the memory always stuck around. I had no idea where I was going, but seeing the hellhound following us wasn't a good thing either. I just made the twists and turns while Maka yelled in my ears. Not long after speeding along the streets, Maka pointed toward our target, Excalibur hotel. I see why it has its name. It's Camelot themed.

I checked the mirrors. Othrus was nowhere in sight and thankfully neither were the police. I came to a stop at a stoplight. That's when I spotted Patti walking out of a candy store on the street next to us. Maka and I ditched the bike uncaring of the people yelling at us. We followed Patti to an empty bus stop and saw Liz and…uh…

"You guys!" Patti finally noticed us and Liz turned to face us with an annoyed look. She was carrying Death boy on her back. He was wildly unconscious, eyes in a daze and mouth wide open as if the last thing he saw was a terrifying monster.

"Uhm what happ-,"

"I honestly don't even know…" She sighed and took Patti's lollipop and stole a lick.

"Ok… so what now?"

"Where are the others?" Maka asked.

"They're gone too. We've been looking for them. Now that you two are here, wait. You two got away?" Liz asked.

"Yeah. A lot of stuff happened these last few hours."

"Kid says we need to get to Excalibur hotel. It's just ahead so we should get going. Black*Star and the others should meet us there. We just have to hope for the best." Maka gestured for us to follow. Whatever happens ahead now lies on me. I feel the weight of the world on my shoulders grow heavier by the day. These visions of mine are leading us somewhere sinister, to someone that is plotting more than just killing. If Kid was right about Medusa, what could I possibly mean to her? And what does that make of Maka…

* * *

**Responses:**

**WeightlessWriter: Ah yes, I just couldn't resist the perfect moment to pair up the iconic teams. I legit, almost forgot about Kilik, he's the only outcast so far :p Oh and poor Kiddo, there's plenty more asymmetric tortures for you up ahead :D **

**QuantamTheory: I'm pleased to hear that you adore this AU so much :) I have to say it is funnest story I've done so far and I have a lot planned for it's sequel. It just gets better and better ;) Oh and, I kinda forgot about Silent Envy :p But I'm having a full on writing day so Ill update by tomorrow :) **

**QueenLlama: Glad to hear you're loving this so much, and that you love the way I portray the characters cus that get's tricky for me at times :p **

**Lady Shiari: The Stripes! It always has to be the stripes for poor little Kiddo :) Thanks for the appreciation, I always strive for open-minded ideas when coming up with stories and the likes and I deeply appreciate other authors who do the same. **

**S1T2A3R4: Your username, is so cool, yet so confusing xD Thanks for the positive feedback :)**


	18. Chapter 18: Maka- What Happens In Vegas

**Maka POV**

It's not every day that you get to witness a two-headed wolf dog spawn in your living room. It's not every day that you say goodbye to your mom and are unsure of the next time you'll see her. It's definitely not every day that you skydive, slam into an apartment complex, and steal a motorcycle while a hellhound chases you all in the span of two hours.

I was freakin exhausted.

I could just fall flat to the floor and take a nice long nap. But that's not the case unfortunately. Soul and I just found the Thompson sisters along with our "deadly leader" who was practically dead unconscious for some unknown reason. We were only a few minutes away from Excalibur Hotel. Black*Star, Kilik, and Tsubaki weren't with us, but I had a feeling they were to meet us there.

So I was now leading our small group along the sidewalks. The only problem was that the Camelot hotel was in the grand entertainment area of Vegas. All the great tourists' hangouts were around such as MGM Grand, Cesar's Palace, and Circus Circus. With that said, our tiny group of demigods was currently trying to walk among hundreds of individuals whilst, making sure none of them were monsters in disguise.

Honestly the most frustrating thing I've done so far.

"Maka slow down!"

Soul tugged on my shirt and slowed me down a bit. I did have a habit of walking too fast in public. Social anxiety was part of my daily life. But Soul and the others were not likely used to this sort of atmosphere, I had to keep at their pace.

"Yeah girl. Sheesh, it isn't easy walking fast when you're carrying a dead weirdo on your back."

"Hahaha. I think he is dead! Just look at him!"

I looked back in time to see Patti poking the idiot's face without getting any response. She was hysterically laughing her ass off and Liz was casually checking her nails. Soul didn't bother to look. I wondered how many times he had to put up with his strange Roman partners. Then again mine weren't any less stupid...

I switched my focus back to our priority. Kid advised our mission was to get to Excalibur. He never told any of us why or what to expect once there. That idiot needs to wake up. "So you said Kid passed out specifically after you questioned the stripes in his hair right?" I asked as I led us toward an open resting spot. I took the chance to sit down for just a second and Soul and Patti joined in.

"I asked. He fell. All I heard was mumbles about symmetry or something like that. And he just passed out. Seriously, what is wrong with you Greeks?"

"*Sigh* Okay. Well we gotta wake him up. I need to know what his plan is." I got up and poked at his face. That didn't work so I then shook him a bit and pulled one of his eyelids open. "Dammit Kid wake up."

"Here let me see." Soul walked over on the other side of Liz and grabbed the poor son of Hades only to shake him like a stuffed animal. Needless to say, it didn't work...

"Whatever." I groaned. "Listen guys. Excalibur is about eight miles away. If we hurry-,"

"E-Eight? Who said eight? Where's eight?" Kid's eyes fluttered open and he looked around to process his surroundings. He seemed very confused. "What happened? And Liz, why are you carrying me?"

"Oh well excuse me for actually caring enough to bring you with us instead of leaving you alone in the alley. I much would have rather left you behind, but since were forced as a team..."

The idiot rubbed his eyes and finally caught onto me and Soul. He stopped dead in his tracks. "Maka, Soul. But you were captured. How did you?"

"It's a long story." I replied. "But that's not the case right now. I need you to take a look to your right."

Kid's gaze met with the hotel. His face went serious once again. "Excalibur. Alright. We need to get there now. Where are the other three?"

"They're not here yet. But I have a good feeling they'll meet us over there."

Kid nodded. "Alright team. Let's head over near Excalibur. We need to figure out a way in without being caught. We also need to be wary of our surroundings. I'm sure Medusa has the place guarded. So Maka, keep your eyes focused."

I nodded and led us onward. I kept my eyes peeled on the crowds of people. That soul perception ability caught on to everyone. Blue orbs cascaded within the humans around. But I also caught onto strange red ones, particularly in a group of three not too far from our position.

"Maka." Kid called out to me and I stopped. He caught onto the same people and shifted his gaze once more. There was another group on our left. Great.

"We have to find a way around. They're not looking to attack us but instead trap us."

"How can you be sure?" I asked.

"Medusa doesn't want us killed. I'm sure she wants us to fall into her traps. We need a plan."

"You do know you can get off now right?" Liz threw at the son of Hades, to which Kid listened and took a place next to me.

"Shadow travel?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I'm not sure I can."

"Why not?"

"I'm not sure it's safe. Shadow traveling requires traveling within the depths of darkness. Children of the Underworld are most notable to its ability. But there are others who can use the shadows and even manipulate them to their will. Medusa isn't typically stupid. She knows I'm after her and she'll slow us down no matter the cost."

"So what do we do?" Soul came on the other side of me. "We can't run away in a crowd like this."

"No. But maybe we can try something else." Kid turned and faced the Thompson sisters. "Liz, Patti. I don't want to go at stereotypes here but children of Hermes are naturals at thievery."

"Where are you going with this Death Boy?" Liz questioned.

Kid sprang a sinister smirk to his face that actually creeped me the hell out.

"K-Kid? What are you thinking?"

'

We. Are going. To die.

"Take a left you idiot!"

"Left! Right! Forward! Reverse! What more do you want woman! This car can only take so much!"

I was in the back seat of a stolen white Dodge while Soul took the wheel. Liz and Patti were on either side of me and Kid was in the passenger seat trying not to throw up. Way to love your own idea...  
I'm not even sure whether Soul had a license or not. I doubt the guy's even old enough, but he seemed to be doing a decent job...if he was playing a video game.

"Watch out for the pedestrians!"

"Well I'm sorry. I didn't ask to drive a stolen car around Vegas during rush hour. Plus, if I'm not mistaking, that red car behind us has been following us for the last five minutes!"

I looked back. Soul was right. The people in the car all shun of red. "Soul get us away from them."

"I'm trying. It's hard to keep track if I'm aiming at the hotel and trying to keep people away at the same time."

Kid faced back as well, his eyes seemed like they attempted to burn through the enemies souls...not creepy at all. "Soul, head for the left. We won't exactly be able to get into the hotel just yet either way."

"Wait what? Then why the hell did we steal this car?!"

"Because we need to get close enough to know what we're up against. Maka says that the others will meet us there. Once we find them, we can get in. For now just head close enough for the hotel but far enough for us to contribute a proper plan."

"Get close but far, that makes sense." Soul mumbled to himself. He sped along and the car swerved, leaving us poor demigods flailing over each other. I can say that before today that I have never gotten car sick. I actually loved car travel and grew up with it because of my mom. However, I think Soul just ruined all hopes of me getting into a car ever again.

A silver truck suddenly jolted next to us and swerved us into the wrong street. Soul pulled the car back onto the right side and sped up. "What the heck was that for?"

Kid faced the truck solemnly. "Another enemy. Soul speed up."

"What are you gonna do?"

Kid didn't answer and instead faced out the window. All he did was a simple snap of the fingers. He was creating a hole in the middle of the street.

"Are you crazy!?" I shouted.

"Crazy is a relative term. I'm just simply doing what is needed."

Well it worked. The truck's wheels fell in and soon it was far behind. But our next problem arose when the roof of the car was dented inward along with a sheering thud. Something peered through the top part of the windshield. It was the hellhound. Soul slammed the brakes and my stomach almost became one with my seatbelt. Same goes for Liz and Patti. Oh and the hellhound too, considering he flew off.

"What are you doing don't stop the car!? Hit him!" Liz shouted out in a frail voice.

All Soul could do was scream and slam on the gas only to have the hellhound sink into the shadows and causing us to run into speed limit sign and a set of garbage cans. Soul finally gained control of the car and slowed down. The son of Apollo was scared shitless. Maybe getting a license isn't the first thing I wanna do at sixteen.

Soul grit his teeth and flared out at Kid who was looking around viciously. "What the hell is going on here?! Kid do something you bastard!"

Through the corner of my eye I could see the red car from earlier coming straight at us. "Soul stepped on it!"

"Why-, Holy (censored for Soul's harshness ;D)"

Yeah. We're going to die. There was so much I still wanted to do too. Like read my favorite author's next upcoming series and watch that lame film everyone was talking about a while ago. And perhaps maybe even strike an idiot with lightning, it was about time I did that to someone. I think I know who deserves it too.

As if being chased by unknown enemies wasn't enough, Kid decided to jump out the window for some apparent reason. "What the hell is he doing?"

I looked back. Othrus the hell hound had just popped up again and Kid was clinging to his neck. He was gonna buy us time. The red enemy car was on our left and they seemed to be getting ready for a fight. "Soul I think they're gonna try to hit us."

"I could use some help here."

Liz shot Patti a vile look. "You still have the stuff?"

"Of course." Patti replied with a sadistic smirk of a smile and pulled out clump of bundled up junk from her pocket.

I dared to ask. "What is that?"

"It's a junk grenade."

"A what?"

"You'll see." Liz replied and she gave Patti a nod. Patti opened the window while laughing hysterically. The red car was getting ready to pound into our side but Patti let the bomb fly onto their windshield. The following was a massive puddle of who knows what, plastered all over their window. The car swerved and the back window went down only to reveal a very, very ugly beak of a face.

"Harpies!"

"What does that have to do with anything!?" Soul shouted.

I answered his question in a flash. "Not that you idiot! I'm talking about the bird women that like to eat people!"

"Oh. That clears it up. In that case. Ahhhh!"

I looked back to the red car. Two harpies were climbing their way out. They were gonna jump onto our ride.

"Patti close the window!"

"Huh. Why?"

I shoved her aside and slam my hand onto the button to push up the window. The first harpy slammed her face into the glass. She managed to cling onto the roof of the car with her winged claws however.

"We're gonna die! This is awful. I had so much left to live for!"

"Liz shut it, the only thing you live for is being Liz." Soul grunted.

The other harpy jumped onto the roof along with the other one. They were going to claw or beak their way in soon enough. I looked back. The hellhound was gone and Kid was nowhere in sight. They were probably scrambling within the shadows. Kid couldn't be the only one doing some fighting. I scrambled my seat belt off and dove into the passenger seat.

"What are you doing?!"

"I'm gonna get rid of them."

"Are you crazy? You're gonna get yourself killed!"

I shook my head and faced the Thompson sisters. "Liz, Patti. You two finish taking out the red car. Soul, keep us on track." I clasped onto my sword. I broke the window open with the butt of my sword and climbed to the roof.

The two birds gave me a nasty look. I looked down at my sword. Deimos' bronze blade shimmered even though sunlight was far from gloomy. I held my hand along its name inscription in the handle and faced the harpies. They both shared a height of about six feet. Though one was notably more rugged as if it had a rough fight. The champagne shaded one to the left seemed to be the boss of the duo. The way she set her gaze held that feeling. I pointed Deimos out and stood my ground, all while trying to keep my balance. Dammit Soul... "Alright. Who wants to go first."

"How cute. Another arrogant fool."

"Arrogant? I think you're mistaking me for someone else."

(One annoying Black*Star later)

"No matter. Helena, get her. I'll snatch up master's Oracle." The champagne one flew off and I was immediately attacked by this Helena. For birds of prey, talons were the only weapons they needed. I couldn't fight using my sword. This isn't close distance combat.

She swooped in on me faster than I expected. I lost my feet and slammed straight onto the metal. The harpy came in with a face full of razor sharp beak. I rolled and left her jamming her beak into the roof. One chance for me to get my sword and attack, but she began flailing her wings violently. I couldn't get up without being knocked down into the road. She finally pried her face free and flew up for another kamikaze attack. Fighting on top of a moving car, not too fun. Movies are so not realistic at all. I stumbled over and jabbed my sword into the metal. I lurched back up and struggled my way to fight. The harpy made a hissing sound and hovered over me. Those talons didn't look any more pleasing than the beak.

"Damn." I grit my teeth in a quick thought. How do I effectively fight a bird with a sword?

Screw it. I jolted forward and slashed at her only to completely miss. The strike left me wide open and she made her move. I had a face full of wing and fell back again. I took Deimos and struck her just as she came in again. She flapped out of control and disappeared as the car continued forward. Through the corner of my eye I could see that the Thompson sisters successfully took down the red car. But now the problem was the lead harpy trying to get to Soul.

"Oh no you don't." It was a risky move but we're on a tight schedule here guys. I dove forward and tackled her. I hung on as she struggled along and flew in all sorts of directions.

"Get off!"

"No thanks!" I yelled back.

We tumbled along buildings and ran into various lamp posts and I wrestled her down. Being clawed hurt like hell, but I had to take her down. I elbowed her feathery face and brought Deimos down with full force. She deflected it with her beak and the sword was departed from my grasp. I stared with wide eyes as the bronze blade fell onto the road and left me weaponless.

"Pity."

My eyes narrowed with anger at the damn bird. "Pity this!" My fist drove against her. We spiraled out of control and I hit a solid wall at full force. She took the advantage and dug her talons along my shirt to throw me down and sent me tumbling across the road. I looked up just in time to see what was happening. I completely forgot about Helena. Our car was stopped and both Liz and Patti were fighting against the bird whom had Soul in her grasp.

"No!" I scrambled up only to be lifted higher in the air than I expected. "Let go you stupid bird!"

Her reply to throw me back into the building again. I was lifted up and thrown across the roof this time.

"I always hated pesky ones like you. Never knowing when to quit or stay down. Instead you keep getting up like you deserve some sort of medal."

"So?" I returned as I huffed a few breaths. "Getting up again is the will to keep going. You do deserve a medal if you always get up from the things that bring you down."

"You should know better. Some enemies are just too powerful."

I forced myself to sit up. "And? That doesn't mean you should give up. People are only stronger than others by experience. To get experience, you can't give up."

She made a snorting noise. "By that, your fate will be a deadly one already." She turned her back on me and began to fly away.

I scrambled up and jumped off just in time to catch her. I clasped onto her right leg. "What a lovely way to excuse yourself. This fight isn't over yet!" I grasped onto her beak and took her off course. She was still flying. I needed to direct her toward the other harpy. Instead she began to fly straight down into the road. My body winced at the impact and I rolled off onto my side. It was then when things went downhill. A shadow casted over me and I dared to glance up.

It could've been Black*Star and the others. But instead it was our flying enemy Mizune. I flipped over and faced where Soul and the others were. Soul was armed with a blade and was fighting the harpy alongside Liz and Patti. Then my eyes caught onto my glinting blade along the road.

"You really are foolish. Can you not see that you will lose?"

I ignored the harpy behind me and kept running for my weapon. The harpy kept talking her pathetic words of supposable "superiority". At the touch of my sword, I swung back and got her to shut up by slicing her. She began to disintegrate away.

"A dangerous end you will meet young demigod. Those with stronger intentions, always meet a devastating fate."

"So you say. I guess I'll just have to wait and see." I responded. One down. Now a whole new volley of enemies were to be taken down. I turned over to catch onto the others. The Mizune team was flying over the area to attack. It seemed that Liz, Patti, and Soul were able to get rid of Helena as well. There was a golden arrow through her, Soul must've gotten tired of playing games. Down the street behind the trio of Romans, Othrus rose up with a violent shake and sent Kid tumbling over the street. Round three was about to commence now. Without Black*Star, Tsubaki, and Kilik, we were terribly out numbered.

"No matter." I secured my sword. "This battle is ours."

* * *

_**...I am so sincerely freakin sorry you guys. I haven't updated since three weeks. Eh, I could use a little kick in the ass right now heheh. Laziness, procrastination, writers block. Plus I've been feeling really anxious and weird lately... Anyways, I'm working on the next two chapters now so I'll get myself back on track with writing and updating, That's the Spirit.**_

**_RESPONSES: _**

**_Mysteria Mystar'i: Yeah...Sorry for the late update. Honestly it took me two weeks to write out this chapter and a week to get my ass to edit it. But I'm back on my writing groove. Though go ahead and pressure me if I don't update cuz that really helps me. _**

**_QuantamTheory: Oh I have alot planned for the Hotel scene. Our poor little demigods have it in for themselves pretty soon. _**

**_WeightlessWriter: Ah Soul, this was my favorite Soul POV chapter so far and I just love giving him all the hellhound trouble. I hope the Kid scene's on this chapter caught you as well, he's such a lovely weirdo. _**

**_S1T2A3R4: Ohhhh it says Star, now I feel like an idiot .-. But atleast I got called awesome so yay! _**


	19. Chapter 19: Kid- Test Of Survival

**Kid POV**

If you ever pick a fight with a creature of the Underworld, prepare yourself for constant shadow diving and horrible jaw dodging.

I wasn't sure how the rest of the gang were doing now. I had picked a fight with this putrid hell hound in order to get him off our tail. Now I was in the depths of the shadows trying to fight him off. Mere mortal weapons couldn't penetrate him. He had to be defeated from the heads. But I was only one person and could only do so much in my current state. Instead we sunk into the shadows constantly trying to overpower each other. The thing about shadow traveling is that you can end up anywhere if not focusing your mind on your desired location. Since I was constantly trying to take over against his will, we ended up at various parts of the world, scrambling and struggling to beat each other.

We were currently in what seemed like New York. It wasn't rare for a hellhound like Othrus to travel such a distance without wearing out. That just meant he held enough power to possibly devour me in the depths of the Underworld if he got the chance. Nothing terrifying there. Central Park sure was a nice place to have a death battle. I flipped to my feet and dodged as the hound came in for a bite. I kicked his putrid head and jumped over as he lunged again. I drove one of my blades at his neck. He flinched, that was all. It was gonna take way more power to take him down. I was swiped away and found myself flailing into a walk bridge and into a stream of water.

I surfaced just in time to see two wide sets of razor-teeth coming down on me. The blades in my hand found themselves within the beasts' flesh in a flash and I used their grip to run onto his back. I felt so weak for once. Even with my Achilles Blessing, I was useless in this fight. I needed my true strength back...

I summoned my blades back and created a hole under Othrus' paws. A good kick to the face was followed up by him swiping me back with his head. I rolled to a crouch. I created another crack beneath him and zipped forward for a dash attack. No matter how hard I hit, it barely phased him.

A claw slithered along my back before I could retreat for another attack. I ignored it and ran around him while trying to think of a plan. For the first time, I actually wished Black*Star was at my side. We would've been done with Othrus ages ago. I found myself slowing down and looked back to see my black coat being torn by his set of jaws. I wriggled out of the coat and slid under a walk bridge.

I needed to get back with the others. If Othrus was honestly trying to kill me, that meant his 'owner' had a certain plan carried out. And it all led down to one person. Soul was our precious cargo. If I failed to keep him safe...

A low growl came from behind and I was smothered not a second later.

Othrus warped us back into the dark. It was a compelling atmosphere as always. If you ever wanted to test the will power of your mind, shadow traveling was a good way to do so. It was so haunting that it even caught me off my sanity a few times. The hollow voices whispering in your ears is just so sweet and tempting. Darkness wraps around you with such a loving intention that makes you feel powerfully safe. It screams death so diligently that it makes my skin crawl. The longer you stay, the more compelling it becomes.

Daylight took over again, and I found myself rolling across the street. My eyes focused as I heaved in heavy breaths. Not a second passed and Othrus swiped me up and slammed me down with his paw. The daunting weight pressed me into the street. It pressed again and the road cracked underneath me.

'I thought you'd be stronger than this.' Othrus' voice entered my mind. I grasped my fingers along his paw and slowly turned my head. Out of offense, I emitted a dark wave in attempt to phase the dog. Typically, we were two equals. My powers were useless against him and left me with the game of physical strength. Though at this moment, I was considered a scrawny teenager with the mind of a grouchy scholar. Both his heads leered down and huffed a flaming breath. My skin shivered as it met with the heat and toxin, it was sickening. I clenched my blade and slammed it into the damned paw. Othrus snarled and smacked me aside with one head. I rolled to my feet ready to attack only to be struck again and sent through a lamp post. I fell on my stomach, feeling a small pain arise.

After hearing yells and what sounded like clashing metal, I lifted my head to realize where I was. Othrus had brought us back to Vegas. Liz, Patti, Maka, and Soul were in a showdown with the Mizune clan. She was a dangerous foe and had caught us off guard twice already. If we didn't defeat her and Othrus now, our mission would be a failure and defeat. I needed to protect Soul with all costs.

I shot Othrus a quick glance before I sped off toward the group. There was no point in fighting this hellhound if I didn't have the fire power to take him down. The team is what matters at this point. Black*Star... Where ever you are, now would be a great time to make an entrance.

"Look who finally came back."

Soul glanced back at me. "Death Boy's back. I was beginning to think you ditched us for the hound."

I chuckled. "Maybe if he didn't smell so bad and used those jaws for something less aggravating, I'd get along with him just well."

Soul threw a smirk at me. "I see he made lunch out of your Blazer."

I glanced down to the skull tie that was now hanging loosely along my rustled button up. In any other situation, I would be sulking on the thought of wrangled clothes. But right now was vital. Mizune was currently circling above us and getting ready for an attack via laser. Soul was the only one armed for long distance combat. But I wouldn't think he could take all five down with a single shot.

"Don't even ask." He caught on quickly.

With that said, Mizune was about ready to blast us. "Into the car now!" I shoved the Romans along until we each bundled into the abandoned car. The smell of burning metal eluded quite fast and I cringed at the thought that those lasers would've killed me a few fights ago if not for the Achilles Heel. Mizune was not to be taken lightly. Especially when they conjoined into one person.

"What do we do? What's the plan?" Soul asked.

I glanced to the back window right before Othrus came in at full speed and flipped us all over.

"Oof!"

"Ngh!"

"Oh my head. What just happened?"

I didn't move considering there was a ton of weight above me. Most likely one of the Romans, or all of them. Though I was plastered against something soft and comforting. I opened my eyes to see blonde hair along my face.

"Can you guys get off of me?" Liz called out.

It clicked in my mind and I looked up to see nothing but chest. I scrambled up and pushed someone off of me.

"Hahaha. Death boy ain't cool enough to handle Liz eh?" Soul found it seemingly hilarious.

"Shut it! We're not here to-," I stopped myself and looked around. Liz was now sitting up. Patti was to my left and Soul was right here. "Where's Maka?"

Everyone went wide eyed and we all ditched the car right after. Mizune was flying in orbit getting ready for another air strike. But it looked like Othrus had found himself a new chew toy. "Maka!" I swear children of Zeus always think they can accomplish all on their own. She was thrown along the road but rolled straight to her feet and went back for more.

"Wow she really is a fighter isn't she?" Liz commented.

"Tsk. You shoulda seen her when the two of us were airborne by that Mizune group. This chick is nothing but crazy." Soul commented. He was probably right. Maka had the guts to do many life threatening things, considering she dared to get on my bad side when we first met. Memories.

We each ran along and took cover behind a set of newspaper machines. "Alright group here's the plan. Soul, since you have the long range advantage, I need you to slow Mizune down. Those lasers are deadly and can cause damage very easily. All you need to do is stun them, you don't need to take them down right away."

Soul nodded and summoned a fresh set of arrows.

"Liz, Patti. I need the two of you to create some sort of signal. We need Tsubaki and the other two as fast as possible. Just make anything that will catch their attention. Something that lets them know where we are. After that is done, help me and Maka with the hell hound."

Patti drew a sinister smirk to her face and took Liz along. I looked back at Soul who took cover behind the set of newspaper machines and was aiming along at our airstrike enemy.

"Kid!"

I zipped my attention to Maka. She swirled along the ground as Othrus attempted to chomp at her. I ran along and threw a blade at his face. No matter how many times these blades came back to me, I just couldn't get them to hurt this dog. I jumped up and chucked my other knife at him. It was deflected by his massive teeth. But Maka backed it up with her sword. She pricked at his neck and clinched onto his fur. If she got a chance to use some lightning, our little pest problem would be solved. She was shaken off from the beast and tumbled along. I ran along and caused a small hole underneath Othrus' left paw and slammed into his side. The motion caused him to take a fall and I took the advantage along with Maka. The two of us scathed our weapons along the air. Just as my blades touched the hound's fur, I was blown onto my back by a rogue wave.

Othrus was no fool. He may be a hound but he isn't typically stupid. He's dealt with demigods for ages on. He knows exactly how to read an underworld being like myself. I gathered myself and helped the daughter of Zeus to her feet. "Maka. Our only chance is lightning. We can't do anything else. Not alone."

Maka caught her breath and didn't respond. Othrus was up and came toward us. I shoveled up Maka and got us out of his rage. "Maka-,"

"I'm fine. I can do it just, just give me an opening. Stall him." She was worn out. I hadn't a clue what went on while I was gone but Maka could barely keep stable any longer. We needed some serious power right now.

The sound of crackling explosives and Soul throwing insolent swears behind us wasn't helping the mood. I glanced back and found that Liz and Patti had made the signal. Who knows what they did but the old car was lighting with fire, which let out a single firework every other second. Up above us all, the Mizune group seemed to be taking the fight to the ground. They were gradually descending meaning that Soul had angered them enough. Dammit Black*Star, you all better get here quick.

I shifted my concentration back on the hell hound when my face was forced to meet the hound's direction. Maka and I scrambled out of the way and let Othrus plunge into a lamp post.

Just as I summoned my blades back, Maka tackled me hard along the ground. "Should I even ask why you did that?"

Her response was to point to where I was originally standing. There was a laser running clean through.

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh. And to think that I would be the one saving your ass."

"I had my share in the last battle. Now could you maybe get off of me? We have some fighting to attend to."

Maka stood up and scanned the area. I joined in. Othrus was gone, most likely hiding within the dark again. He'd be back any time now. Next problem, Mizune. Three of them were picking at the son of Apollo all at once. Soul couldn't fight back on his own. Maka took off before I could even think of a plan. I followed behind until I was swiped from my feet and thrown back into something solid. Why do _I_ have to get thrown around like this? Heavy weight was planted to my chest and the flaming breath of Othrus caressed my face.

'The deed is done.' The raspy voice creeped in my head.

I dared to glance at the group. Nothing was going well. Soul was parted from his bow and was left with only a blade while two Mizune had him in their grasp already carrying him away. Maka was desperately fighting to protect him while Liz and Patti fought beside her. I sunk into the dark and appeared next to them. Two blades at two annoying Mizune. Soul whirled and shouted in attempt to get free. They were still low enough for me to catch. I went in for a next strike and was sent back into the set of newspaper machines by Othrus once more.

Lasers were shot out from one of the Mizune. I could only watch as Maka pushed Liz and Patti down to take the hit all her own.

Othrus swiped the Roman girls away with his tail and made his way toward me. Maka was struggling herself up in order to get to Soul. The son of Apollo was at their grasp, already tired of fighting to get free. He was gradually getting farther… I lost him. I shuffled to my feet and summoned my blades back to throw at the damn kidnappers. But Othrus overshadowed my vision. I was defeated by his mere glare, and so let myself skid across the road as he hit me. My head was slammed into the ground. 'You fell into the trap very effortlessly. I thought you'd be smarter than that,'

I shut the hound up after teleporting behind him and jabbing a blade on his hind leg. "Shut. Up." My breathing got the better of me and I left it at that. I angered at the fact that I did run into the trap. I left my team early in the fight only to fail them. And only to fail Soul. "Where-Where are you taking him?"

Othrus didn't answer and instead swiped me with his tail. I went flying and smashed through something solid. That's all I knew, and I let my head drop back as my vision blurred.

The sound of distant yelling and the likes caught my attention. I knew that voice anywhere.

"Yahoo! Time for the star of the show to come save the day!"

I lifted my head the most I could. Black*Star, Tsubaki, and Kilik swung into the scene with weapons drawn and aimed at the hell hound. They weren't such a bad trio. Kilik chucked a few smoke bombs and Greek fire along with it. Black*Star and Tsubaki derived a combo by striking the two heads. A good strike to those heads and Othrus was finished.

"Here we go! Everyone watch this. The ultimate power move! This little dog is about to be crushed by our big move."

These three literally came out of nowhere. And now all of a sudden they had teamed up to make a fancy move that consisted of Black*Star throwing Kilik to drive a powerful punch of fire to the hound's left head. Then Tsubaki delivering a stunning golden blade to the hound's right head. And Black*Star finishing the combo with his big wave attack. The hellhound roared to a silence. Through the green Greek fire and smoke arising around them, it felt like a strangely cool movie finish. But unfortunately, no one could bask on the view considering we had just suffered a terrible defeat.

"Damn. Are you guys dead or something?"

"Yeah. Seriously what happened? I guess Black*Star can't stay away without you guys getting yourselves hurt huh?"

I let out a groan and flipped to my side. My body was devastatingly battered that I couldn't even try to get up. I looked over to Black*Star. He rose an eyebrow at me and then took a look at everyone else. He scratched his head. "Where's Soul?"

I didn't answer and instead dropped my eyes closed. It was bad enough that I let the enemy get away with Soul. But I let the others get hurt as well. I winced as I felt pressure on my shoulder. Black*Star glared at me concerned, which he almost never did. I saw Tsubaki tending to Liz and Patti who were both awake but still gradually injured. "Forget about me. Go check on Maka." I let out.

"She's up."

I lifted my head to see where the blue haired teen pointed. This girl was insane if she thought she could walk in her condition. She limped her way over and let herself fall just before she reached us properly. She released dangerous breaths and her gaze met mine. "I'm sorry." Her voice came out frail and beaten. "Kid I, I let them get away with him. Soul's gone because of me."

A sighed escaped me. "It's not your fault. I left you guys all to yourselves. Look what happened because of it."

"You had to. I just wasn't strong enough." Her face flustered and she clenched her fist.

"Maka. What happened, happened. We'll just have to go along with it."

"What about Soul! We can't just leave him behind he needs us! If he falls into enemy hands what will make of that huh?"

I kept quiet. There was no need to argue against a true statement. After all my silent planning and quiet antics, I lost due to underestimating the enemy. Soul was gone. I couldn't do anything about that now. Except for getting the hell up and going on with the mission to Excalibur. That's what we needed to do with or without Soul. It was now a battle of time. We needed to beat Medusa before anything iconic happens.

* * *

**A/N: I honestly hope this chapter wasn't a big combination of all things action, I'm still trying to get the whole fighting scenario down with writing. I kinda feel like I crammed up everything. Though this chapter was hella fun to write, and I just love teasing Kid when it comes to Soul or Maka. Also, I am very hyped for the next chapter and I can't wait to post it. I'll do a double chapter this week because, well, you know who you are ;)**

**Responses to the lovely writers who always stick around with my stories:**

**WeightlessWriter: Alright so I literally dragged myself out of bed after getting an email notification that the latest chapter of The Sound of Resonance was out. After seeing your review note I just said screw going to bed early and finished writing this chapter up. So I shall dedicate this and the next chapter update to you my friend. :D**

**QuantamTheory: I love hearing that you have a good time reading these chapters. I hope this one caused a chuckle or two, I felt the need to have some crude humor to lighten things up a bit. Plus I just couldn't resist the urge to have some special Kid moments.**

**... Ok you guys, a few more reviews every chapter couldn't hurt. Even a simple "Lol" would be enough. Its the thought that counts! No but serisly, REVIEW! Or I will find you, and I will...Pelt you with marshmallows. Not a threat, I know, but I'm craving smores at the moment and... I'd better just get off of this and go to bed otherwise I'm not gonna shut up...**


	20. Chapter 20: Soul- Always In Reverie

_**Soul POV**_

Heated air rustled my face as I flew across the sky. I was barely conscious, the result of a restless week and pushing my limits. It was done, the fight was over. I was now a hostage of something sinister. I didn't know where I was being taken. I didn't know what would make of it either. So I just laid back and closed my eyes.

The last time I dreamt normality instead of pure visions was... I can't even remember. It had been so long since I saw normal realities when my eyes closed.

I was back home, walking the city streets of the place I left two years ago. The city lights amplified the faces of those around me who all lived without a care in the world. Careless was a relative term. The difference between me and them, was that they were lively and proud. I wasn't. Hollywood was a place for the successful. A place with talent and no shame. I couldn't say I belonged there. My family did, but I was a different case. It was a combination of two things. My aggravating visions… and my forgotten passion.

Growing up with a rich family of musicians was considered a prize for me, a reason for the academy students to love me. But I never wanted respect, especially if it was fake. The Evans family were astonishing performers. From grandma and grandpa, all the way down to my good Ol' big brother. Wes was everything that I could never be. He was a damn great violinist. He could harmonize anyone with the sound of melodic grace and the passion of a hundred artists. His talent had led him so far. He was capable of everything that I couldn't do. My style was different. The piano was an instrument of quality, meant for bringing an uplifting mellow emotion to its listener. Me, well, I broke that rule. My style was influenced by something else. There was always a side of me that seemed to take over, someone hollow and plagued. The side of me that was a result of my haunting visions. This ego caused my music to come out with dark intentions. It was lovely yes, but it was considered crap to the high-class critics at performances. I gave it up. Music was the dark road in the back of mind that begged me to come back... I couldn't. Not anymore. I had enough of being referred to as the brother of Wes Evans. I was a mere kid in his shadow. It wasn't his intention, I knew that well. I loved Wes.

The years flew by. I'm now this scum of a demigod who's just trying to get by. I was claimed by the god Apollo after I was rescued by our Roman leader Ox. The demigod life settled in pretty quick and so I just played it cool and attempted to enjoy myself. But even that failed me. Those visions I had always encountered, they were my literal hell. I was just a puppet. Nothing but a damned puppet.

I awoke when I felt myself skidding along loose dirt. I was thrown on the floor with no time to look up before I was grabbed and blindfolded at the second. I tried to pull myself back and lost my jacket with all the rough pulling from someone I couldn't see. My arms were taken forward and heavy material pounded my wrists. I was being chained up. There was no sound of voices. All I knew was that I was being pulled along, and so I walked on to make sure the chains didn't peel at my wrists.

What a way to go. It was one thing being kidnapped and separated from everyone, but now I was the prisoner and I didn't get the privilege to even know my surroundings. From the sound of pervading footsteps, I guessed we were in a tunnel of some sort. Small echoes evaded the walls and bounced off to my sides. I couldn't calculate how many people were near me with all the synchronized shuffling. The smell of humidity pierced the air I inhaled, proving my guess that I was in a tunnel.

This was it I supposed. I was coming closer to the moment of truth. The true enemy would be revealed to me soon enough. In return, I would reveal the poem of the world.

I bumped into something. We had come to a stop. The dark mask in my eyes was swiped off and I caught the view of hooded silhouettes. No one spoke. Instead the figure that took the blindfold turned and began walking once more.

These humid tunnels of moss bricks were just like the back of my hand. Familiar to the core. The hooded figures before me and behind me were the outline of my past visions. Silhouettes of my mind that were now realities. I said nothing in return. Nor will I. Instead my eyes dragged themselves everywhere at once. It was so damn dark in here. I couldn't stand it. The darkness was so profound that I swear I saw shadows trying to entangle my skin. My body shivered but I kept myself stable. It was only temporary, soon I'd be begging for my life because of this darkness. I'll never understand why I've been so afraid. It had always been that way since my childhood. The dark, the night, my own shadow, it all scares me. And that's not something Soul Evans spills out to anyone. Maybe it was just the visions that made me this way. Or maybe it was something else.

I kept myself thinking about anything I could. It was the only way for me to stay steady. Let's see here. I was forced down here against my will. I had been stripped from my friends only hours ago by the enemy. Our fighting had been for nothing considering I let myself get away. I was an idiot. I could've prevented this but instead I played careless and let myself fall into the one place I absolutely hated. These hooded silhouettes had taken me underground as some sort of prisoner. My favorite varsity jacket had been left behind along with my head band. Considering it was freezing down here, I desperately needed them back.

We turned another left. This tunnel was paved with smooth stone and lit with dim red torches. It was still moist, and now a thin layer of water cascaded the path center. I kept my focus to the torches, feeling the thin chain banded around my wrists. Thin or not, it hurt like hell to make a move. I wondered how the others were doing. Kid was probably blowing a gasket after my kidnap. Though it brought a faint smile, I instantly lost it. This was everything that we had sort of fought for. To keep me away from this 'enemy'. And now I was here. The prophecy was yet to be heard. Our end was yet to be recited. And I was the supposed to be the one with the answers. Did I refuse it? I can't say. Here I am in the depths of my agony. I'm here because they want answers. I'll just wait and see if I'm the right man for the job.

I slightly jumped in my flesh when the bulky figure in front of me spoke. The voice echoed along the walls, and I had to inhale a deep breath to regain steadiness.

"Where do you think she wants him?"

"Where do you think you idiot? We didn't spend all week forging the chamber just to keep it empty. Just a few more paths and our little quiet item here will be talking nonstop." The smaller person at the left threw me a look. I didn't need to glasses to tell that she was smirking.

I turned my head to my right. A chuckle from her came this time.

"Poor thing. I hope you're a good listener. Otherwise things won't be so fun."

"What's so fun about this anyway? I'm being held against my will here."

"Hmm. Not a bad voice you have. Hopefully it'll let out the information we need."

My face was an uncomfortable whirl. Silence settled in once more and we reached a change of course. This one wasn't too satisfying either. The walls warped with ash gray. Arrow like patterns rode along as wallpaper. It was gradually lit, but the atmosphere tore through me with revulsion. I felt my veins run cold and my eyes caught strange ghastly figures at every corner.

"He feels the madness, creeping ever so slowly."

The sound of her voice strangely brought me to ease. I huffed heavily and as we stopped just before the exotic room. For the most part it was shaded dark. Those arrow patterns rode along the walls in scattered directions. There were these bulky towers along the sides of the room as well. It was like a miniature city block in a way. I focused my eyes to the center. The hooded figure, the one from my visions was sitting at the floor. We came to a stop just before the entrance. Red dots flashed from the space between the figure's hood. I felt my skin crawl and my throat went dry. "Soul." The vulgar whisper entered my ears with intention. I was succumbed in anxiety and any minute now I would go into panic. The atmosphere played darkness and the air I inhaled was tainted. The two in front of me took my chains and led me in. Unease caved in harder with every step I took. My eyes became clouded once more. I needed to escape. I needed to leave. Now. Dammit. I can't take this. I can't...

A muffled laugh took me out of my daze and the hooded silhouette sat still as I was led beyond the room. Candles were at each side, emitting blazes. A strange whitened design was on the hood. But I couldn't make it out. I couldn't do anything about this. If I escaped now, where the hell was I supposed to go? I was underground inside a maze of hell.

For some reason we exited the room and scathed another tunnel. Now I trembled. Why didn't we stay? Isn't that person the one from my visions? The one who had been taunting me? Where were these two taking me? I had already went through a forest guarded by a giant fox. I had been hunted down by a hellhound for weeks. I had fought like never before for the last couple of days. Now what was I to expect?

I can say that before meeting those Greeks, my life had never been so exciting. It's too bad that near death experiences were the only aspect that can get me to truly enjoy myself. It's all the rush of living to the fullest in that moment of fighting. But once again, I was alone. Just me, myself, and I. Like old times. And just as I had always been, I would just go along with it, and see where my fate leads me.

We were at a four way intersection within the tunnels, we made no turns however, and instead kept forward. Every now and then a rogue voice would echo off the walls. Though I couldn't tell if it was real or just my imagination. Vague whispers and water drip noises cascaded throughout. Not to mention the coldness that wouldn't go away.

We stopped. I scanned around the most I could. With the dim light, all I could see was a small room. Though with the small barred window at the middle, it was more like a jail. The bulkier figure stood aside as the girl proceeded to lead me forward. Oh hell no. "Wait what are you doing? I'm not going in there!"

"Quit complaining, you'll be fine."

I pulled myself back, the metal biting at my skin tried to stop that. But I kept my ground.

"Soul." A familiar voice spoke behind me though I refused to take a look. It was her voice, the pulsing vocals of my visions. "I assure you all will be fine. Just give in."

Why did I let myself listen? I don't know. But I withdrew and walked on. Something about this place taunted me. It's like two sides of me were fighting. And I was sure that the side who listened to the villain was going to take over soon enough.

Only one torch lit the scene. The fire was abnormally red. I couldn't tell what these walls were made of. I couldn't tell what I was getting into. The door was cracked open. Like I said, only one barred window was seen, and I wouldn't even be able to reach it with these chains banded around me. I stood before the doorway, and my heart stopped. Pure black was all my eyes could catch.

"No. I'm not going in there."

"You don't get to choose."

All I knew was that two bulky arms wrapped around me and carried me in. I flailed and squirmed like crazy, swearing and yelling like no other. But it was useless. I was put down on something solid, a chair. One of my wrists were free for a few seconds. The work of tying my arms behind my back and chaining my given freedom. A band of pressure was put around my chest as well. I was now stuck to this chair in the dark.

"Let me go damn you! Let me go!" I angered my eyes at the faint view of the servants.

A gray cloud puffed in front of me. She stood before me without hesitation. Vaguely silent pulses were the only sound, like snakes attempting to whisper all at once. Though they were behind the security of a hood, there was no hiding the reptiles from view. Kid wasn't wrong. It was her all along. "Medusa."

"Fear is all you hold isn't it?"

At the sound of the pulsing voice from my visions, all my fear seemed to cave in and attack my mind. I couldn't control my breathing. But I did the next best thing, and boiled it all into anger. "What the hell do you want from me?"

"Now. Now. Let's not be hasty. I did have the courtesy of bringing you to safety didn't I?"

"Safety? I'm being kidnapped into the depths of the underground. You call this safe?"

A bare hand clamped my chin and I froze at the touch. There was no eye contact, I knew better than to give myself away to stone. But her gaze bore into me like glass.

"You will be safe. This whole world will be safe. There is no need to hide from the safety anymore. Because you will be the one to call it."

Her hand left me in a daze. I didn't realize her arms were bare. But the black snakelike tattoos were almost iconic. For some reason they caught my attention. Maybe it was because they seemed to move along her skin like living creatures.

"After all, those visions have led you here right?"

I clenched my jaw and didn't respond. My action seemed to give her amusement considering she mustered a laugh.

"Are the other pests dead?" Medusa spoke to the two servants.

"His friends? I don't think so. Othrus hasn't come back as of yet. I'm sure they're putting on a fight."

"Including the major threat?"

"Mizune said he was battered down along with the child of Zeus. It's all a matter of time now."

"Let em come. After all Free here will deal with them personally."

"Hey, I don't take too lightly of smack-talk." I spat out. "And of course they're not dead. We don't go down so easily."

"I've heard those same words about a thousand times Soul. I know exactly what makes of them."

I stood silent instead. All this anger kept me from feeling the sentiments that this atmosphere brought in. I just wondered what was gonna happen now. Not only with myself but with my team. They're gonna get themselves killed when they come after me. Keyword, When.

Medusa faced me once more. There was no direct eye contact, but she was filled with amusement. "A sincere apology Soul. This will be your private stay until you spill out what I want to hear."

"Prophecy? Is that what you want? What makes you think I have it?" I growled out in rage.

"Perhaps if you stopped fighting who you are, and just accept yourself. Then you will be endowed with the clarity you need Soul."

"You know nothing about me."

"Likewise. Soul, I have lived for centuries on. I have my projects, my plans and work. I have what I need. All but one piece." She turned away from the door, her back to my field of view. "Dream. My oracle."

The door shut. I was left with nothing but the reverie of light. Darkness.

'

'

* * *

**A/N: CHAPTER 20! Whoo, I didn't think I would ever get this far with a story. But I now have and am currently trying to figure out when and where to end this first story. We'll see soon enough. Thanks for all the love by the way, you are all amazing!**

**Responses: **

**What2do: Crona... Crona... Crona... Hmm, no spoilers here but a few more chapters and let's see if your question is answered. **

**QuantamTheory: Awesome feedback from you is always great to see. I'm itching to know what you think of this chapter :) **

**WeightlessWriter: I love how fanfiction brings complete strangers to the point of over excitement when it comes to each other's stories. It's lovely. I really appreciate the feedback about the whole fighting thing... Not saying that I was gonna continue with nothing but fights, but with the feedback I have more of a structure of what to put in the next couple of chapters. Sometimes I just kind of forget how to write and what to put and not put within chapters. It's weird to say but frankly I tend to baffle on how to write my chapters sometimes...**

**Sara lovelymusic: I am sincerely sorry haha. I did not mean to make someone crave food they can't get their hands on :) Blame my half-asleep mind, it says what it wants to say. **

**JaystarDeamon: Thanks for feedback! **

**QueenLlama: Yay! I have another fangirling buddy! Don't worry I know the feeling over getting all excited for an updated story. And I am happy to hear how much you love this story. I hope this chapter satisfied as well.**


End file.
